Um Acidente No Tempo
by MelanieSofie
Summary: Numa Hogwards de 1976, o que pode acontecer quando dois Marotos e uma Ruiva vão por acidente parar a Hogwards de 1995  5º Ano de Harry , e apenas puderam voltar no fim do ano. Muitas partidas, azarações, aventuras e desastres não irão faltar...
1. Chapter 1  Hogwarts

Oieeeeeeeeee! Pessoas Lindonas que estão visitando a minha Fic.

_**Antes de tudo, esta Fic se encontra também publicada em Nyah!FanFiction e em AnimeSpirit, por isso se virem lá uma Fic, Um Acidente no Tempo, de uma MelanieSofie, aviso já que não é plagio nenhum, okay?**_

Mais coisas importantes… Eu em princípio irei "traduzir" esta Fic para Inglês, como fiz noutra, por isso se virem em Ingles, também n é plagio nenhum.

Esta Fic possui alcunhas para as personagens Tiago, Sirius e Lily (veado, cachorro e ruivinha), que eu encontrei em milhares de Fic's, também estão aqui, devido ao mero facto de eu acreditar que eles realmente se tratavam desse jeito.

A ultima informação é que esta Fic, possui atualmente **um trailer** por isso aqui está o Url (tem que unir todas as partes do url para você, pois isto não deixa publicar de outro jeito):

_**Ht**_

_**Tp**_

_**s:**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**Ww**_

_**W**_

_**.yout**_

_**ube.**_

_**C**_

_**om/**_

_**wat**_

_**ch?v=lLW**_

_**_BI1uSz**_

_**Y&context=C331a9d7ADOEgsToPDsk**_

_**KRAVqsulU_CS87mT**_

_**E0sR**_

_**o0**_

Boa Leitura! =)

**000000000000000*.*000000000000000**

_**Hogwarts de 1975**_

Numa das muitas passagens secretas de Hogwarts, estavam dois marotos, nomeadamente Tiago Potter e Sirius Black, planeando a próxima peça que ia jogar no Ranhoso.

- Que sítio é este? – Perguntou uma jovem atrás dos marotos.

- Ruivinha? Você seguiu-nos? – Perguntou Tiago, que juntamente com Sirius viram-se para a garota, admirados, Lily Evans nunca tinha os seguido antes.

- É Evans, Potter! E sim eu vos segui. Como monitora eu tenho o papel de impedir que vocês – Lily lançou um olhar acusar aos garotos. – azarem alguém ou destruam parte da escola, e toda a escola sabe de que quando o Potter e o Black se juntam em algum sítio sozinhos acontece sempre coisas más. Mas agora respondam, que sitio é este? – Inquiriu Lily, olhando em redor, sem reconhecer aquele túnel escuro.

- Hum… - Sirius estava a tentar arranjar uma desculpa para a ruivinha, eles não podiam falar-lhe que tinham descoberto aquele local, com a ajuda do Mapa Maroto, e muito menos que vinham ali planear as peças sem serem ouvidos. – Encontramos este lugar a caminho de uma aula.

Lily sabia que aquilo não era verdade, mas fingiu que acreditou.

- Ruivi… - Começou Tiago, mas viu que Lily ia começar a protestar. – Está bem, Evans. Você quer sair comigo depois das aulas?

- Nããão Potter! – Gritou Lily um pouco alto demais.

- Porquê? – Tiago fez cara de cervo abandonado.

- Por que você pede-me para sair de 5 em 5 minutos, e eu já disse várias vezes que eu prefiro sair com a Lula Gigante do que com você.

- Você desse jeito magoa os meus sentimentos, Lily.

Lily ignorou Tiago, e reparou que Sirius procurava algo no chão, mas não foi a única.

- Ei, almofadinhas. O que é que você procura?

- Uma maneira de sair daqui para não vos ouvir mais discutir. – Lily e Tiago lançaram-lhe olhares mortais. – Calma Pontas e ruivinha. Não me azarem. Eu vi algo brilhante no chão.

O Sirius continuo há procura do objeto brilhante enquanto Lily e Tiago ficavam a olhar parados para o amigo. Alguns segundos depois, Sirius apanha algo do chão e acende uma luz com a varinha.

- Parece um vira-tempo… - Murmurou Sirius, observando o pequeno objeto na mão.

- Dá cá. – Pediu Tiago e Sirius passou-lhe o vira-tempo.

Tiago com o objeto na mão aproxima mais os olhos do objeto e com a outra mão dá uma voltinha na ampulheta do objeto

- Nãããão! – Gritou Lily, mas já era tarde de mais, os três jovens foram puxados pelo pequeno objeto até caírem de bunda no mesmo local onde se encontravam segundos antes.

- Potter, você só faz porcaria! Vê o que você fez! – Gritou Lily o mais alto que conseguiu, fulminando o garoto com o olhar mais assustador que Tiago tinha visto.

- Calma, ruivinha. – Respondeu Tiago, levantando-se do chão. – Almofadinhas onde estamos?

- Cara, a mim parece-mos estar no mesmo lugar.

- Quem está a gritar a esta hora? É você Potter? O que faz no castelo, principalmente a estas horas da noite? Você vai apanhar a maior detenção que você já teve na sua vida. – Disse a professora Minerva, na zona do túnel mais escura, onde ninguém a conseguia ver.

- Minerva, minha querida professora Minerva não nos ponha em detenção. A professora sabe que eu e o cachorro gostamos muito de si e nunca fazemos nada de mal. – Disse Tiago tentando não apanhar detenção.

A Prof.ª. Minerva que apenas tinha ouvido o nome do Harry, nunca tinha imaginado que o garoto lhe fosse dizer algo daquele gênero, na verdade aquilo parecia bastante algo que o pai de Harry diria se ela o tivesse apanhado, mas infelizmente Tiago tinha morrido.

Minerva continuo a andar até chegar à parte iluminada por uma varinha, mas o que vi com os seus olhos era completamente impossível, à sua frente estavam Lily e Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, vários anos mais novos.

- Ohh! Pelas cuecas de Merlin. Tiago, Lily, Sirius. – Minerva correu em direção aos seus antigos alunos e amigos, abraçando-os fortemente.

- Professora, nós sabemos que a senhora gosta muito de nós, mas não precisa de nos sufocar. – Disse Tiago divertido com a reação da professora, que agora chorava e ria por aquilo que Tiago dissera, ela agora tinha a certeza que aquele era o Tiago que conhecera.

- Professora, onde estamos? – Perguntou Lily preocupada com a professora, ela nunca tinha visto a professora daquele jeito.

- Hogwarts, Lily. – Respondeu a professora, ainda emotiva e sorrindo para a garota.

- Que ano?

- 1995.

- O quê? – Gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo, horrorizados com o que tinham acabado de ouvir, eles tinha avançado quase 20 anos no tempo, isso era impossível

- Potter isto é tudo culpa sua! – Gritou Lily novamente para Tiago, que começava a achar que se Lily continua-se assim ele ia ficar surdo antes de sair de Hogwarts. – Professora, nós precisamos muito de falar com o diretor.

- Lily, já é tarde, para incomodar o professor. Mas expliquem-me, como você estão aqui? Como é possível…

- Professora, nós depois explica-mos tudo, mas precisamos mesmo de ver o diretor.

Minerva um pouco contrariada concordou e levou os ex-alunos até à sala do diretor, onde Dumbledore estava sentando lendo um livro sobre objetos raros.

- Boa noite, Minerva. A que se deve esta visita, tão tardia?

- Boa noite, Alvo. Estão aqui a Lily e Tiago Potter e o Sirius Black, incrivelmente jovens. Eles não quiseram explicar-me como é possível, sem antes falar consigo.

Dumbledore olhou com uma enorme curiosidade para os jovens,

- Espera um pouco professora, a senhora disse Lily e Tiago POTTER? Eu sou Lily Evans, não uma Potter.

- A srta. Evans tem razão, Minerva. Mas pelo que vejo, calculo que não seja deste tempo. De que ano vem, srta. Evans?

- 1976. – Respondeu a garota, fazendo Minerva ficar de boca aberta, mas não dizer nada.

- Muito bem e agora mais importante. Podia-me dizer como viajaram para o futuro? - Lily e Sirius olharam de forma acusadora para Tiago.

- Professor, o Sirius encontrou isto no chão, - Tiago entregou o vira-tempo ao diretor. – Eu pensava que era um vira-tempo normal e experimentei dar-lhe uma volta, e voltar uma hora atrás, mas em vez disse viemos 20 anos para o futuro e eu não faço a mínima de como.

Dumbledore observou mais atentamente o vira-tempo e o seu rosto tornou-se surpreso quando o reconheceu

- Meus caros jovens, isto não é uma vira-tempo comum, dos que voltam horas atrás, isto é na verdade um objeto extremamente raro, e esta é a segunda vez que vejo um igual, ele permite viajar para qualquer época tanto do futuro como do passado, inserindo uma data de ida e uma de volta.

- Isso significa que não podemos voltar? - Perguntou Lily olhando preocupada para o diretor.

- Podem, Srta. Evans, mas temo que apenas dia 19 de Julho. E antes que perguntem, hoje é dia 31 de Agosto, amanhã é o primeiro dia de aulas. Mas isso não é o que mais me preocupa, atualmente temos dois problemas muito maiores…

- Que problemas, Alvo? – Perguntou Minerva, recuperando do choque que tinha sido toda aquela informação.

- Alguém colocou estas datas no vira-tempo, isso apenas significa que por alguma razão alguém precisava ou queria vocês os três em Hogwats deste ano, e não sei se será pelas melhores razões O outro problema é o Harry.

- Quem é o Harry? – Perguntou Tiago.

- O seu filho e o de Lily. – Respondeu Minerva, percebendo tarde demais que não devia ter dito aquilo.

- O quê? Eu não vou ter um filho com o Potter, nem pensar! Oh, meu Merlin, foi por isso que a senhora tinha dito Lily e Tiago Potter, eu vou-me casar com ele e ter um filho. Minerva diga-me, por favor que eu estava sob a maldição Imperius, por favor…

- Eu vou casar com a minha ruivinha? – Disse Tiago com um enorme sorriso bobo na cara. – Almofadinhas, eu acho que você perdeu a aposta.

Sirius ia começar a protestar, mas Minerva entreviu.

- Acalmem-se os três. Alvo o que vamos fazer com eles?

- Calma Minerva, eles terão que ficar aqui, até poderem voltar ao seu tempo. Digam-me meus jovens em que ano escolar, estavam?

- A acabar o 6º ano. – Respondeu Sirius que até então tinha ficado calado, absorvendo toda aquela informação.

- Hum, acho então melhor os apresentar como professores, são todos muito inteligentes e poderosos, passaram bem. Mas teremos que mudar o vosso aspecto. Hum, Minerva, o que acha daquela Polissuco especial que eu desenvolvi?

- É capaz de resultar. Mas vais contar para mais alguém?

- É melhor não. Pelo menos por agora. Venham comigo Srta. Evans e Srs. Potter e Black.

Os três jovens e Minerva seguiram o diretor até uma sala secreta, que estava cheia de pequenos frascos e caixas, dos mais diversos gêneros e cores.

O diretor retirou de uma prateleira próxima, três frascos com um líquido transparente e uma caixa azul escura, com varias pequenas caixas dentro.

- Esta poção como já ouviram fui eu que a desenvolvi, é bastante idêntica à Polissuco, apenas tem um efeito de 3 meses, e felizmente não sabe tão horrivelmente. – Dumbledore sorriu e entregou um frasco a cada um dos jovens. – Agora os cabelos, eu tenho algumas reservas de diferentes tipos, para o caso de ser preciso por alguma razão, mas eu acho melhor tentar manter o mais idêntico com o vosso aspecto original possível, assim será mais fácil evitar grandes confusões.

O professor entregou uma caixa vermelha a Lily, que tinha alguns cabelos ruivos como o seu, entregou uma coisa negra a Tiago e uma castanha a Sirius, com tonalidades de cabelos idênticas às dos jovens.

– Agora outra coisa importante, os vossos nomes terão que ser alterados, mas aconselho a manterem idêntico ao original.

- Ruivinha, você podia chamar-se Vily. – Disse Sirius, levando uma tapa no braço. – Aiii ruivinha, você é bem forte. – Sirius massajou a zona que estava vermelha da tapa.

- Cala a boca, Black. – Lily voltou-se para Dumbledore. – Professor, eu pensei em algo como Liana, fica parecido não é?

- Sim, srta. Evans. Mas Liana quê?

- Eva… nne. Liana Evanne.

- É um nome bonito, ruivinha. – Disse Tiago de forma inocente.

- Obrigada, Potter. E vocês como vão chamar-se?

- O único nome parecido com Tiago que eu estou a ver é Thomas, não sei o que achas ruivinha?

- Sei lá, o nome vai ser seu não meu. – Disse Lily, tentando não ser muito dura com as palavras.

- Não ligues para ela, veado. Fica bem Thomas… Ponter! É isso mesmo Thomas Ponter, é mesmo a sua cara, veado, e melhor é parecido com Potter e Pontas.

- Que engraçado cachorro, está bem pode ser, até não é muito mau. Mas e você?

- Sirius não é parecido com nada. Talvez Simon, é um bocado esquisito, não é Pontas? – Perguntou Sirius encarando o melhor amigo com um ar pensativo.

- É almofadinhas. E também é tal e qual você. E como você inventou o meu apelido eu agoro invento o seu. Deixa pensar Simon…Blane. Simon Blane. O nome perfeito para um cachorro como você.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas aceitou o apelido que Tiago escolhera.

- Vejo que já escolheram, então a Senhorita Liana Evanne, e os Senhores Thomas Ponter e Simon Blane. Como também já tinha dito irão ser professores, por isso também teremos que escolher agora que disciplina irão lecionar a partir de amanha, tem alguma área em específico com que estejam confortáveis?

- Eu sou boa em poções. – Respondeu Lily, animada com a ideia de ser professora de uma disciplina que sempre gostara muito.

Dumbledore e Minerva olharam-se, ambos sabiam que juntar a Lily com o Severo, não ia ser algo bom, mas também não tinham grandes hipóteses, por isso Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça e virou-se para os garotos.

- Eu e o Pontas somos ótimos em Transfiguração. – Disse Sirius, sorrindo com Tiago de uma forma maroto, que representava sempre sarilhos e alguém na enfermaria devido a alguma azaração.

- Alvo, não! Por favor, eu sei que eles são dos melhores alunos de Transfiguração que já vi na minha vida, mas eles os dois iam destruir a sala ou até mesmo o castelo, antes de algum aluno sequer conseguir dizer " Hogwarts".

- Professora, que falta de confiança em nós. – Protestou Tiago, mas o olhar de Minerva calou-o logo.

- Sr. Ponter e Sr. Blane, eu concordo com a Minerva.

- Até o diretor… - Disse Tiago amuado, mas logo teve uma ideia ainda mais perigosa. – O senhor podia criar uma disciplina de "Azarações e Peças", acredite não conseguia arranjar melhor professores que eu e o cachorro.

Minerva e Lily assim que ouviram o que Tiago disse, ficaram horrorizadas com a cena que tinha imaginado, mas antes de protestarem o diretor falou.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu o diretor divertido com a ideia e com a cara de Minerva e Lily, que o olhavam como se fosse totalmente louco, pois todos ali sabiam que aquilo ia correr mesmo muito mal.

- Ouviu cachorro, agora os marotos vão poder passar os seus ensinamentos às próximas gerações Calma Minerva e Ruivinha, eu e o cachorro promete-mos tentar não destruir Hogwarts. – Disse Tiago animado com a ideia e sorrindo novamente de forma marota.

- Espero bem que não, Professor Ponter. E meus jovens não se esqueçam de tomar amanha a poção e decorar os novos nomes. Minerva por favor acompanha os novos professores aos seus novos quartos, já é bem tarde e não podemos esquecer que amanha é o primeiro dia de aulas. Boa noite a todos. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo para os jovens, que tanta falta fazem para muita gente.

Todos desejaram as boas noites ao diretor e Minerva levou-os até seus quartos, em que todos adormeceram com um único pensamento "Amanha seria sem dúvida um grande dia."

**000000000000000*.*000000000000000**

Oieeeeeee, e então chegamos ao Fim do primeiro capitulo. Queria deixar um aviso, num dos locais onde publico esta Fic, nos cinco capítulos que tenho publicados, tenho 76 comentários, portanto se eu não tiver comentários aqui, eu simplesmente deixo de publicar… Não perciso de mil e quinhetos comentários, mas a minha condição para continuar a publicar é ter pelo menos um leitor, e como eu sei que tenho leitor? É vendo comentários.

_**POR ISSO TRATE DE FAZER O FAVOR DE COMENTAR… **_

Bjs, MelanieSofie


	2. Chapter 2  Novidades

**Oieeeeeee! Pessoas Lindonas que estão visitando a minha Fic.**

**Queria agradecer ás pessoas maravilhosas que fizeram comentário no cap anterior, e pedir que não lancem nenhum Avada em mim e que nem se tentem suicidar, pois eu preciso de leitoras, okay lindas?**

**Queria avisar uma coisinha, eu de dois em dois capítulos coloco no Final do Cap, aquilo que eu chamo carinhosamente de Pormenores, que é uma espécie de curiosidades, sobre este e o cap. Passado. **

**Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura.**

**000000000000000*.*000000000000000**

Em Hogwarts, perto da hora de almoço estavam três jovens dormindo agitadamente nas suas camas, no dia anterior com toda a conversa com o diretor, os jovens tinham-se deitado muito tarde, e com tantas novidades na cabeça, todos estavam muitos cansados.

Mas uma certa ruivinha, que nunca se habitara a dormir até tão tarde, acordou e olhou para o relógio que se encontrava ao lado da cama.

- Meio-dia? - Disse a jovem para si própria – Pelas cuecas dourados de Merlin, não é possível ser tão tarde.

Lily levantou-se, vestiu a sua capa preta e tomou a poção especial que Dumbledore lhe dera. A poção tinha um agradável gosto a cereja, bem diferente do da Polissuco comum, e logo começou a fazer efeito, fazendo Lily ficar poucos centímetros mais baixa, os seus cabelos cresceram vários centímetros e ficarem ondulados e os seus olhos tornarem-se num azul muito escuro.

Depois da transformação feita, Lily olhou-se ao espelho, aparentava ter aproximadamente uns trinta e poucos anos, mas continuava muito bonita, com o mesmo aspecto doce, que sempre lhe fora muito característico

Ouve-se de repente duas batidas fortes na porta, e dois homens entram no quarto, o primeiro era muito belo, tinhas os cabelos negros curtos, muito lisos e brilhantes olhos verdes, o segundo também não lhe ficava atrás tinha os cabelos castanhos-escuros, um pouco mais compridos do que o primeiro, e possuía olhos azuis muito claros.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou Lily. Ela tinha quase a certeza que eram Tiago e Sirius, mas havia uma remota hipótese de serem outros professores e Lily não podia comprometer a sua identidade assim.

- Ruivinha, - Disse o homem de cabelos pretos, que Lily automaticamente concluiu que era Tiago – como pode não nos conhecer? Sinceramente não conhece o próprio marido…

- Eu não me casei com você, Potter!

- É Ponter, ruivinha. Você não pode esquecer-se, lembra? E vai casar, mas Liana, eu sinceramente gostava mais de você como era antes, era mais gostosa… - Disse Tiago sorrindo marotamente, o que fez Lily dar-lhe uma tapa bem forte.

- Aiii! Ruivinha, não me trata assim. Eu ainda ei de perguntar ao nosso filho se você continua assim.

Lily preparava-se para dar mais uma tapa em Tiago, que já tinha a cara vermelha, mas Sirius impediu-a.

- Liana, calma. Nós precisamos do veado vivo.

- É cervo! Raios cachorro, você não aprende, eu já lhe disse milhares de vezes a mesma coisa e você continua com o veado.

- Isso não interessa, não reclama veado.

Tiago bufou irritado mas não retorquiu.

- Importam-se de parar de discutir. É que já é hora de almoço e eu estou com fome. – Resmungou Lily, com uma mão na barriga.

- Ruivinha, você desse jeito até parece o Rabicho.

Tiago recebeu outro tapa, ainda mais forte que o primeiro, e a ruiva saiu do quarto, deixando para trás um Tiago quase a chorar de dor por causa da tapa, e um Sirius a rir descontroladamente.

Mas pouco depois os dois marotos, já recuperados, alcançaram Lily e os três dirigiram-se à cozinha, para irem buscar o seu almoço.

Já abastecidos de comida, voltaram para o quarto de Lily, onde almoçaram e conversaram sobre quadribol, e mais tarde sobre Harry.

- Cara, ele vai ser o meu sucessor, e vai pregar as maiores partidas contra os Sonserinos que esta escola já viu, e vai casar-se com uma ruivinha, e vai bater o meu recorde nas detenções e…

- Se Merlin tiver piedade, ele jamais será assim, principalmente se essa história de ele ser também meu filho for verdade. – Resmungou Lily ainda bastante frustrada com a ideia de ela ter um filho com o Potter e na pior das hipóteses o garoto ser igual ao pai.

- Ruivinha, ele tem sangue maroto. – Disse Tiago como isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo. – Ele tem que ser um verdadeiro maroto como aqui o papai.

Lily revirou os olhos e foi buscar um livro sobre poções raras, a uma das prateleiras do quarto.

Os dois marotos olharam-na incrédulos, mas ficaram de boca calada, e continuaram a conversar de o quanto maroto Harry deveria ser.

Várias horas passaram até que Lily, que continuava a ler o livro sobre poções olhou distraidamente para o relógio e deu um salto, era a segunda vez hoje que ela não dava pelas horas a passar.

- Potter! Quer dizer Ponter e Blane! Olhem, nós já estamos atrasados para o banquete.

- O quê? – Disseram os dois jovens, que imediatamente olharam para o relógio que marcava 21:15, já passava 15 minutos desde o início do banquete.

Os três jovens começaram a correr pelos corredores do castelo, mas Hogwarts estava um pouco diferente de à 20 anos atrás, os marotos não podiam utilizar o mapa à frente da ruivinha, por isso perdidos no enorme castelo, os marotos e Lily continuaram a correr, procurando o caminho e abrindo várias portas, de maneira a tentar achar o Salão Principal. Alguns minutos depois os três passam por uma porta que lembrava-lhes muito a porta do Salão.

- Cachorro, eu espero bem que seja mesmo esta a porta, eu não estou para continuar a correr de uma lado para o outro, com você e as suas pulgas. – Disse Tiago ofegante de tanto correr.

- Cala a boca, veado! Ruiva abre a porta.

Lily abriu a grande porta, e todos os olhares presentes na sala, se dirigiram para os novos professores.

- Hum… olá! Veado, é impressão minha ou eles estão a olhar para a gente como se fosse-mos fantasmas? – Disse Sirius encarando Tiago que que olhava por todo a mesa da Grifinória à procura do filho, mas no meio de tantas cabeças não estava a conseguir.

Dumbledore percebendo o pesado silêncio tossiu algumas vezes chamando a atenção de alguns estudantes.

- Professora Evanne e Professores Ponter e Blane, sejam bem-vindos. Posso ver que tiveram algumas dificuldades em encontrar o nosso Salão, mas ainda bem que chegaram, venham sentar-se e tomar este maravilhoso banquete conosco.

- Obrigado, diretor – Disse Lily constrangida com os olhares, e começou a andar se olhar para ninguém e puxando os dois marotos atrás de si.

Mas quando passavam mais ou menos no meio da mesa da Grifinória, Tiago e Sirius reparam num garoto extremamente parecido com Tiago, fazendo-os paralisar e encarar o garoto. Lily quando percebe que algo fez os garotos parar, olha para o garoto igual a Tiago e quase desmaia.

Enquanto isso Harry, fica constrangido com a maneira como os novos professores o estavam a olhar, era comum as pessoas o olharem com espanto, mas aquilo não parecia bem espanto ao garoto, mas sim susto, como se estivessem a ver um fantasma ou um ser que nunca pensavam existisse.

- Ele é exatamente igual… - Tiago ainda estava paralisado, ele nunca pensara que o garoto fosse realmente uma cópia exata dele, havia apenas uma pequena diferença, eram os olhos, ele tinha os olhos da sua amada ruivinha.

- Veado olha os olhos dele, são iguais aos da Lily - Disse Sirius, que também já percebera a diferença óbvia entre Harry e o seu melhor amigo.

Harry não precisava que lhe dissessem mais nada, aqueles professores conheciam os pais dele, e tinha reparado no quanto ele era parecido com seu pai, era apenas isso, tentou o garoto tranquilizar-se a si próprio, mas Harry reparou que havia algo familiar na forma como os dois professores se tratavam, de veado e cachorro, mas não lhe pareceu algo importante.

A única que não dizia nada nem sequer se mexia era Lily, que tentava a todo o custo não acreditar não acreditar naquilo que os seus olhos viam, ele era igual a Tiago, mas tinha os seus olhos, isso significava claramente que o garoto também era seu filho, e mesmo ela não suportando o Potter, era impossível não sentir o amor, que estava no seu coração, e que mesmo sem conhecer o garoto, já sabia que o amava acima de tudo.

Mas então Tiago faz algo impulsivamente e coloca as duas mãos em cada lado do rosto do garoto, apertando e esticando as bochechas do garoto, numa tentativa idiota de tentar ver se o garoto era realmente real.

- Po… Ponter! O que é que está a fazer ao garoto? Pará imediatamente com isso. – Gritou Lily, puxando as mãos de Tiago a para longe da cara de Harry que os olhava como se fossem loucos.

- Liana, ele é exatamente igual, como é possível?

- Eu sei Ponter, mas não podes fazer isso ao garoto. Desculpe, Harry.

Harry ainda olhava para os novos professores como se fossem loucos, mas tentou dizer algo à bruxa, mas ela zangada puxou os outros professores rapidamente para a mesa dos professores, sem encarar ninguém e sentou-se no meio deles, com o rosto enraivecido, o que parecia assustar Tiago e Sirius.

Depois de todos terminarem de comer, os pratos e o resto da comida desaparecem, e uma grande barulheira instala-se no Salão, apenas terminando quando o diretor se levanta e todos os alunos viram a sua atenção.

-Bem, agora que estamos todos digerindo outro magnífico banquete, peço uns poucos momentos de sua atenção para os nossos usuais avisos início de ano. Alunos do primeiro ano devem saber que a floresta do terreno é terminantemente proibida para alunos. E uns poucos de nossos alunos mais velhos devem estar sabendo agora também. - Os três jovens viram Harry, um garoto ruivo e uma garota morena trocarem sorrisos. – E claro não esqueçamos de também de lembras alguns professores, que também gostam de se aventurar.

O rosto de Lily ficou da cor dos seus cabelos, enquanto Tiago e Sirius sorriam de forma marota.

- Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu, pelo que ele me disse é a quadricentésima sexagésima segunda vez, para lembrá-los que mágica não é permitida nos corredores entre classes, nem um monte de outras coisas, todas podem ser checadas na extensa lista que agora fica fixada na porta do escritório do Sr. Filch. Nós tivemos várias mudanças na equipe de professores esse ano. Estamos muito felizes em dar as boas-vindas de volta à professora Grubbly-Plank, que estará dando aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas; também estamos encantados de apresentar a professora Umbridge, nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e não nos esqueçamos de dar as boas-vindas à encantadora professora Liana Evanne, que dára aula de Poções junto com o professor Snape.

Os três jovens ao ouvirem aquilo viram a cabeça para o professor de cabelos negros oleosos e o seu igual nariz em gancho, nenhum deles podia acreditar que aquele era Severo Snape e que Lily iria dar aula junto dele, mas mesmo assim, o mais surpreendido de todos era o proprio Severo, que encarava Dumbledore perplexo

– E por ultimo os divertidos professores Ponter e Blane, que darão uma nova disciplina este ano, nomeada "Peças e Azarações".

Vários alunos, nomeadamente da Grifinória sorriam devido à nova disciplina, mas no meio de tantos alunos não havia dúvida que os mais sorridentes eram dois ruivos da Grifinória.

- Agora as tentativas para os times de Quadribol das casas serão...

Ele parou, olhando curiosamente para a professora Umbridge. Ela não era muito mais alta em pé do que sentada, houve um momento em que ninguém entendeu o porquê de Dumbledore ter parado de falar, mas então a professora Umbridge limpou sua garganta - Hum, hum - e ficou claro que ela ficou de pé e estava querendo fazer um discurso.

Dumbledore apenas olhou e ficou confuso, então se sentou espertamente e olhou em alerta para a professora Umbridge, como se não tivesse desejado nada melhor que ouvi-la. Pelo contrário os outros professores não esconderam tão bem a sua admiração, de maneira que os olhos da professora Sprout deixara de ser vista entre o seu cabelo, a boca da professora McGonagall ficou mas fina do que nunca, mas mesmo assim o que atraía mais a atenção eram as bocas abertas de os três jovens professores, que não acreditavam como aquela bruxa tinha a ousadia de interromper o diretor no seu discurso.

- Diretor, eu e o ministério não fomos informados desses três novos professores, nem de essa patética disciplina, que irá ser lecionada num escola tão importante como esta. – Sirius e Tiago lançaram olhares furiosos a Umbridge.

- Pois, mas o diretor não deve explicações nenhumas a uma coisa velha e feia como você, e muito menos a falta de respeito que você demonstrou ao interrompe-lo. – Disse Tiago com um sorriso de vingança, fazendo vários alunos rir.

O rosto de Umbridge contorceu-se, mas a bruxa voltou a colar um sorriso falso nos lábios

- Prof. Ponter, temo que não tenha sido pedida a sua opinião, mas esquecendo esse pormenor que será discutido mais tarde com o diretor Eu gostava de dizer o quão adorável é estar de volta a Hogwarts, devo dizer! E ver rostos tão felizes olhando para mim.

Nenhum aluno naquele Salão parecia feliz, na verdade pareciam bastante confusos e alguns ainda um pouco divertidos com as palavras do novo professor.

- Eu estou realmente esperando conhecer todos vocês e estou certa que seremos ótimos amigos!

Tiago e Sirius tossiram de forma bastante audível, fazendo Umbridge lançar-lhe olhares furiosos e alguns alunos olharem divertidos com a situação.

- Hum, Hum. – Umbridge limpou novamente a garganta e a sua voz saiu monótona, como se tivesse decorado o que iria dizer. - O Ministro da Magia sempre considerou a educação de jovens bruxos e bruxas de vital importância. Os raros dons com os quais vocês nasceram poderiam não servir para nada se não fossem nutridos e afiados por instruções cuidadosas. – Um barulho de dois ressonares altos, espalhou-se por todo o Salão, vindo da mesa dos professores, Tiago e Sirius estavam com as cabeças na mesa e ressonavam propositadamente, enquanto Lily novamente corada, dava com os cotovelos nos dois marotos, que agora sorriam.

Toda a escola estava rindo da situação, menos a Prof.ª Umbridge que lhe lançava mais uma vez olhares furiosos, até se recompor e novamente colocar um sorriso no rosto.

- Hum, Hum, Prof. Ponter e Blane. – Umbridge parecia cuspir os nomes dos dois marotos, mas sempre mantendo o sorriso falso e um olhar fulminante. – Eu compreendo que estejam cansados, mas certamente poderão esperar algum tempo…

- Correção coisinha cor-de-rosa. Eu e o cachorro não estamos cansados, nós estamos ENTEDIADOS, com toda essa conversa sem interesse! – Gritou Tiago bem alto para a bruxa.

- Pela primeira vez, você diz alguma coisa de jeito, veado!

- É cervo, cachorro! Será que você não enxerca!

Toda a escola olhava para os novos professores, nunca ninguém tinha visto professores falando daquele jeito, mas passados alguns segundos de choque o salão encheu-se de risos, vindos de todas as mesas menos da Sonserina, que os olhava com desprezo.

- Desculpe o que me tinha chamado? – Disse Umbridge com bastante dificuldade em esconder o ódio que estava a sentir.

- Coisinha cor-de-rosa! – Disse Tiago orgulhoso.

- Cor-de-rosa?

- Você está vendo aqui mais alguma coisa feia e vestida de cor-de-rosa de cima a abaixo, como você? – Assim que Tiago disse isso, recebeu um pontapé de Lily tão forte, que teve de se conter para não gritar.

Novamente várias risadas foram ouvidos, quase todos os alunos se estavam a divertir vendo o professor provocar e humilhar Umbridge e a ser espancado pela ruiva ao seu lado.

Mas quem não conseguia de maneira nenhuma parar de rir era Sirius que estava quase caindo da cadeira.

- Eu considero o seu comentário desnecessário e inútil, como a disciplina que irá lecionar, mas esse problema será resolvido em breve. – Umbridge deu-lhes um sorriso sombrio. – Como eu ai dizendo, sem mais interrupções patéticas, as habilidades anciãs exclusivas para a comunidade de bruxos devem ser passadas por gerações pois podemos perdê-las para sempre. O tesouro guardado pelo conhecimento mágico passado por nossos ancestrais deve ser guardado, reabastecido e polido por aqueles que foram escolhidos para a nobre profissão de lecionar.

Umbridge fez uma pequena reverência para os colegas, mas nenhum deles a fez de volta.

- Cada diretor e diretora de Hogwarts tem trazido algo de novo para a pesada tarefa de governar essa histórica escola, - Tiago e Sirius começaram a fazer caretas na direção de Umbridge, fazendo vários alunos tentarem contar as risadas - e assim é que deveria ser, pois sem progresso haveria estagnação e decadência. Há de novo, progresso por fazer progresso deve ser desencorajado, pois nossas tentadas e testadas tradições geralmente não requerem mudanças. Os professores importam-se? – Umbridge parou o seu discurso e voltou-se para os dois marotos, que continuavam fazendo caretas e sorrindo com o seu tão conhecido sorriso maroto.

- Importamos. – Responderam os dois, com toda a falta de vergonha digna de um maroto.

Umbridge fingiu não ouvir a resposta e virou-lhes a cara, prosseguindo com o seu discurso.

- Ah, sim! Um balanço então, entre velho e novo, entre permanecer e mudar, entre tradição e inovação, entre fácil e complicado, sempre alterando o que não se encontra aceitável, e porque algumas mudanças virão para melhor, enquanto outras virão, ao completar o tempo, a ser reconhecidas como erros de julgamento. Enquanto isso, alguns velhos hábitos serão mantidos, e com o mesmo direito, haverá outros, fora de moda e fora de gasto que devem ser abandonados. Vamos ir para frente, então, entrem numa era de aberturas, efetividade e acontabilidade, com o intento de preservar o que deve ser preservado e aperfeiçoar o que deve ser aperfeiçoado, podendo sempre que acharmos práticas que deveriam ser proibidas.

Umbridge sentou-se, e o professor Dumbledore aplaudiu sendo seguido por todo o corpo decente, menos Tiago e Sirius que a olhavam de forma desafiadora.

- Muito obrigado professora Umbridge, isso foi bastante esclarecedor - ele disse, referenciando-se. - Agora, como eu estava dizendo, seleções de Quadribol deverão ser realizadas pelo aluno escolhido para capitão, e os horários e dias da seleção deverão ser afixados na sala comunal de cada casa e informada ao diretor da casa, agora Boa Noite.

Os alunos levantaram-se e foram saído em direção às suas casas, deixando o Salão vazio, com apenas o diretor e os professores.

- Mais um ano começa, meus caros colegas. Podem voltar para seus quartos, menos a Prof.ª Evanne, o Prof. Ponter e Blane. Minerva, você também venha. E Severo, você passe por lá mais tarde.

Os jovens e Minerva seguiram o diretor até à sua sala, onde entraram e sentaram-se nas poltronas que tinham sido conjugadas à frente da mesa onde Dumbledore se sentou.

- Diretor, aquele garoto… - Começou Tiago com algum receio.

- Sim Sr. Ponter, aquele garoto é o Harry. Ele é muito perecido com você, menos os olhos que herdou da Srta., mas se me permite acrescentar Sr. Ponter, achei a sua reação um pouco exagerada. O Harry ficou um pouco assustado.

Tiago corou fortemente, mas de repente ouvem-se duas batidas na porta, e uma voz tentando descobrir a senha.

- Sapos de chocolate, Feijões de todos os sabores, raios qual é a senha, suco de abóbora, bolo de chocolate…

Dumbledore com um breve movimento da mão, faz a porta abrir-se e mostra um Harry Potter um pouco desesperado.

- Ahh, professor. Eu precisava de falar com o senhor.

- Claro, Sr. Potter. Entre e sente-se, por favor. – Dumbledore conjuga outra poltrona perto de Lily, e Harry senta-se. – Então Sr. Potter, a que se deve esta visita?

- Ahh, é que… hum. – Harry olhou para Tiago um pouco constrangido.

- Está confuso com a reação do Prof. Ponter?

Harry acenou com a cabeça em concordância

- Ham… Harry, é isso não é? Bem, cara, desculpa aquilo, mas é que… que… - Disse Tiago um pouco atrapalhado, sem saber bem como se explicar, sem dizer quem era realmente.

- Harry, aqui o Ponter, teve aquela reação idiota, porque você é muito parecido com o seu pai quando era jovem, e ele confundiu-te. Desculpa a idiotice dele. – Explicou Lily, salvando Tiago, que a olhava agradecido.

- Mas garoto, você é realmente igual, se não fossem os olhos eu diria mesmo que você era o Tiago. – Disse Sirius, fazendo os olhos de Harry brilharem, ele adorava quando lhe falavam sobre os seus pais.

- Bem Harry, se você não precisa de mais nada pode voltar para o seu dormitório, tenho a certeza que a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley devem estar bastante ansiosos pela sua chegada.

Harry preparava-se para sair quando Lily lhe pega pela mão e o puxa.

- Dumbledore, deixa o garoto ficar. Por favor. – Pediu a ruiva com um sorriso maternal.

- Liana, o Sr. Potter deve estar cansado, e terão bastante tempo para conversarem mais tarde, tenho a certeza que o Sr. Potter deve ter diversas questões a colocar-vos. – Disse Minerva amavelmente.

Lily soltou Harry e o garoto saiu, desejando as boas noites a todos os professores.

- Prof.ª Evanne, eu e a Minerva percebemos que queira estar com o seu filho e conhece-lo melhor, mas existem algumas coisas que vocês precisam de saber, antes de puderem conversar com o Harry.

Os três jovens concordaram com a cabeça e o diretor continuou.

- Algumas dessas coisas estão relacionadas com o futuro e poderem ser bastante chocantes, por isso peço-vos que mantenham a calma e a mente o mais aberta possível. Todos vocês já ouviram falar do Lord Voldmort?

- Aquele lunático que anda a matar trouxas e nascidos trouxas? – Perguntou Tiago, tendo quase a certeza que já tinha ouvido esse nome

- Sim, mas infelizmente ele começou também a atacar bruxos com mais força e a reunir aliados, tornando-se o maior e mais temido bruxo das trevas de sempre, aterrorizando o nosso mundo e o dos trouxas. Só que pouco tempo depois do Harry nascer, ouve uma profecia, "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima… nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês… e o Lorde das trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece…e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver…" o menino dessa profecia é o Harry.

A boca de Lily abriu-se horrorizada com o que ouvia, o seu filho estava destinado a matar aquele monstro, não, não podia ser…

- Mas infelizmente um dos aliados de Voldemort ouviu e informou-o, e ele foi atrás do Harry, - Lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto de Lily, enquanto Sirius e Tiago tentavam ser fortes. – e conseguiu encontrar-vos, mas Lily, você poderia ter sido poupada, mas você decidiu morrer pelo Harry, esse sacrifício fez uma magia que o protegeu da maldição da morte...

- Espere, porque haveria Voldemort poupar-me, eu sou uma nascida trouxa! – Interrogou Lily sem conseguir parar de chorar.

- Lily, não consegue pensar um pouco de quem seria capaz de pedir a Voldemort para você fosse poupada, eu sei que a senhorita é muito inteligente.

Lily ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, até perceber de quem Dumbledore estava a falar.

- Não, não foi ele… Diga-me que não foi ele! – Pediu Lily.

- Sim, Srta. Evans. Mas bem continuando…

- De quem estão a falar? – Exigiu Tiago sem perceber nada da conversa.

- Não interessa, Sr. Potter. Bem, o seu sacrifício de escolher morrer para proteger o Harry, fez uma magia muito antiga, que o protegeu, e a Maldição voltou-se contra Voldemort. Então o Harry ficou sozinho, visto que o Sr. Black tentou vingar a vossa morte e foi preso em Azkaban, injustamente.

- O meu… filho… ficou… órfão? – Perguntou Lily substituindo as lágrimas por soluços, que mal a deixavam falar.

- Lamentavelmente sim, Srta. Evans. – Lily levantou-se bruscamente e dirigiu-se à porta, sendo parada por Tiago que a abraçou fortemente por trás, impedindo-a de sair.

- Lily, acalma-te por favor. – Lily virou-se a abraçou Tiago, enquanto os dois choravam compulsivamente nos braços um do outro.

- Tiago…Tiago, nós… temos que… impedir, por favor… Tiago

- Calma, querida, eu protejo-te e ao nosso filho também, meu amor.

- Tiago…

Sirius olhava para os dois um pouco surpreendido com a demonstração se carinho entre os dois, mas a dor era maior, tinham acabado de lhe dizer que o seu melhor amigo, a ruiva tinham morrido, ele tinha sido preso injustamente e o seu afilhado tinha ficado órfão e sozinho.

- Lily, Tiago. Por favor sentem-se, existem mais coisas para serem contadas. Eu sei que é duro, mas por favor. – Pedir Minerva que também chorava, afinal aquela era a história da perda de alguns dos seus alunos preferidos e de uns grandes amigos seus.

- A Minerva têm razão. Sentem-se. – Tiago sentou-se e puxou Lily para o seu colo, onde a ruiva chorava silenciosamente. – Eu sei que custa, e é importante realçar que nós não estamos a contar-vos isto para mudar o passado, pois este não pode ser mudado, estamos sim a contar-vos porque como irão ficar aqui, iriam descobrir toda a verdade de qualquer maneira, e assim poupamos surpresas.

- Mas profe… ssor, ainda… nã…o nós disse… onde o… Har…ry vai… viver…. – Pediu Lily ainda nos braços de Tiago

- Com a sua irmã Petúnia e o seu marido.

- O quê? – Gritou Lily. – A minha irmã? Como pode ter deixado o meu bebé com ela… Ela sempre me odiou. O meu bebé… Podia o ter deixado com o Remo… até o Pedro era melhor que ela…

- Não considero uma boa ideia o ter entregue ao Sr. Lupin, e o Sr. Pettigrew está… desaparecido.

- Como não considera o Remo uma boa ideia? O Remo é nosso amigo e o único maroto decente…

- Ei, você nos ofende, ruiva. O Dumbledore tem razão.

- Alguém me explica o que tem o Remo? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com os vossos desaparecimentos estranhos?

Tiago e Sirius entre olharam-se, eles não podiam esconder mais a verdade de Lily.

- Bem, Lily. O Aluado é um lobisomem. – Lily esbugalhou os olhos. – E os desaparecimentos eram porque nós tornamo-nos animagos ilegais para o poder-mos ajudar nas suas transformações.

Lily ficou sem palavras, sempre tivera uma teoria disso, mas nunca realmente pensou que fosse realmente isso.

- Bem como o Sr. Potter já explicou, Srta, todos concordamos que não era sensato atribuir essa tarefa ao Sr. Lupin, e eu considerei melhor mantê-lo afastado do nosso mundo, por motivos óbvios, afinal ele ficou muito famoso, por ser a única pessoa que sobreviveu à maldição da morte, então ele viveu com a sua irmão até completar os 11 anos e começar a estudar em Hogwarts, e desde a sua chegada tem ocorrido diversos acidentes. Srta. Evans, tente por favor manter a calma, porque eu irei relatar de forma bastante básica o que aconteceu até agora.

- No primeiro ano de Harry aqui na escola, começou a haver suspeitas do surgimento de Voldemort, que se encontrava não exatamente como um fantasma, mas algo parecido, e eu e o Sr. Flamel, que todos já devem ter ouvido falar, bem nós decidimos que o Gringotes não era seguro o suficiente para a Pedra Filosofal e levamos a para Hogwarts escondendo-a por diversos encantamentos, bem ninguém suspeitava de um professor, qe já lecionava á diversos anos, até o Sr. Potter e os seus amigos a Srta. Hermione Granger e o Sr. Ronald Weasley, descobriram a verdade e passaram todos os encantamentos de proteção até chegarem á pedra filosofal, mas esse professor que na verdade partilhava o seu corpo com Voldemort, já se encontrava lá, e graças a um feitiço que eu lancei, apenas o Harry conseguiu a pedra e no final correu uma luta, em que o professor morreu e o Harry, embora ferido consegui novamente sobreviver.

- No segundo ano, ocorreu algo que na minha opinião um dos piores anos, todos vos já ouviram falar da Câmara Secreta, bem ele foi novamente aberta, pelo seu Herdeiro, que é na verdade o verdadeiro Lord Voldemort, que através de um diário controlou uma aluna, e houveram bastantes alunos nascidos-trouxas petrificados, mas no final o Harry e o Sr. Weasley conseguiram entrar na câmara, matar o basilisco lá dentro e salvar a aluna presa na câmara.

- No terceiro ano, Sr. Black lembra-se que o senhor foi preso injustamente, bem o senhor conseguiu fugir de Azkaban, de pela primeira vez desde sempre, tornando-se um fugitivo procurado, bem você encontrou o Harry, contou-lhe toda a verdade e devido a um imprevisto com o Sr. Lupin, que lecionou nesse ano DCAT, o senhor foi novamente capturado, mas o Harry e a Srta. Granger com um vira-tempo conseguiram o salvar.

- No quarto ano, ocorreu pela primeira vez em bastantes anos o Torneio Tribruxo, em que um representante de cada escola participa, só que devido a uma inscrição feita por um espião de Voldemort, o Harry tornou-se o quarto campeão da nossa escola, ele participou em todas as provas até chegar à ultima, em que infelizmente a taça estava enfeitiçada e levou o Harry e o outro campeão de Hogwarts para um cemitério onde estava Voldemort, que matou o outro jovem, e com o sangue de Harry conseguiu voltar à vida, e os dois confrontaram-se frente a frente, e o Harry conseguiu mais uma vez milagrosamente sobreviver, bem mas o problema é que o Ministério não acredita no Harry e em mim, e tem andado a tentar desacreditar-nos e chamar-nos mentirosos, e é por essa razão que nós temos a nossa adorada, especialmente por si Sr. Potter, professora Umbridge no nosso grupo de colegas, numa tentativa de o Ministério controlar Hogwarts e provavelmente me tirar daqui. E bem aqui estamos então, no quinto ano.

Os três jovens estavam simplesmente estupefactos com aquilo que ouviram, aquela era a história de Harry, e era inacreditável, tudo aquilo que o garoto passara até agora.

- Eu quero falar com ele. – Disse Lily tentando controlar as lágrimas.

- Prof.ª Evanne, penso que não seja sensato, nem o momento para o Sr. Potter saber quem vocês são, por isso peço-vos para tentar assimilar toda a informação que ouviram, e não fazer nada que possa ser prejudicial.

- Como poderia ser prejudicial para o garoto, que viveu a vida toda sem mim e o Tiago, finalmente nos puder conhecer e receber o nosso amor? - Gritou Lily, já sem conter a lágrimas.

- Seria chocante para ele, Profª Evanne. Agora outros assuntos sérios. – Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta da sua secretaria e retirou vários papéis, que entregou aos jovens. - São os vossos horários, e antes de irem tenho mais algo a vos dizer, eu sei que todos ficaram muito chocados ao encontrarem o Prof. Snape, e devem saber que ele pertence a uma ordem que eu fundei, a Ordem de Fénix, que foi criada para combater as Trevas e Voldemort, e vocês pertenceram a ela, quando acabaram a escola, mas o que importa é que ele está do nosso lado, agindo como agente duplo do lado das Trevas, - Dumbledore lançou um olhar profundo a Lily. – por isso peço-vos Profs. Ponter e Blane, que esqueçam a vossa rivalidade e apenas comportem-se como se apenas o conhecessem por andarem em Hogwarts na mesma altura, estamos entendidos?

Tiago e Siruis, embora um pouco contrariados, aderiram com a cabeça.

- Então vão dormir, já é bastante tarde e eu ainda preciso de falar com o Severo. Boa Noite, meus caros jovens.

- Boa noite, professor. – Responderam os três jovens e todos saíram do gabinete acompanhando, Lily até ao seu quarto.

- Tiago, quer dizer Potter. Bem… você quer passar aqui a noite… hum, comigo? – Tiago abriu a boca espantado com o convite da ruivinha, e logo colocou um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Não é nada disso que está a pensar, Potter. Eu apenas não quero ficar sozinha…

- Claro que fico. Boa noite cachorro.

Sirius piscou o olho ao amigo e foi embora para o seu quarto.

- Você vai dormir no sofá, que é para não pensar besteira. – Disse Lily enquanto já estavam sozinhas.

A ruiva deu um beijo na cara de Tiago e foi-se deitar na cama, enquanto Tiago ainda sorrindo marotamente, deitou-se no sofá, e os dois por algumas horas puderam esquecer o pesadelo que o seu filho vivera.

**000000000000000*.*000000000000000**

**Pormenores****:** * Eu sempre imaginei o Tiago e o Sirius uns dos melhores alunos da Minerva porque se pensar-mos bem, eles conseguiram enquanto ainda andavam na escola tornarem-se animagos ilegais sozinhos, por isso eu sempre os imaginei assim;  
><span>_* Quem colocou a data no vira-tempo é um dos maiores segredos da história, e apenas será revelado no fim, mas podem deixar os vossos palpites;  
><em>* O sabor da Polissuco a cereja é por causa, de esse ser o meu fruto preferido;  
><span>_* Todos no salão ficam a olhar para eles, porque nunca os viram na vida e porque conseguia ouvir-se aquilo que eles disserem antes de entrarem;_  
><span>* A senha de entrada no gabinete do diretor naquele dia era Suco de Toranja;<span>  
><em>* Lily percebeu mesmo que o Dumbledore estava a falar do Snape, quando ele lhe disse que era alguém ligado às trevas que pedira que a poupasse;<br>_* A Lily deixou o Tiago abraça-la e chama-la de meu amor, e dormir no seu quarto porque era um momento muito fragilidade, e ela precisava do apoio dele, para quem pensou que ela já estava apaixonada, lamento desiludir, mas o momento ainda não chegou;  
><span>**Agora vou fazer uma pergunta ( quero que respondam nos comentários)- Como acham que o Snape irá reagir na sua primeira aula com a nossa querida Lily? - Quero opiniões!**

**E aqui acaba mais um capitulo… Assim que tiver um comentários posto logo, okay? Eu tenho 5 capitulos prontos… quando estes tiverem publicados, é que vai demorar mais um pouquinho mas prontos.**

**COMENTEM! E me digam o que acharam do trailer da Fic que publiquei no cap. Passado.**

**Bjs, MelanieSofie**


	3. Chapter 3  Primeiro Dia

Oieeeeeee! Pessoas Lindonas que estão visitando a minha Fic.

A pedido de uma leitora, eu vou publicar os três capítulos que já tenho escritos, mas com uma condição, meus amores, vcs tem dar a opinião em todos, por favor são 2 minutos da vossa vida, que alegram o dia todo, okay? Eu podia publicar de dois em dois dias, mas n tou publicando tudo agr, para n fazer esperar, por isso façam a vossa parte ouviram?

Este capitulo, segundo algumas leitoras minhas, é melhor que eu já fiz, principalmente por ser um dos mais retardados e divertidos de todos, sem esquecer o tamanho monstruoso dele…Aiiiii, foi duas tardes inteiras só para o passar para o computador e tem quase 8.000 palavras… Mas prontos espero que gostem.

Este tbm possui pormenores, devido a ser mt grande.

Boa Leitura.

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou com o suave ressonar de Tiago que dormia confortavelmente no sofá do quarto.

- Você fica muito mais lindo, quando está a dormir. – Murmurou Lily para si própria – mas deve estar relacionado com o facto de você não estar a dizer besteira…

- Lily… Lily… - Balbuciou Tiago ainda a dormir.

Lily não ligou ao que Tiago disse, levantando-se e e vestindo-se. Quando já estava pronta, dirigiu-se até Tiago.

- Ei, acorda! Potter! – Tiago apenas mudou de posição, virando as costas para a ruiva. – Como raios o Sirius o acorda. – Lily começou a abanar Tiago com força até ele abrir os olhos e resmungar coisas incompreensíveis

- Vamos, Potter. Veste a capa, temos um longo dia.

- Ruivinha, você tem um longo dia, eu e o cachorro só damos uma aula no último tempo. – Disse Tiago com os olhos ensonados.

- Pois, mas mesmo assim você terá que ir tomar o café da manhã. Vá Potter! – Lily puxou Tiago, que quando se consegue levantar, puxa Lily pela cintura e a mantém perto de seu corpo. – Potter Larga-me. – Lily tentou soltar-se, mas em vão. – Estou a avisar-te. – A ruiva tira a varinha e aponta-a para a cara de Tiago, que longo a larga. – É incrível como contínuas o mesmo idiota.

Lily saiu do quarto emburrada, deixando Tiago sozinho, que logo teve que voltar para seu quarto para ir mudar de roupa e ir ter com Sirius.

Os dois marotos já juntos dirigem-se para o Salão, que estava cheia de alunos, mas não encontram a Lily.

- Minerva, onde está, hum… a Liana? – Perguntou Tiago ao chegar à mesa dos professores sentando-se ao lado da professora, seguindo por Sirius.

- Ela saiu mesmo agora, ela disse que queria ir ver umas coisas.

Tiago acenou com a cabeça e os dois marotos começaram a tomar o café da manhã calmamente.

***********************+.+***********************

Lily tinha acabado de sair do Salão, que tinha começado a encher de alunos, e tentava a todo o custo esconder a sua irritação, para ela era inacreditável que depois de tudo aquilo que tinha descoberto ontem, o Potter contínua-se o mesmo idiota de sempre, o que tornava cada vez mais difícil acreditar que tinha casado com ele…

A garota continuo a andar até chegar às masmorras, onde costumava ser a sua antiga sala de poções. Abriu a porta e Lily olhou em redor.

A sala estava um pouco diferente, como se fosse mais sombria do que na sua época, havia também mais prateleiras do que antes, e alguns ingredientes que nunca tinha visto, a única coisa que permanecia igual era o pequeno armário onde se guardavam os ingredientes mais importantes e em vez de uma mesa para o professor havia duas.

Lily entrou na sala, e dirigiu-se a uma das prateleiras, com ingredientes bastante familiares, o sangue de hipogrifo, pequenos tendões de dragão, um frasco com pêlo de unicórnio A garota sempre se deslumbrara com todos aqueles ingredientes, da forma de os conjugar, e que segundo o seu antigo professor ela tinha um talento enorme para confeção

Interrompendo os seus pensamentos, vários alunos entraram na sala, formando uma enorme barulheira. Lily sorriu com aquilo, era reconfortante pensar que à poucos dias era ela a entrar naquela sala para ter uma aula, e não para dá-la.

- Silêncio. – Disse uma voz fria ao entrar na sala, fazendo todos as vozes desapareceram rapidamente.

- Bom dia Severo. – Disse Lily como se ele ainda fosse o seu querido melhor amigo, sem todo aquilo que lhe tinha tido e todo aquilo que fez de bom e de mal e sentou-se na sua mesa.

- Bom dia. – Disse Severo novamente num tom frio. – Antes de começar, eu penso ser preciso lembrar todos vós, que este ano irão todos prestar os N.I.E.M.s, e que eu não aceito nenhum aluno meu com menos de um mero "Ótimo "- Severo também se sentou na sua secretaria ao lado da de Lily.

- E eu que realmente pensava que tu ias exigir mais dos alunos. – Disse Lily sarcasticamente.

- Desculpe?

- Achas realmente, Severo, que todos eles vão conseguir um "Ótimo" nos N.I.E.M.s, é o exame mais complicado e difícil de todos.

- Claro que acho, se não…

- Se não o quê? Envenena-os? – Os olhares de alguns alunos, fizeram Lily pensar que era realmente isso que ele faria.

Mas Severo não retorquiu, prosseguindo com o seu discurso.

- Hoje, irão realizar uma poção que certamente sairá no exame, sendo umas das poções mais complicadas que farão, é a Poção da Cegueira, ela permite a quem a toma, ficar sem ver nada durante várias horas, e em casos raras durante dias. Os ingredientes e o método. – Severo balançou a varinha e surgiu no quadro preto uma longa lista de ingredientes e indicações explícitas. – O necessário encontrasse no armário – Com a varinha Severo abre o armário – Tem exatamente 2 horas. Comecem

A poção que Severo tinha pedido para fazer, era de sétimo ano, consequentemente Lily nunca a tinha feito numa aula, mas já a tinha visto num dos livros da biblioteca, e sabia exatamente como realiza-la, então a ruiva levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos alunos para os ajudar, enquanto Severo permanecia sentando, fingindo que Lily não existia.

- Coloque apenas três gotas, Srta… - Disse Lily para a única garota da Grifinória na sala.

- Spinnet, Alicia Spinnet.

- Srta. Spinnet. Agora duas voltas no sentido anti-horário – A garota fez o que Lily dissera, e a poção passou de um tom carmim para vermelho vivo. – Muito bom, agora deixe 15 minutos em lume breve e depois adicione os restantes ingredientes.

Alicia sorriu para a professora, percebendo que Lily era sem dúvida muito melhor professora que Snape.

Lily continuo pela sala, ajudando e dando indicações, e quando acabou a ronda, voltou para a sua mesa.

- Porque fez aquilo? – Perguntou Severo, mantendo o rosto indiferente.

- Fiz o quê?

- Ajudo-os, o objetivo disto era eles realizarem, a poção sozinhos, e não com a senhora a ajuda-los.

- Mas a poção da cegueira à muito difícil, até mesmo para alunos de sétimo ano, e eu apenas dei algumas indicações, nada de mais. – Respondeu Lily, tentando encontrar o seu melhor amigo, naquele homem frio.

- Então não volte a… - Em barulho de um caldeirão a explodir ouviu-se por toda a sala, e uma nuvem cinzenta cobre a sala toda.

Lily preparava-se para ir ver como estava o aluno, mas Severo, olhou-a furiosamente e levantou-se dirigindo-se ao Corvinal, que tinha feito o estrago.

- Legrant. – O garoto olhou para o professor assustado. – Menos 20 pontos para a Corvinal. Me diga como você pode ser tão estúpido ao ponto de em vez de colocar a poção a lume breve, coloca-la no máximo

- Severo, não precisa de ser assim com o garoto. – Lily levantou-se e dirigiu-se à mesa do Corvinal que a mirava estupefacto.

– Meu querido, você está bem? – O garoto acenou com a cabeça. – Ainda bem. Evanesce. – A poção e o fumo desapareceram. – Voltem todos para os seus lugares. Sr. Legrant. Eu ajudou-o a fazer a poção de novo, desta vez sem ela explodir, está bem?

- S-sim. – Disse o garoto.

Enquanto isso todos os outros voltaram-se para as suas poções e Severo olhava-a de forma reprovadora, que Lily cuidadosamente ignorou.

- Traga o seu material para a minha mesa. – Pediu Lily indo se sentar, seguindo por Severo.

- Srta. Evanne, eu não aceito nas minhas aulas, que alguém me contraia, por isso espero bem que não volte a repetir.

- Severo, você estava a gritar com o garoto por ele ter feito uma coisa mal.

- É totalmente inadmissível um aluno de 7º ano cometer um erro tremendamente estúpido

Lily preparava-se para reclamar, mas o garoto já estava com o material, por isso Lily virou as costas para Severo e concentrou-se em ajudar o garoto a fazer a poção de novo.

Os minutos passaram, até Severo mandar colocar a poção em frascos identificados e terminar a aula.

- Diga-me, Srta. Evanne, à quanto tempo ensina? - Perguntou Severo, quando já estavam sozinhos.

- Este é o meu primeiro ano. – Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não me olha assim, você é que queria matar as pobres crianças. – Lily sorriu calorosamente. – Qual é o ano que vamos dar a seguir?

- O quinto ano. – Lily sorriu, era a turma de seu filho. – Vou manda-los fazer o Gole da Paz, sozinhos. – Severo realçou a última palavra.

- Sozinhos? Por favor, Severo, isto é o primeiro dia, não o exame. Essa poção é bastante avançada para deixá-los faze-la sozinhos.

Severo preparava-se para negar, mas Minerva surgiu na porta da sala.

- Prof.ª Evanne, o diretor que falar com a professora, e consigo também Prof. Snape.

- Está bem, obrigado, Minerva. – Agradeceu Lily à sua antiga professora, que lhe sorriu.

Lily e Severo dirigiram-se ao gabinete do diretor, cruzando-se por vários alunos que cochichavam sobre a nova professora.

Assim que chegaram, a porta abriu-se e os dois puderam entrar sendo recebidos calorosamente por Dumbledore.

- Bom dia, meus caros colegas. Calculo que tenham recebido o aviso da Minerva. Bem, eu gostaria muito de saber como correu a sua primeira aula, Srta. Evanne.

- Correu muito bem, diretor Obrigado.

- E a sua Severo, gosta da companhia que lhe proporcionei? – Dumbledore sorriu calorosamente.

- Eu pensou que eu e a Srta. Evanne, tenhamos métodos de ensino bastante… diferentes.

- Eu pelo menos não tento envenenar os alunos…- Disse Lily baixinho, e em parte para si própria

Dumbledore riu-se da cena dos dois professores, ele estava um pouco surpreendido por Severo ainda não ter percebido que aquela era a sua adorada Lily, mas ele também sabia o quanto professor poderia ser cabeça dura.

- Muito bem, eu sabia que vocês iriam entender-se. Deve estar quase a começar a vossa próxima aula. Não vos empato mais. – Dumbledore sorriu mais uma vez para os dois, que saíram do gabinete, em direção às masmorras.

***********************+.+***********************

Depois de os dois marotos terminarem o café da manhã, saíram do salão e andaram pelos corredores, sem nenhum destino em concreto.

- Oh, cachorro. Nós só vamos ter aula às seis horas, o que é que fazemos até lá.

- Meu caro veado, você não sei, mas eu vou à biblioteca pesquisar sobre aquilo que aquele Grifinório do 2º ano falou. Eu adoro este futuro. – Disse Sirius entusiasmado. – Porque não vais é procura da ruiva?

- Está a dar aula com o Ranhoso.

- E o veado júnior?

- O quê? Eu não aceito que você chame isso ao meu filho, seu cachorro cheio de pulgas.

- Eu chamo o que quero, ele é meu afilhado. Mas veado júnior, podia o levar a perceber que ele era teu filho, então… hum… Pontas júnior, o único problema é se ele não souber do mapa.

- Ele é meu filho, é óbvio que sabe da melhor criação dos marotos.

- É cara! Pontas júnior! Mas eu terei de deixar de chamar você de Pontas e você a mim de Almofadinhas.

- Eu também prefiro chamar a você de cachorro.

Sirius revirou os olhos e despediu-se do amigo dirigindo-se à biblioteca.

O maroto assim que ficou sozinho tirou o mapa maroto e abriu-o.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! – Disse ele, e o mapa de Hogwarts surgiu no velho pergaminho. – Hum deixa ver aonde está a ruiva. – Tiago procurou pelo mapa, um ponto que disse-se Lily Evans, até o encontrar na sala de poções junto de vários pontos, incluindo o do seu maior inimigo.

Severo Prince Snape.

Tiago desejou profundamente ir até aquela sala e dar uma lição aquele ranhoso, mas tinha ordens explícitas de Dumbledore, para que ele e Sirius não demonstrarem quem eram, azarando-o. Mas pelo menos tinham Umbridge para se divertirem um pouco.

De repente Tiago ouve duas vozes aproximarem-se.

- Malfeito feito. – O mapa tornou-se novamente um pergaminho velho, que Tiago guardou nas vestes. – Quem está ai?

- Lumos. – Uma luz ilumina o corredor. – Olha Fred, é o novo professor. – Disse um dos ruivos.

- Ainda bem que sabem que sou. Agora respondam.

- George Weasley. – Disse o ruivo que reconhecera Tiago.

- Fred Weasley. – Disse o outro ruivo. – E devo dizer que o professor, veio dar a esta escola, o que ela mais precisa…

- Muitas marotagens e peças! – Completou George.

Tiago sorriu marotamente, estava a começar a gostar desses dois ruivos.

- Muito bem. Mas vocês os dois não fazem marotagens?

- Sempre que pudemos.

- E que a Minerva não nos apanha.

- Experimente andar com um novelo de lã. Resulta sempre. – Propôs Tiago, fazendo os dois jovens rir. – Mas vocês não deviam estar em aula? Não se preocupem eu não dou detenções a Grifinórios.

- Nós não gostamos do Snape. Ele parece um morcego velho, sempre a agoirar as nossas cabeças e a tirar-nos pontos pelas brincadeiras. – Disse Fred, fazendo Tiago soltar sonoras gargalhadas.

- Bela descrição, Weasley. Me digam de que ano são, para eu saber quando vou ter aula com vocês.

- 7º ano. Amanha a última aula da tarde. – Respondeu um dos gêmeos, que Tiago já não sabia se era Fred ou George.

- Mal posso esperar. Pelo que vejo você vão ser uns dos meus melhores alunos. Vá vão lá pregar peças que eu não vós empato mais.

Os dois ruivos sorriram e foram embora deixando Tiago novamente sozinho, que farto de andar, voltou pra o seu quarto, onde ficou até á hora de almoço.

***********************+.+***********************

Lily e Severo dirigiram-se à sala de aula, chegando em poucos minutos.

- Sentem-se – Disse Severo, com o mesmo tom frio ao entrar seguido por Lily .

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar profundo, com o intuito de dizer-lhe para não ser assim.

- Bom dia. – Lily sorriu calorosamente e os dois sentaram-se em suas mesas. – É um prazer conhecer-vos, eu sou a Professora Evanne, como provavelmente já sabem, devido à triste cena de ontem. – A ruiva revirou os olhos – Bom, como todos sabem este é um ano importante, onde irão prestar os N.O.M.s – o discurso de Lily era bastante idêntico ao de todos os professores, como que já tiveram aula, mas a ruiva falava num tom tão doce e caloroso, que captou a atenção de todos os alunos. – E dependendo do vosso desempenho, poderão ou não continuar nesta disciplina. Eu espero sinceramente que todos continuem conosco…

- Deixe-me eu falar Srta. Evanne. – Lily lançou-lhe eu olhar de aviso. – Como a professora disse, apenas aqueles com notas ótimas poderão continuar nesta aula, o que claramente significa que muitos de vocês estão despedindo-se. – Lily não gostou nem um pouco dos olhares trocados entre o seu filho e Severo, de puro desprezo e odio. – Pois sendo muitos de vocês claramente estúpidos – Lily deu uma cotovelada a Severo. – eu espero de vocês pelo menos um sofrível "aceitável"", senão irão enfrentar, o meu… descontentamento.

Vários alunos engoliram a seca, deixando Lily mais uma vez perceber que, Severo não estava a brincar.

- Severo, quem vai enfrentar do meu descontentamento é você se continuar a aterrorizar os alunos. – Lily lançou-lhe um olhar que fez o frio professor retrair-se por um breve momento. – Ninguém aqui vai enfrentar o descontentamento de ninguém, o que é importante realçar é que este é um ano importante e todos deverão dar o vosso melhor e estudar.

Os dois professores tornaram olhares fulminantes, Lily por Severo tratar mal os alunos, e Severo por Lily o interromper e falar por ele.

- A poção que irão realizar é usual sair nos N.O.M.s, o nome é Gole da Paz. – Continuo Lily. – As indicações e ingredientes estão no quadro. – Lily aponta a varinha para o quadro e com um feitiço não verbal a receita surge no quadro. – Tem uma hora e meia. Se precisarem de ajuda chamem-me.

Os alunos começaram a trabalhar, por isso Lily aproximou-se de Severo, para puderem conversar sem os alunos ouvirem.

- Você não pode ser tão duro. Eles são apenas crianças, Severo.

- Eu trato os meus alunos como eu achar necessário E agradeço que pare de se intrometer.

- Não, enquanto eu também for professora, é inaceitável tratar assim os alunos, você viu a cara deles quando você disse aquilo. Eles tem medo de você.

Severo sorriu, o que fez Lily lançar-lhe um olhar furioso.

- Você não costumava ser tão frio… - Severo paralisou, como é que aquela mulher poderia saber se ele costumava ser ou não frio antes.

- E de onde você me conhece?

- Andei em Hogwarts na mesma altura. Mas você não se deve lembrar. – Disse Lily tentando que Severo não desconfia-se das suas meias verdades.

Severo revirou os olhos, ele não gostava de lembrar-se desses anos infelizes, onde tinha de aguentar o Potter e o Black, e onde perdera o amor da sua vida para o seu maior inimigo.

- Você fique aqui, que eu vou ver o que os moleques – Lily lançou-lhe outro olhar furioso. – Está bem, crianças estão a fazer. – Severo virou-se para os alunos. – Neste momento um fumo cinzento deve estar a sair de vossas poções.

Severo levantou-se e rondou as mesas, sem comentar nada, apenas olhando fulminantemente para alguns erros, até chegar à mesa de Harry.

Esquecendo-se completamente da professora, Severo não perdeu a oportunidade de humilhar o filho do seu maior inimigo.

- Potter, o que isso deveria ser?

O mero prenunciar do apelido do seu filho, captou a atenção de Lily, mas permaneceu sentada.

Quem também olhava para mesa eram os outros alunos da Sonserina, ansiosos pro ver o espetáculo

- O Gole da Paz. – Respondeu Harry tenso.

- Diga-me Potter. – Severo falou suavemente. – Você sabe ler?

Lily levantou-se da mesa e dirigiu-se até é mesa do filho, encarando Severo mortiferamente.

- O que é que você pensa que está a fazer? – Perguntou a ruiva indignada.

- Desculpe? - Respondeu Severo, só agora reparando na ruiva atrás de si.

Lily olhou para a poção do filho, e reconheceu o erro na poção.

- Você esqueceu-se de adicionar duas gotas de hellebore. – Respondeu Lily aproximando-se do filho.

- É esse o ponto. O senhor Potter não deve saber ler, para não perceber o que está bem explicito na terceira linha.

Um garoto loiro da sonserina solta uma gargalhada.

- Não é um erro assim tão grave. Você não precisa de falar assim com o garoto. Vá se sentar que eu trato do resto.

Severo olhou incrédulo para a garota, e não se moveu.

- Severo Prince Snape vá se sentar imediatamente. Ou você vai ver esta ruiva muito, mas mesmo muito zangada. – Disse Lily, como sempre fazia quando eram jovens e o Severo não fazia o que ela pedia.

Os olhos de Severo arregalaram-se, e memórias da sua Lily dizendo exatamente a mesma coisa surgira-lhe. Completamente chocado, Severo fez o que a garota lhe mandara e senta-se na cadeira, respirando fundo e tentando tirar as dolorosas memórias da sua cabeça.

Ninguém naquela sala podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ver, o professore mais ruim e assustador de toda a escola, a fazer o que aquela professora mandara, deixando o Potter em paz e sentar-se.

- Sr. Potter. – Harry olhou para a professora. – O erro na poção não é muito grave, mas você terá que ficar aqui comigo depois da aula, se a quiser acabar, está bem? – Harry acenou afirmativamente à professora. – Leve os seus materiais e ingredientes para a minha mesa, e comece a faze-la de novo, eu tenho que acabar de ver o resto da turma, e depois vou ajuda-lo.

Harry fez o que a professora pedira, e dirigiu-se para a mesa sem olhar para Snape.

Lily sorriu para o garoto e dirigiu-se ao ruivo ao seu lado.

- Sr.?

- Rony Weasley. – Respondeu o ruivo encarando a professora surpreso de como ela ainda estava viva. Lily sorriu, reconhecendo o apelido, ele devia ser filho da Molly e do Arthur.

- Sr. Weasley. Vamos então ver o que o senhor fez. – Lily olhou para a poção, e um cheiro horrível a ovos podres, começou a soltar-se da poção, fazendo a ruiva torcer o nariz. – Sr. Weasley a sua poção está com… um… cheiro um… pouco… diga-mos um pouco desagradável – Lily tentava ser o menos dura possível – Você colocou alguns ingredientes em excesso, bem não existe muito a fazer… Experimente colocar duas gotas de essência de marlejo, mas apenas duas gotas, isso deve neutralizar o mau cheiro.

Rony concordou um pouco envergonhado, e foi buscar a essência que a professora dissera.

Enquanto isso Lily continuo a sua ronda, aconselhando alguns e corrigindo outros, até voltar à sua mesa, onde Harry mexia o caldeirão. - Já está correndo melhor. Mais duas voltas no sentido horário. – Harry fez o que a professora disse. – Agora pode adicionar hellebore. Isso mesmo. Deixe repousar 16 minutos e depois coloque o pêlo de unicórnio e o xarope de calmentinia. – Lily agora virou-se para os outros alunos. – Já devem estar terminando. Coloquem as amostras num frasco identificado, em cima da mesa do professor Snape.

Assim que Lily acabou de falar Severo lançou-lhe um olhar avisando-a para não interferir.

- E terão o dever de casa. Eu quero 30 centímetros e meio de pergaminho sobre as propriedades de pedra-da-lua e os seus usos no preparo de poções, para quinta-feira.

Os alunos começaram a colocar as poções nos frascos, menos Harry que ainda realizava a poção com Lily. Até que tocou e Severo dispensou os alunos e Harry acabara a poção, colocando-a também num frasco.

Entregou-a a Lily e sorriu para a doce professora, agradecido pela ajuda. Já sozinhos, Severo sem dizer nada saí da sala com um ar transtornado e desaparece do campo de visão, deixando-a completamente sozinha.

Mas Lily não ficou mais do que alguns minutos a arrumar e fechar a sala, e dirigir-se ao Salão Principal para almoçar.

Quando lá chegou reparou que nenhum dos marotos, nem Severo estavam lá, inconformada a ruiva dirige-se à mesa dos professores e senta-se ao lado de Minerva almoçando silenciosamente.

**********************+.+***********************

Tiago tinha passado a manhã todo a olhar para o mapa maroto, observando o ponto da sua ruiva, sempre junto daquele ranhoso. Ele sempre soubera que ele tinha sentimentos pela sua Lily, mas Tiago também sabia que ele a tinha perdido, e que não seria agora que a iria recuperar.

Convicto desses pensamentos, Tiago reparou que já era perto da hora de almoço, e saiu do quarto dirigindo-se até à cozinha onde pegou alguma comida.

Durante o caminho de volta para seu quarto, Tiago ouve uma conversa entre dois alunos da Grifinória do 5º ano.

- Cara, você acredita que a seguir vamos ter aula com aquela Umbridge?

- Nem me digas nada, Dino. Já estou a imaginar ela a dar-nos aula com aquela vozinha falsamente doce…

Tiago não ouviu o resto da conversa, mas aquilo deu-lhe uma ideia. Uma ideia digna de um maroto.

***********************+.+***********************

Tiago encontrava-se à frente da Sala onde o seu filho tinha acabado de entrar junto com um garoto ruiva e uma garota morena para a aula de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas. Até que então bate à porta.

- Entre. – Diz Umbridge de dentro. Tiago abre a porta, e assim que Umbridge o vê, um sorriso falso surge no seu rosto. – Boa tarde, professor Ponter. Precisa de algo?

- Sim, quero assistir à aula.

- Desculpe? – Disse Umbridge arregalando os olhos.

- Eu quero assistir à aula, é que a ruiva está ocupada dando aula, o cachorro está na biblioteca pesquisando sobre Bombas Bosta Cronometradas e eu fiquei sem nada para fazer…- Tiago suspirou e de socapa lançou um olhar divertido a Harry.

- Pode ficar. – Disse Umbridge muito contrariada e lançando olhares fulminantes que Tiago ignorou sentando-se ao lado de um Grifinório. – Bem, boa tarde.

Alguns alunos murmuram um "boa tarde" em resposta.

- Tsc, tsc - fez Umbridge. - Assim não pode ser, agora, poderia? Eu gostaria que vocês respondessem, por favor, "boa tarde professora Umbridge". Uma vez mais, por favor. Boa tarde classe!

- Boa tarde professora Umbridge. – Disseram todos, menos Tiago.

- A sério? É que sabe Umbridge é realmente um saco, ter que dizer isso tudo. – Disse Tiago olhando para Umbridge com um ar entediado.

Umbridge teve o cuidado de ignorar as palavras de Tiago.

- Agora sim. Não foi tão difícil, foi? – A pergunta parecia ser direta para Tiago. - Agora, varinhas guardadas e penas nas mãos, por favor.

Os alunos guardaram as suas varinhas dentro das malas e iam tirando o seu material, até o barulho do bater da varinha de Tiago em cima da mesa, ouvir-se por toda a sala. Todos os alunos viram-se para o professor que encarava Umbridge de forma desafiante e com o seu já conhecido sorriso maroto.

- Prof. Ponter, também pode guardar a sua varinha, não lhe será necessária na minha aula.

- Não concordo, posso precisar dela, para o caso de me apetecer azarar você. – Vários alunos soltaram risadas baixas, que foram silenciadas pelo olhar de puro ódio que Umbridge lançava para o maroto que ainda a olhava de forma desafiante.

Passados alguns segundos, Umbridge retira a sua pequena varinha, e toca-a no quadro negro onde surgem diversas palavras.

"Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Um retorno aos Princípios Básicos"

- Agora, seus ensinamentos nessa matéria têm sido constantemente interrompidos, não é? – Umbridge olhava para a classe com os braços cruzados. - A constante mudança de professores, muitos dos quais parecem não ter seguido nada do currículo aprovado do Ministério, fez vocês estarem infelizmente muito abaixo do nível que esperamos de vocês para esse ano de N.O.M.s. Vocês ficaram felizes em saber, entretanto, que esses problemas agora serão retificados. Nós vamos, esse ano, estar seguindo um curso de defesa mágica bem estruturado, teoricamente centrado e aprovado pelo Ministério. Copiem isso que se segue, por favor.

Umbridge tocou novamente no quadro e novas palavras surgiram.

"Propósito do curso

Entendimento dos princípios básicos da magia defensiva.

Aprender a reconhecer situações onde a magia defensiva pode ser legalmente usada.

Colocando o uso da magia defensiva em um contexto para uso prático."

Tiago franziu a testa enquanto lia o que estava no quadro, como assim situações onde a magia defensiva pode ser legalmente usada? Pelo que ele sabia toda a magia defensiva, desde que seja mesmo utilizada para defesa, era legal, até mesmo em menores. Outras das coisas que chamara a atenção de Tiago era em colocá-la num contexto para uso prático, aquilo queria dizer que a velha não lhes ia ensinar a fazer feitiço, ia apenas dizer como os fazer e onde os podem fazer, isso era ridículo

- Todos têm uma cópia de Teoria de Defesa Mágica, de Wilbert Slinkhard?

Poucos alunos murmuraram um pouco audível "sim".

- Acho que temos que tentar de novo - disse Umbridge. - Quando eu fizer uma pergunta gostaria que vocês respondessem "Sim, professora Umbridge". Então... Todos têm uma cópia de Teoria de Defesa Mágica, de Wilbert Slinkhard?

- Sim, professora Umbridge – Disseram todos, menos novamente Tiago que ainda encarava o quadro perplexo.

- Ótimo. Gostaria que vocês abrissem e lessem a página cinco, Capitulo um, Básico Para Iniciantes. Não será preciso falar.

Umbrigde sentou-se na cadeira atrás da sua mesa e observou-os a abrir os livros. Então Tiago que parara de olhar para o quadro, virou-se para o garoto ao seu lado, ele tinha o cabelo claro e o rosto redondo e lembrava-lhe bastante alguém do seu tempo.

- Ei garoto. – O garoto olhou para o professor. – Empresta-me esse livro.

O garoto passou o livro a Tiago, e o maroto reparou no nome dele, escrito com uma caligrafia desleixada.

"Neville Longbottom"

Tiago percebeu logo que era por isso que o garoto lhe parecia familiar era era o filho do Frank e da Alice.

- Você é bastante parecido com a sua mãe sabia? Eu andei em Hogwarts com os seus pais, é por isso que eu sei. Mas eu conhecia muito melhor o seu pai. A Liana é que gostava muito da sua mãe.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu Neville, sorrindo para o professor.

Tiago então, virou algumas folhas até chegar à página que Umbridge mandara ler.

"A magia defensiva, é uma das magias mais importantes e arriscadas de todas, e toda a sua teoria deverá ser estudar atrás de cuidadosas instruções e cuidados, evitando assim risco completamente desnecessários

Na maioria dos feitiços defensivos, a prenunciação corretas das palavras, é uma das partes mais importantes, devendo ser direta e clara, procedida em diversos casos por movimentos explícitos da varinha. Todos estes aspectos podem e deverão ser realizados numa aprendizagem sem varinha, e apenas utilizados em situações de extrema necessidade…"

Tiago não conseguia continuar a ler as besteiras que ali estavam escritas, aprender a fazer magia, sem nunca a realmente praticar, aquilo realmente só podia ser uma brincadeira.

Quando o jovem maroto se preparava para protestar e talvez humilhar Umbridge mais um pouco, ele reparou que a garota morena que costumava estar com o seu filho, estava com o livro fechado e a mão estendida no ar.

Umbridge olhava para a garota e balançava a cabeça indicando que não ia responder, mas ele não desistiu, e passados minutos já vários alunos olhavam para a garota, fazendo Umbrigde perceber que não podia ignorar a situação por muito mais tempo.

- Você deseja perguntar algo sobre o capítulo, querida?

- Não sobre o capítulo, não.

- Bem, nós agora estamos lendo. Se você tem outras dúvidas nós podemos lidar com isso ao fim da aula.

- Eu tenho uma dúvida sobre os propósitos do curso.- Disse a garota, e Tiago percebeu que ela tinha chegado à mesma conclusão que ele chegara à bocado.

Mas Umbrigde ergueu as suas sobrancelhas.

- E seu nome é?

- Hermione Granger. – Tiago não se lembrava de ter conhecido nenhum Granger, por isso a garota devia ser mestiça ou nascida-trouxa.

- Bem, Srta. Granger, eu acho que os propósitos do curso estão claros se você os ler cautelosamente.

- Bem, eu não acho isso. Não há nada escrito ali sobre o uso de feitiços defensivos.

Houveram vários minutos de silêncio em que vários alunos, incluindo Neville, olharam mais atentamente para o quadro, percebendo que a garota tinha razão.

- Usar feitiços defensivos? – Umbridge deu curta risada. - Porque, não posso imaginar qualquer situação surgindo na minha sala de aula que exigiria o uso de feitiços defensivos, Srta. Granger. Você certamente não está esperando ser atacada durante as aulas?

- Nós não vamos usar magia? - Disse um garoto ruivo, bem alto.

- Estudantes levantam suas mãos quando desejam falar em minha classe, Sr...?

- Weasley – Respondeu o garoto, erguendo a mão para o alto.

Umbridge sorriu, e virou as costas para o garoto. Harry e a garota Granger também levantaram as mãos, mas Umbridge ignorou Harry, voltando a pousar os olhos na garota.

- Sim, Sra. Granger? Deseja perguntar alguma coisa mais?

- Sim. Claramente todo o objetivo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é praticar feitiços defensivos?

- Você é uma expert educacional treinada do Ministério, Srta. Granger?

- Não, mas...

- Então temo que não esteja capacitada para decidir sobre "todo objetivo" de qualquer matéria. Bruxos mais velhos e espertos do que você – Tiago podia concordar que fossem mais velhos mas a garota parecia-lhe bastante esperta, principalmente comparada com a cambada de idiotas que faziam parte do ministério. - Aconselharam nosso novo programa de estudos. Vocês estarão aprendendo sobre feitiços defensivos de uma maneira livre de riscos...

- Que uso tem isso? - disse Harry alto. - Se formos atacados, não vai ser em...

Tiago não podia estar mais de acordo com o filho, mas antes que Harry pudesse acabar a frase, Umbridge interrompeu.

- Mão, Sr. Potter.

O garoto jogou a mão para o ar, e Umbridge virou-lhe as costas, mas reparou que agora vários alunos também tinham as mãos levantadas.

- E seu nome é? – Perguntou Umbridge a outro aluno da Grifinória.

- Dino Thomas.

- Bem, Sr. Thomas?

- Bom, é como Harry disse, não é? Se nós formos ser atacados, não vai ser num ambiente livre de risco.

- Não, mas…

Antes que Umbridge pudesse continuar Tiago falou.

- Nunca se sabe, pode o cachorro aparecer aqui, e decidir morder em alguém.

Várias risadas se ouviram, mas Umbridge como sempre fizera até agora ignorou o que Tiago falara.

- Eu não desejo criticar a maneira que as coisas estão correndo nessa escola, mas vocês têm sido expostos a bruxos muito irresponsáveis nessa matéria, muito irresponsáveis mesmo. Pra não mencionar - ela deu uma risada maldosa - raças extremamente perigosas.

- Se você se refere ao professor Lupin – Começou o garoto Thomas, sendo cortado por Tiago.

- O Aluado? Cale a boca sua coisa cor-de-rosa e feiosa, o Aluado deve ter sido o melhor professor que esta escola já viu…

- Não me interrompa, Professor Ponter! E mão, Senhor Thomas. Como eu ia dizendo… Vocês foram introduzidos em feitiços que foram complexos, inapropriados para sua idade e potencialmente letais. Vocês foram levados por medo a acreditar que poderiam estar sendo atacados pelo mal a cada dia...

- Não, não fomos. Nós somente…

- Sua mão não está levantada Srta. Granger!

A garota levantou a mão, e Umbridge como sempre fizera até agora, virou-lhe as costas.

- É do meu conhecimento que meu predecessor não só praticou feitiços ilegais em frente a vocês, também os praticou em vocês.

O Aluado jamais faria algo assim! – Gritou Tiago se levantando e defendendo o amigo. Era impossível que o Remo que ele conhecia fosse utilizar feitiços ilegais, e muito menos testa-los em alunos, não ele não seria capaz, ele era, segunda a sua ruiva, o único maroto decente e monitor.

- Não foi o Prof. Lupin, que fez isso, foi o que veio depois, e era um impostor. – Disse Neville a Tiago.

O rosto de Tiago iluminou-se em compreensão, e o maroto voltou a sentar-se.

- Eu já pedi para não me interromper ou serei obrigada a pedir-lhe para sair da minha sala. – Ameaçou Umbridge. - Agora, essa é a visão do Ministério que o ensinamento teórico mais do que suficiente para vocês passarem pelo exame, que, afinal, é para o que serve a escola. E seu nome é? – Disse ela apontando para uma garota que acabara de levantar a mão.

- Pavarti Patil, e não há exame pratico de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nos N.O.M.s? Nós não devemos mostrar que podemos realmente fazer um contra feitiço e outras coisas?

- Contanto que vocês estudem a teoria com afinco, não há motivo para que não aptos a praticar feitiços sobre condições cautelosamente controladas - disse a professora, dando por encerrado o assunto.

- Sem nem mesmo praticarmos antes? – Perguntou a garota incrédula. - Está dizendo para nós que a primeira vez que faremos os feitiços vai ser no exame?

- Eu repito, contanto que estudem com afinco a teoria...

- E que bem a teoria pode fazer no mundo real? - Disse Harry alto, com o punho no ar.

Tiago prestou ainda mais atenção à conversa, ia ser lindo ver o seu próprio filho a humilhar Umbridge.

- Isso é a escola, Sr. Potter, não o mundo real - disse suavemente.

- Então nós não devemos estar preparados para o que está esperando por nós lá fora?

- Não há nada lá fora, Sr. Potter.

- Ah, é? – Tiago percebeu que o seu filho estava prestes a explodir, ele tinha o mesmo temperamento que a ruiva.

- Quem você imagina que atacaria crianças como vocês?

- Hum, deixa eu ver... Talvez... Lord Voldemort!

Assim que Harry disse aquilo, o garoto ruivo engasgou-se o garoto ao seu lado escorregou da cadeira, e até ouviu-se o gritinho de uma jovem que Tiago não conseguiu identificar, mas no meio disso tudo Tiago encarava o filho com um sorriso bobo.

- Bem metida, Harry! Você é mesmo filho de seu pai. – Gritou Tiago, fazendo os outros alunos o olharem perplexos.

Mas Umbridge nem ouvira o que Tiago dissera, ela encarava Harry com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

- Dez pontos da Grifinória, Sr. Potter.

- O quê? – Todos os alunos, incluindo Harry e Umbridge, voltaram-se para Tiago. – Você vai tirar pontos ao garoto por dizer a verdade?

- Agora vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras. – Umbridge levantou-se e inclinou-se para a frente, com os seus dedos gorduchos espalmados na mesa.

- Foi dito a vocês que certo mago negro retornara dos mortos...

- Ele não estava morto - disse Harry com raiva - mas é, ele retornou!

- Senhor Potter, você já perdeu para sua casa dez pontos, não faça as coisas piores para você mesmo - disse Umbridge sem olhar para o garoto - Como eu dizia, vocês foram informados que certo bruxo negro está ao largo novamente. Isso é mentira.

- Não é mentira - gritou Harry. - Eu o vi, Eu lutei com ele!

- Detenção, Sr. Potter! - Disse Umbridge triunfante. - Amanhã de tarde. Cinco horas. Meu escritório.

- Você não vai dar detenção ao garoto…

- NÃO SE META PROFESSOR PONTER! – Gritou Umbridge. - Eu repito, isso é uma mentira. O Ministério da Magia garante que vocês não estão em perigo vindo de nenhum bruxo das trevas. Se ainda estiveram preocupados sobre qualquer coisa venham-me ver depois das aulas. Se alguém está alarmando vocês com besteiras sobre bruxos das trevas eu vou gostar de ouvir sobre isso. Estou aqui para ajudar. Eu sou sua amiga. E agora, vocês vão amavelmente continuar lendo a página cinco, "Básico Para Iniciantes".

Umbridge então sentou-se na sua mesa, mas Harry levantou-se e todos os alunos olharam para ele.

Os únicos pensamentos de Tiago eram de que se ele fosse como a ruiva, não ia tardar muito em a sala ir pelos ares.

- Então, de acordo com você, Cedrico Diggory caiu morto de acordo com ele mesmo, não foi?

Todos os alunos prenderam a respiração, pelos vistos Harry nunca falara desse assunto. Tiago não sabia muitos pormenores, mas percebeu que esse Cedrico era o outro campeão que tinha sido por Voldemort.

- A morte de Cedrico Diggory foi um trágico acidente.

- Foi assassinato. – Tiago percebeu que o corpo do filho tremeu só proferindo essa palavra, mas o garoto logo se recompôs. - Voldemort o matou e você sabe disso.

O rosto de Umbridge permaneceu sem expressão, até que passados alguns segundos ela falou.

- Venha aqui, Sr. Potter, querido.

Harry chutou a cadeira ao levantar-se e dirigiu-se à mesa de Umbridge, enquanto isso Tiago colocou a mão em cima da varinha, que ainda estava em cima da mesa, pronto a defender o filho, caso a bruxa tenta-se fazer algo.

Mas Umbridge apenas puxou um pergaminho rosa e começou a escrever. Passado um minuto, ela enrolou o envelope e bateu-lhe com a varinha, selando-o para Harry não puder ler.

- Leve isso à professora McGonagall, querido.

Harry pegou no envelope, deu a volta e deixou a sala, batendo com a porta da classe atrás de si.

- Sabem eu também vou andando. – Disse Tiago, que pegou na varinha e saiu da sala sem olhar para mais ninguém. Já lá fora, o maroto começa a correr, para apanhar Harry que andava rapidamente em direção ao gabinete de Minerva.

- Ei, Harry! Espera! – Gritou Tiago, fazendo o Harry olhar para trás, sem compreender o porquê de o professor o estar a chamar. – Você anda rápido Sabe eu também não estava ali a fazer nada. Deixe-me acompanhá-lo até ao gabinete da Minerva.

Harry respirou fundo, e sorriu para o professor e começaram a andar.

- Claro, professor.

- Pode tratar-me por Thomas, e se não se importar eu vou tratar você por Harry, e se importar-se eu trato por Harry de qualquer maneira.

- Não, não importo.

- Mas olhe, Harry, eu vou-lhe dizer, o seu pai se estivesse aqui, pode acreditar que não poderia estar mais orgulhoso, nem James Potter tinha feito melhor que você, com a Umbridge. – O rosto de Harry iluminou-se, e um enorme sorriso sincero surgiu.

- Você conhecia o meu pai?

- Conhecia, - Tiago sentia-se estranho falando de si próprio, como se fosse outra pessoa, mas ele sabia que não podia contar a sua verdadeira identidade pelo menos por agora, mas isso não significava que ele não podia contar algumas coisas para o garoto. – Ele passava a sua vida a pregar peças em sonserinos, junto com o seu padrinho, você se calhar não sabe mas eles eram conhecidos pelos Marotos, sabia?

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

- E do mapa? – Tiago estava curioso por saber se a melhor criação dele e dos marotos tinha chegado à mão de seu filho.

Harry surpreendeu-se por o professor também saber da existência do mapa, mas também acenou afirmativamente.

Quando os dois estavam a virar um canto, de repente Pirraça aparece, jogando vidrinhos de tinta em cima.

- É Potter Wee Potter! - Caçoou Pirraça. Deixando os vidros de tinta caírem no chão onde eles se quebraram e espalharam tinta pelas paredes, fazendo Tiago e Harry pularem para trás.

- Sai fora Pirraça. – Mandou Harry.

- Calma, Harry. Ei Pirraça!

- Ohhh, e você é quem? O professor amigo do malução? Também ouve vozes como Pottynho ?

Tiago sorriu marotamente.

- Pirraça, Pirraça. Meu caro Pirraça. Sabe do que eu me lembro agora? De um certo Potter, durante o seu quarto ano, com uma boa dose de cola-fantasma… Lembra Pirraça? – Pirraça ficou mais pálido, do que nunca - Você quer mesmo chatear o filho dele? É que pude ser que alguém refresque a memória aos estudantes daqui, sobre esse breve… acidente, ou quem sabe repeti-lo para a nova geração.

Harry nunca pensou ser possível, mas Pirraça engoliu a seca as palavras do professor e desapareceu da vista dos dois.

- Como conseguiu? O Pirraça foi se embora? O que é que o meu pai fez?

- Foi uma das melhores peças do seu pai, Harry. Você nunca ouviu falar de cola-fantasma, pois não?

- Não.

- É uma cola, muito pouco conhecida, e também bastante rara, que permite colar objetos a fantasma, e a única maneira de descolar é esperar uma semana para que o efeito passe. O que aconteceu foi que o Pirraça andava a encher o saco ao Tiago, então, com a ajuda de seu padrinho eles fazem uma camisa e colaram-na ao Pirraça, mas sabe o que a camisa tinha? Na parte da frente em letras vermelhas, tinha escrito "Barão Sangrento eu amo você!" e na parte de trás "Case-se comigo, meu amor". – Harry começou a rir-se, seguido por Tiago. – Bem acredite, o Pirraça, nunca mais encheu o saco ao seu pai nem ao seu padrinho, e agora provavelmente nem a você. Sabe Harry eu acho que mesmo com os milhares de anos que o Pirraça já tem, ele nunca foi tão humilhado, como naquele momento.

Os dois continuaram rindo até chegarem ao gabinete de Minerva, e baterem à porta.

- Entre. – Harry e Tiago entraram na sala, fechando a porta. – Potter? Ponter? O que é que vocês fazem aqui? Você não devia estar em aula, Potter?

- Calma, Minerva. Uma pergunta de cada vez.

- O que é que vocês fazem aqui? – Disse Minerva encarando os dois com um ar severo.

- Eu fui mandado para vê-la. – Respondeu Harry.

- Mandado? O que você quer dizer, mandado?

Harry entregou o pergaminho à Minerva, que o abriu com o toque da varinha, esticou-o e começou a ler. Tiago reparou com que os olhos de Minerva se estreitavam cada vez mais a cada linha.

- Bom, é verdade?

- O que é que é verdade, professora?

- Sim, do que está a falar Minerva?

- É verdade que você gritou com a professora Umbridge?

- É.

- Ela mereceu. – Minerva olhou severamente para Tiago.

- Você a chamou de mentirosa?

- Sim.

- Mas ela é mentirosa.

- Você disse que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está de volta?

- Sim.

- Mas não é verdade que ele voltou! – Resmungou Tiago.

- Ponter, eu estou a fazer as perguntas ao Sr. Potter, não a você. – Minerva sentou-se atrás da sua mesa. – Pegue um biscoito, Potter.

- Pegar… O quê?

- Também posso, você sabe que eu adoro os seus biscoitos? – Perguntou Tiago sorrindo.

- Sim. Pegue um biscoito, Potter. – Minerva indicou uma lata de em cima de uma pilha de papéis onde Tiago acabara de ir buscar o seu biscoito. – E sentem-se.

Os dois sentaram-se nas cadeiras, e Harry pegou o biscoito.

- Minerva, você também tem aquele chá que a Sprout costumava-me dar, nas detenções?

- Não, Ponter. Agora Potter, você precisa de ser cauteloso.

Harry engoliu o biscoito e olhou para Minerva.

- Mal comportamento na aula de Dolores Umbridge pode-te custar muito mais do que alguns pontos da casa e detenção.

- O quê...?

- Sim, o quê? Que mais é que a velha pode fazer?

- Vocês os dois, usem a cabeça. Vocês sabem de onde ela vem, e vocês devem saber a quem ela está se reportando.

O sino tocou, anunciando o final da aula, e escuta-se os sons dos alunos se movimentando.

- Aqui diz que ela colocou você de detenção por toda semana, começando amanhã – disse Minerva, olhando para a nota da professora Umbridge.

- Coitado do garoto!

- Toda tarde essa semana! - Harry repetiu horrorizado. - Mas professora, a senhora não poderia...?

- Não, não posso.

- Minerva vá lá, você consegue safar o garoto.

- Não, não consigo, ela é sua professora Harry, tem todo direito de te dar detenção. Você vai ao escritório dela amanhã às cinco horas para a primeira. Apenas lembre: tenha cuidado com Dolores Umbridge. E você também Ponter.

- Mas eu estava falando a verdade! Voldemort está de volta, a senhora sabe que está; o professor Dumbledore sabe que ele está...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Potter! – Os óculos de Minerva balançaram assustadoramente ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort - Você realmente pensa que isso é sobre verdades e mentiras? Isso é sobre manter sua cabeça fria e seu temperamento sob controle!

- Se ele saiu à mãe, isso não é possível. Ninguém mantinha a Lily calada e o temperamento dela sobre controlo.

- Não brinque com a situação, Ponter.

- Mas é verdade.

- Isso não interessa. Peguem outro biscoito.

- Ahh, obrigado. – Tiago tirou outro biscoito da lata e colocou-o na boca. – Você tem realmente os melhores biscoitos.

- Não, obrigada. – Respondeu Harry num tom frio.

- Não seja ridículo.

Harry, sem outro remédio, pega outro biscoito.

- Obrigado - disse mal-humorado.

- Você não ouviu o discurso de Umbridge no banquete de início do ano, Potter?

- Nem por isso. – Responde Tiago, ainda com o biscoito na boca.

- Pois eu sei que você não ouviu. Mas você ouviu Potter?

- É - disse Harry. - Ouvi... Ela disse... Que o progresso ia ser proibido ou... Bem, quer dizer... Que o Ministério está interferindo em Hogwarts.

Minerva olhou atentamente para o garoto, até fungar e dar meia volta na sua mesa, indo abrir a porta.

- Bem, fico feliz que você escute Hermione Granger em qualquer medida - disse ela, indicando a porta a ele.

Harry e Tiago saíram do escritório de Minerva, atravessando o corredor cheio de estudantes.

- Olhe Harry, eu tenho que ir ter com o cachorro, quer dizer com o Prof. Blane. Por isso até já, e não chegue atrasado à minha aula, ouviu?

Tiago começou a andar em direção à biblioteca deixando o Harry sozinho no meio do corredor.

Pormenores: - _O Sirius e o Lupin costumam acordar Tiago, normalmente com com o Levicorpus (a vitima flutua de cabeça para baixo, como se estivesse presa pelo tornozelo) ou com o Aguamenti (convoca agua);_  
>- <strong>A poção da cegueira, nunca foi referida nos livros (pelo menos que eu saiba), e tudo que está relacionado com ela, doí minha invenção;<strong>  
>- <em>O feitiço Evanesce, existe realmente nos livros, e o seu efeito é fazer poções (e neste caso o fumo também) desaparecerem.<br>_- **A piada do novelo de lã, foi da minha autoria, e ela não resulta, o Tiago disse aquilo apenas na brincadeira, mas se os gémeos perceberam que era uma brincadeira ou não, isso não se sabe...  
><strong>_- O Gole da Paz é uma poção que aparece na primeira aula de poções do quinto ano;  
><em>_**- O garoto loiro que ri-se de Snape dizer que Harry não sabe ler, é o Draco Malfoy;**__  
>- A essência de marlejo, que a Lily aconselha a colocar na poção de Rony, também é uma invenção minha;<br>_**- Sobre o Tiago saber dos sentimentos de Snape sobre a Lily, eu acho que era preciso ele ser muito cego para não ver, e eu penso, que esse seja um dos principais motivos do ódio entre os dois;  
><strong>_- As Bombas Bosta Cronometradas, a parte de elas serem cronometradas é invenção minhas, e a única diferença, entre elas e as bombas bostas normais, são que as cronometradas, pode-se colocar uma data e uma hora fixa para o momento em que elas explodem;  
>- <em>**Eu sei que nos filmes, o Neville tem o cabelo escuro, mas a descrição dele nos livros e na potterpedia é que ele tem o cabelo claro e rosto redondo, assim como a mãe.  
><strong>_- O excerto do livro, foi eu que o criei, eu criei-o pensando naquilo que o primeiro capitulo era como uma introdução e deixando logo bem explicito que a varinha não ia ser utilizada ( mas então todos os alunos deveriam ter percebido logo que começaram a ler, bem a minha única explicação, era que ninguém prestou a mínima atenção ao que estava a ler, por isso não chegaram a essa conclusão antes da Hermione falar)  
><em>_**- O Tiago referiu-se ao Lupin como Aluado, porque nem pensou duas vezes antes de falar e defender o amigo, e porque está muito habituado a chamar-lhe assim;**__  
>- Existem momentos nos livros, que demonstram que a Lily era uma pessoa sem papas na língua e com um temperamento bastante diga-mos explosivo, por isso é que o Tiago o compara muito ao Harry, nos momentos em que ele explode;<br>__**- Ele diz que o Harry é mesmo filho de seu pai, por que como todos já perceberam o Tiago, quando toca a humilhar alguém e a dizer coisas do género também não se cala.  
><strong>__- O Tiago vai logo embora, assim que o filho sai, porque o Harry é a única razão pelo qual ele foi assistir aquela aula.  
><em>_**- A peça que o Tiago pregou contra o Pirraça, também foi da minha autoria, mas eu imagino que ele junto com o Sirius fosse bem capaz de fazer uma coisa do género;  
><strong>__- A cola fantasma, é uma invenção minha também;  
><em>_**- A Sprount, é a professora de Herbologia, e sobre ela dar chá nas detenções de Tiago, eu sempre imaginei que chegasse a uma altura, depois de tantas detenções, que já nem sabiam o que mandar Tiago fazer, que acabavam por dar-lhe qualquer coisa para comer e conversar, é também por isso que ele conhece dos biscoitos da Minerva;  
><strong>__- Agora para saberem sobre como vai ser a aula de Tiago e Sirius, terão que esperar pelo próximo;_

**E acabou o terceiro capitulo… Prontos agora é só ir ler o próximo, e claro COMENTAR, NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM QUE TEMOS UM ACORDO!**

**Bjs, MelanieSofie**


	4. Chapter 4 Explosivos

Oieeeeeee! Pessoas Lindonas que estão visitando a minha Fic.

Este capitulo, não terá pormenores, e não tem o tamanhos monstruoso do capitulo passado, tendo apenas 4.000 palavras, e sim este é o capitula da aula, que eu aviso já está extremamente retardada… a serio eu pensei seriamente em alterá-la, mas depois pensei que se lixe, se a galera não gostar temos pena.

Mesmo assim espero que gostem! Boa Leitura.

).(…).(…).(…).(…).(…).(…).(…).(

Tiago dirigiu-se até à biblioteca, onde Sirius, se encontrava escondido atrás de umas quantas centenas de livros, de peças e azarações.

- Ei cachorro, me diga, quando é que eu posso começar a chamar você de Aluado?

- Não enche, veado. Mas cara, você não imagina as coisas que inventaram, acredite, as velhas bombas bosta, não são nada quando falamos de ultra-explosivos, rebuçados delirantes, sapos de chocolate explosivos… - Começou Sirius, com os olhos a brilhar, como uma criança quando recebia um doce.

- Isso é tudo muito interessante. – Disse Tiago revirando os olhos. – Mas você ficou aqui o dia inteiro?

- Sim, mas pedi a um elfo, para me trazer alguma comida. Mas e você, o que andou a fazer?

- Tive a manha no meu quarto, mas cara você não imagina a ideia que eu tive, você não está mesmo a ver, eu fui assistir à aula da Umbridge…

- E depois, eu é que sou o Aluado? – Interrompeu Sirius, fazendo uma cara feia para o melhor amigo.

- Não interrompe cachorro. Bem mas essa aula era do Harry. Cara, aquilo foi demais, o garoto herdou o temperamento explosivo da Lily, bem eu ainda não descobri de como a sala ficou em pé… Ele humilhou, com todas as letras, a Umbridge, foi espetacular.

- O Pontas júnior é seu filho e da ruiva, queria o quê? Um cara calma que não abria a boca?

- Nem pensar! Mas você devia ter visto, foi é pena ele ter pegado detenção com ela… nem mesmo a Minerva o conseguiu safar.

- Acredito. Mas olha que horas são? Sabe aqui perde-se a noção do tempo.

- Vamos agora dar aula à turma do meu filho. Você já pensou no que vamos dizer?

- Sinceramente… não, porque é que o Aluado nunca está aqui quando precisamos dele… Mas vá agente haveremos de pensar em alguma coisa.

- Sim. – Respondeu Tiago, e os dois marotos dirigiram-se até à sala que Dumbledore lhes tinha atribuído para as suas aulas.

A sala era bastante diferente das salas normais, todas as mesas tinham sido empurradas, para junto da parede, os alunos estavam todos sentados num grande sofá branco, que está encostado à parede contraria das mesas, havia também um pequeno negro que flutuava por cima das mesas e num dos cantos um armário branco, o que demonstrava claramente que Dumbledore tinha-se superado com aquela sala.

Todos os alunos na sala, olhavam os novos professores, esperando que eles começassem a falar.

- Bem, eu sou o Thomas e este aqui é o cachorro – Tiago apontou para Sirius.

- O que o veado queria dizer é que o meu nome é Simon Blane e você aqui vão aprender a grande arte das peças e azarações, que poderão ser utilizadas contras os colegas chatos da casa rival.

- Lê-se Sonserinos! – Disse Tiago animado e recebeu olhares de ódio e desprezo de todos os Sonserinos ali presentes.

- Veado, não AINDA não pudemos tomar partidos. E ei, vocês parem de tentar matar o veado com o olhar, só que é que posso.

- Podes? – Perguntou Tiago erguendo um sobrancelha.

- Posso, mas bem continuando, aqui irão aprender mais coisas, mas como ainda não sabemos metade e não me apetece dizer, vocês vão sabendo ao longo das aulas. Alguma pergunta? – Perguntou Sirius, sentando-se nas mesas.

Tiago também, se sentou ao lado de Sirius, ainda um pouco emburrado.

Uma garota morena, que Tiago lembrava-se de chamar-se Hermione Granger, levantou a mão.

- Você. – Sirius apontou para a garota. – O que é que você não percebeu?

- Eu gostaria de saber, a razão pelo qual estamos a ter esta disciplina este ano.

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder, Tiago intrometeu-se.

- Sinceramente, Granger. Foi por causa da Minerva não não deixar dar Transfiguração junto dela, pois podíamos explodir a sala dela.

Se Hermione esperava alguma resposta do professor, aquela sem dúvida seria a ultima que pensava que o professor fosse dizer.

Vários alunos levantaram a mãos e Sirius apontou para um garoto loiro da Sonserina.

- Que, quer saber?

- Então isso significa que esta disciplina é uma pura estupidez. – O garoto sorriu de forma provocante.

- O quê, seu moleque? – Gritou Sirius.

- Boa alcunha. Moleque é bem a cara dele. Mas muito bem, seu moleque, quem você pensa que é? – Entreviu Tiago, levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a frente do garoto.

Mas o sonserino não se deixou intimidar.

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. – Disse ele, num tom de superioridade.

- Ainda por cima um Malfoy… - Zombou Sirius colocando-se ao lado de Tiago. – Você deve ser filho do Lucius Malfoy, e deixa ver, da… da Narcisa… ela chegou mesmo a casar com o Malfoy? Eu sempre soube que a única com juízo era a Andrômera, quer dizer eu sempre soube que a Bela não batia bem, mas a Ciça, ela pelo menos era gostosa. – Os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se e colocou a mão sobre a varinha, mas Sirius não ligou. – Mas explica-me moleque, como é que realmente a Ciça casou-se com o Malfoy?

Ninguém naquela sala proferiu uma única palavra, todos encaravam Sirius incrédulos devido a toda a coragem e pouca vergonha que o professor demonstrava.

- Então não dizes nada? – Provocou Sirius mais uma vez, e quando o garoto se preparava para lançar uma maldição no professor, Tiago mais uma vez entreviu.

- Moleque, não ligues ao cachorro. – Sirius preparava-se para protestar. – Cala a boca, e depois você e a ruiva dizem que sou eu, que só diz besteira. A partir sou eu que dou a aula, e você vai sentar a sua bunda peluda naquelas mesas.

Sirius olhou mortalmente para Tiago, mas foi sentar-se.

- Alguém tem mais alguma dúvida? – Ninguém ergueu a mão. – Ficou feliz? Agora todos têm medo de que se falarem, você vá insultar as mães deles…

Harry ergueu a mão.

- Fala, e não se preocupe que nem mesmo o cachorro se atreveria a insultar a Lily. – Disse Tiago, sorrindo para o filho.

Harry sorriu de volto com o ultimo comentário, mas logo voltou à pergunta.

- Eu penso que ninguém ainda percebeu o que vamos mesmo fazer aqui.

- Boa pergunta, Pontas Junior. – O rosto de Harry e do garota e garota ao seu lado ficaram confusos. – Cara, você é filho do Pontas, então é o Pontas Junior, e sim é uma boa pergunta, pois eu não faço a miníma. – Todos os alunos olharam incredulos para Tiago.

- Você está a brincar? – Perguntou uma garota da Corvinal.

-Nem por isso, mas como eu gostaria de ter a minha ruivinha aqui, juntinho de mim…

- Não deriva, Veado. Você só pensa na ruiva, guarde as suas experiencias com ela, para você…

- Que experiencias? Eu sei que vou casar e ter um filho com ela, mas mesmo assim, sempre que a tento beijar sou ameçado. – Tiago suspirou, sem perceber que tinha falado demais.

- É realmente você é uma tristeza, sempre a levar um fora… Sabe do que você percisa, de outra garota, com quem você possa sanciar as necessidades. – Sirius fez um sorriso malisioso.

- Cara, as minha necessidades são ter a ruiva e não outra…

- Você está pior do que eu pensava, você realmente percisa de sexo, cadê o veado que eu conheço?

Os dois marotos tinham-se esquecido por completo que uma sala repleta de alunos incredulos, estava a escutar o que eles estavam a dizer.

- Ele está completamente hipnotizado pela sua ruivinha…

- Você não tem cura, que salve você. Bem esquecendo a sua triste e pouco ativa vida sexual, temos uma aula para dar lembra? – Os dois viram-se para os alunos que ainda os olhavam como se fossem loucos.

- Cara, eu acho que agente falou demais.

- A sério? – Disse alguém sarcasticamente, que nem Sirius nem Tiago conseguiram identificar.

- Vá, vamos lá dar a aula. Como isto é a primeira vez e já passou a parte da apresentação, vamos fazer um exercício, você tem que dizer a primeira peça que vos vier à cabeça… - Começou Tiago entusiasmado. – Você Granger, pode começar.

Hermione não podia acreditar no que o professor pedira, aquilo era tanto contra as suas ideias enquanto monitora, mas a garota lá fez um esforço e tentou lembrar-se de alguma peça.

- Hum… explodir… alguma coisa. – Disse ela, com uma careta na cara.

- Fraco, Granger, fraco. – Disse Tiago abanando a cabeça.

- Diz antes, muito fraco, explodir alguma coisa? Quer dizer explodir a cara da Umbridge ou o gabinete da Minerva, isso seria interessante, mas agora explodir alguma coisa… Nas peças Granger nós temos que ser muito precisos e saber exatamente o que vamos fazer, senão estamos condenados ao fracasso ou à detenção.

- Ele tem razão, agora você moleque. – Tiago apontou para o Malfoy.

O garoto pensou durante alguns segundos e sorriu de forma cruel.

- Explodir a cara do Prof. Blane. – Sirius arregalou os olhos e quando preparava-se para xingar o garoto, Tiago entreviu.

- Adorei, eu mesmo farto-me de fazer isso. Cara, ele pode ser um moleque e um Malfoy, mas ele realmente disse aquilo que nós pedimos, você não pode negar.

Sirius apenas resmungou algo que pareceu a Tiago, ser "Eu vou matar aquele moleque."

- Bem, agora você. – Tiago apontou para uma garota loira, da Lufa-Lufa. – E já agora diz também qual é o seu nome?

- Ana Abbott. – Respondeu a garota.

- Você parece uma abóbora. – Disse Sirius, enquanto a garota olhava-o escandalizada. – Até o apelido dela é parecido com uma abóbora.

Tiago não não conseguiu controlar-se, assim como a maioria dos alunos, e começou a rir-se descontroladamente.

- Hoje é mesmo o dia de você inventar alcunhas… A sério? Abóbora? – Tiago com bastante esforço parou de rir, embora mante-se um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Mas você, ainda não respondeu, Abbott.

A garota encarava os dois professores ofendida, mas logo respirou fundo e como uma boa lufa-lufana, respondeu à pergunta do professor.

- Colocar uma bomba bosta no gabinete do Prof. Blane. – A garota sorriu de forma inocente.

- Sua… - Começou Sirius, enquanto Tiago novamente ria.

- Ai ai, cachorro. Você hoje está a ser o alvo, mas é bem feito, é para você e as suas pulgas verem que estes garotos não são para brincadeiras. – Sirius lançou um olhar zangado, fazendo o sorriso de Tiago alargar. – Nós podíamos ficar o resto da aula aqui a pedir ideias, mas acho que a prática seria mais… educativa.

Vários murmúrios se ouviram pela sala.

- Contra o Snape ou a Umbridge? – Perguntou Sirius esquecendo o incidente, e começando a ficar animado.

- Não sei, o Snape pode estar a dar aula com a ruiva, e se queremos viver até amanha, é melhor não fazermos nada contra eles, e a Umbridge, bem eu já me diverti hoje com ela… Que outros sítios você se lembra?

Um sorriso perigosamente maroto surgiu no rosto de Sirius.

- Banheiro da Murta! – Tiago também sorriu marotamente. – Ei você! – Todos os alunos olharam para Sirius. – Tomem atenção. Você vá buscar os ultra-explosivos que estão dentro do armário. – Tiago fez o que o amigo pediu, e retirou a pequena caixa com "Ultra-Explosivos" escrito em letras vermelhas, entregando-a a Sirius. – Estes são os melhores explosivos para peças que existem atualmente no mercado, e como deu para perceber que vocês estão com vontade de explodir algo, nós vamos ensinar-vos exatamente como fazer. Sigam-nos.

Tiago e Sirius saíram silenciosamente da sala, com todos os alunos atrás, parando apenas quando chegaram ao segundo andar onde se encontrava o Banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

- Não façam barulho. – Pediu Tiago e todos entraram sorrateiramente no banheiro.

Sirius ainda com a caixa na mão, desloca-se até ao meio do banheiro, de forma silenciosa e coloca a caixa no chão, apertando o botão de contagem, mas nesse momento a Murta sai de uma das cabinas e começa a berrar "Intrusos! Intrusos! Intrusos!".

- Fujam! – Gritou Sirius e todos correram para longe do banheiro, apenas parando que se encontrava já perto da sala. – Deve estar prestes a explodir.

Um enorme estrondo de uma explosão, ouve-se por toda a escola e todos começam a rir-se até Lily chegar.

- Eu devia ter calculado, que tinham sido vocês os dois. – Lily olhava para dos dois marotos como se a sua única vontade fosse azara-los até não puder mais. – Vocês não conseguem estar um único dia sem fazer alguma besteira, é inacreditável! Eu devia era pegar em vocês os dois e levar-vos até à Minerva, para ela…

O som da campainha a anunciar o fim das aulas toca, não deixando a ruiva continuar a falar.

- Estão todos dispensados. – Disse Sirius, fazendo todos os alunos voltaram para a sala, para buscar os seus materiais, e voltarem para as suas casas.

- Vocês são tão irresponsáveis…

- Ruiva, chega. – Pediu Tiago. – Nós já percebemos, está bem meu amor?

- Eu não sou seu amor, Ponter!

Tiago suspirou e Sirus prevendo a discussão, deu palmadinhas nas costas do melhor amigo e foi embora para o seu quarto.

- Podemos não discutir… - Pediu o maroto, aproximando-se de Lily.

- Você é que começou, sempre a dizer e a fazer besteira…

Lily não pôde continuar a discutir pois Tiago puxou-a pela cintura e beijou-a. O maroto já ansiava por voltar a beijar a ruiva é bastante tempo, de sentir os lábios dela, e o corpo bem juntinho ao seu, para ele não havia sensação melhor que essa, enquanto isso Lily tentava com todas as suas forças debater-se, mas o seu corpo parecia estar demasiado ocupado a corresponder ao beijo, que a ruiva por muito que nunca fosse admitir era simplesmente incrível e indescritível

O beijo foi-se tornando cada vez mais profundo e intenso, que Tiago encostou Lily é parede, para mante-la ainda mais próxima do seu corpo, fechando qualquer milimetro de distância entre os dois. Os dois continuaram assim durante bastante tempo até se encontrarem completamente ofegantes e Tiago parar o beijo, deixando apenas o seu rosto bem próximo do de Lily, que estava estranhamente vermelha e com os lábios um pouco inchados.

- Por favor, não me bata. – Pediu Tiago, mas Lily levantou a mão e deu ao maroto a maior tapa que ele já havia recebido.

- Você não… tem o… direito, de… me… beijar… desse jeito. – Disse Lily ainda mais vermelha, mas agora de raiva, e tentando-se desprender.

Tiago agora com a cara vermelha e dorida, segurou as mãos de Lily e apertou-a mais contra a parede.

- Se você não queria, porque é que me beijou de volta? – Lily não tinha resposta para aquilo, ela sabia como o seu corpo reagia às mãos e aos beijos de Tiago, ela perdia completamente o controlo.

Tiago aproximou ainda mais o seu rosto do da ruiva, tendo apenas alguns centímetros a separar os lábios dos dois, o que dificultava imenso o raciocínio de Lily.

Mas quando o maroto, cansou-se de esperar pela resposta, encosta suavemente os lábios, dando um pequeno selinho na ruiva, de maneira a não abusar da sorte e vai-se embora.

- No que você se mete Lily Evans! Você é uma idiota! – Disse Lily para si própria, mas logo olhou em redor para ver se alguém tinha ouvido.

Felizmente o corredor estava vazio.

**********************+.+***********************

Hermione tinha acabado de ameaçar, escrever à Sra. Weasley de que Fred e Jorge, estavam a experimentar os seus produtos nos alunos do primeiro ano, até que retira os logros dos gêmeos, e volta para junto de Harry e Rony.- Obrigada por seu apoio, Rony – Disse a garota secamente

- Você cuidou de tudo sozinha – Resmungou Rony

Hermione olhou para um pedaço de pergaminho onde começara as lições de poções, por alguns segundos.

- Ah, isso não é bom, não consigo me concentrar agora. Vou dormir. – Disse Hermione puxando violentamente a sua mochila, de onde retirou dois objetos desfigurados e coloco-os na mesa, cobrindo com vários pergaminhos velhos e uma pena quebrada.

- E que, em nome de Merlin, você está fazendo? – Perguntou Rony, temendo pela sanidade da amiga.

- São chapéus para elfos domésticos – Respondeu ela, guardando os livros na mochila. – Eu os fiz durante o Verão. Sou realmente uma tricoteira vagarosa sem magia, mas agora que estou de volta à escola serei capaz de fazer muitos mais.

- Você está escondendo chapéus para elfos domésticos – Começou Rony, proferindo cada palavra lentamente. – E está cobrindo-os com porcaria primeiro?

- Sim.

- Não é possível! – O rosto de Rony mostrava-se claramente irritado. – Você está tentando enganá-los para apanhar os chapéus. Está deixando-os livros quando eles podem não querer ser livres.

- Mas é claro que eles querem ser livres! Não se atreva a tocar naqueles chapéus, Rony!

Hermione bateu os calcanhares e saiu. Assim que Rony deixou de a ver, o garoto limpou a porcaria de cima dos chapéus.

- Eles deviam pelo menos ver o que estão catando. De qualquer forma… - Rony enrolou o pergaminho com a lição de Snape. – Não tem como terminar isso agora, não consigo sem a ajuda de Hermione, não tenho a menor ideia de que temos que fazer com uma pedra-da-lua, você tem?

- Não, mas você podia pedir ajuda à Prof.ª Evanne, ele de certeza que ajuda.

- Você se calhar tem razão, mas não é demasiado tarde para isso?

- Um bocado. Mas olha, eu ainda não contei a você. Sabe quando a Umbridge expulsou-me da sala, para ir ter com a McGonagall, o Prof. Ponter foi ter comigo e falou-me sobre os meus pais e os marotos, e contou-me uma coisa que eles fizeram ao Pirraça…

Harry não pode continuar, devido a que um Patronus de um cervo aproximou-se dos garotos e começou a falar.

- Harry, aqui é o Prof. Ponter. Eu queria saber se você queria vir ter aos meus aposentos, para junto do Prof. Blane e da Profª Evanne, conversar-mos com você, sobre os seus pais… Bem se quiser venha por baixo da capa da invisibilidade por causa da Umbridge e da Minerva.

O cervo então cala-se e desaparece no ar.

- Você vai? – Perguntou Rony bocejando.

- Claro. Eu depois conto a você. – Harry então retira a capa da invisibilidade, cobrindo-se com ela, e sai do Salão da Grifinória.

Durante o caminho até aos aposentos de Tiago, Harry deparou-se várias vezes com a Madame Nor-ra, que olhava de forma extremamente desconfiada para o espaça vazio, onde Harry estava, mas a gata acabava sempre seguindo em frente confiando na sua visão, sem alertar o dono.

Assim que chegou à porta, bateu algumas vezes, até o maroto abrir a porta, ocultando o outro maroto e a ruiva que também estavam dentro do quarto.

- Convêm você tirar a capa. – Disse Tiago, correndo os olhos pelo suposto espaço vazio, até o garoto tirar a capa e surgir com um sorriso.

**********************+.+***********************

Sirius e Tiago tinham acabado de enviar um Patronus a Harry, e ambos estavam esgotados, mesmo que tivessem tido apenas uma aula, o dia tinha sido extremamente cansativo para ambos.

- Acha que ele vem? – Perguntou Sirius, sentando-se no sofá do quarto de Tiago.

- Espero que sim. Mas agora temos que ir chamar a Lily. Vá lá, cara. – Tiago começou a puxar Sirius pelo braço, e com um grande esforço consegui-o levantar.

Os dois marotos, então saíram do quarto e foram até ao de Lily, onde a ruiva estava deitada a ler um livro de poções avançadas, e entraram sem ao menos bater.

- Vocês sabem para que servem as portas? É para se bater antes de entrar! – Resmungou Lily pousando o livro na cama e levantando-se.

- Calma ruiva, não nos expulses ainda. – Pediu Sirius atrás de Tiago.

- Nós viemos em paz. Queríamos apenas convidar você para vir até o meu quarto, pois a gente convidou o nosso filho para conversar-mos.

Os olhos de Lily brilharam, quando Tiago referiu Harry, mas logo se entristeceram.

- Não vamos contar-lhe, pois não?

- Claro que não. Você não se lembra do que o Dumbledore disse. Mas vem ou não? – Perguntou Tiago mais uma vez.

- Sim, claro que sim. – Respondeu a ruiva, pegando na capa e saindo do quarto.

Eles foram praticamente correndo até ao quarto de Tiago, na esperança de Harry ainda não ter chegado, mas assim que chegaram ao quarto, ouve-se algumas batidas na porta.

Tiago então corre para a porta e abre-a sorrindo, para se deparar com um espaça supostamente vazio.

- Convêm você tirar a capa. – Disse o maroto correndo os olhos pelo espaço vazio, de onde surgiu do nada um Harry sorridente, que fez Lily arregalar os olhos.

- Um capa da invisibilidade… - Disse Lily, olhando de forma acusadora para Tiago, e começou a perceber algumas coisas mal explicadas vindas daqueles dois…

- Entre Harry. Mas então alguém apanhou você?

O garoto entrou nos aposentos do maroto e acenou negativamente, fazendo este sorrir marotamente.

- Você é mesmo tal e qual o Tiago. – Disse Sirius, e o sorriso de ambos os Potter's se alargou imenso. – Um puro filhote de maroto. – Tiago num movimento impulsivo e natural, começou a despentear os cabelos do filho, como o seu pai costumava fazer-lhe quando era mais novo, e como se fossem realmente uma família, o que era verdade.

Harry naquele momento não sabia o que pensar, havia algo demasiado familiar naqueles três professores, especialmente no Prof. Evanne e no Prof. Ponter, era uma proximidade natural, como se já os conhecesse desde sempre. Isso o deixava feliz, de um jeito que nunca tinha sentido.

- Sente-se Harru. – Convidou Sirius, vendo que os dois ainda estavam de pé.

Harry e Tiago então sentaram-se no sofá ao lado de Lily e Sirius.

- Então Harry, você pode deitar as perguntas cá para fora. – Propôs Sirius, encostando-se mais no sofá, como se estivesse preparando para uma longa noite.

Harry pensou durante alguns momentos, havia tantas coisas que desejava saber, mas acabou por escolher uma, que nunca tinha feito ao seu padrinho antes.

- Como é que os meus pais se conheceram?

Os três entreolharam-se reticentes, não era uma boa ideia contar o que realmente acontecera naquele dia no trem para Hogwarts.

- Harry, o jeito como os seus pais se conheceram não foi o mais… agradável…. – Disse Tiago mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para Lily.

- Como assim não foi agradável

- O seu pai era um idiota. E assim que conheceu a sua mãe, a primeira coisa que faz é insultar o melhor amigo dela. – Disse Lily, forma bastante direta e sem pensar bem no que dizia.

Harry olhou surpreendido para a ruiva.

- Isso não é verdade! Quer dizer a parte de insultar o Ranhoso é, mas ele não era um idiota! – Defendeu-se Tiago, deixando o Harry cada vez mais confuso.

- Quem é o Ranhoso? – Perguntou o garoto.

- Dizemos-lhe? – Perguntou Sirius, mas Tiago e Lily estavam tão concentradas em começar a discutir que nem ouviram o maroto, que tomou isso como um sim. – É o Snape.

A boca de Harry abriu-se, mas antes de dizer algo fechou-se, e apenas voltou a abrir após alguns minutos de silêncio constrangedor.

- O Snape era o melhor amigo da minha mãe? Isso é alguma brincadeirinha?

- Não, é mesmo a sério. – Respondeu Tiago.

- Mas ninguém gosta no Snape, a não ser os Sonserinos. Como pode a minha mãe ter sido amiga dele?

Tiago e Sirius olharam acusadoramente para Lily, que apenas lhes retribui com um olhar mortal.

- Não sejam ridículos O Severo é boa pessoa, bem lá no fundo, e eu não aceito que você estejam a dizer essas coisas e muito menos a chamar-lhe isso, e isto é para os três!

- A gente esqueceu-se de avisar você Harry, que esta ruiva também é protetora dele. Eu sempre soube que as ruivas não batiam muito bem… Mas então, Harry. Você tem mais alguma curiosidade?

Harry que ainda estava um pouco confuso com toda a situação, acenou com a cabeça e começou a falar.

- Mas se a minha mãe o achava um idiota porque é que se casou com ele?

- Harry isso é uma daquelas coisas que ninguém percebeu… e provavelmente nunca ninguém virá a saber como Tiago Potter conquistou a Lily. – Disse Sirius conferindo um tom dramático.

- Eu suspeito que tenha sido alguma poção do amor ou algum feitiço. – Disse Lily, e os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se com as palavras da ruiva.

- Claro que não. Seu pai nunca faria isso, Harry. – Disse Tiago, com o rosto incrivelmente sério. – Não acredite na ruiva. A sua mãe no fundo, sempre amou o seu pai, mesmo que não o reconhece-se na maioria das vezes. – Aquelas últimas palavras pareciam ser dirigidas especialmente a Lily, mas Harry não se apercebeu do intenso olhar trocado pelos dois, e apenas relaxou no sofá, descansado por saber que os seus pais amavam-se.

- Harry. – Chamou Lily, e o garoto olhou para a professora. – Já está a ficar tarde, talvez seja melhor voltar para o seu dormitório Eu acompanho você. - Disse a ruiva, e quando Tiago e Sirius preparavam-se para protestar, ela calou-os com um olhar, puxando Harry para fora dos aposentos do Tiago.

- Boa noite. – Desejaram os dois antes de saírem, e começarem a andar em direção à casa da Grifinória.

++++_._++++ - Sim, o pontinho é o nariz.

Como já tinha avisado, o capitulo não terá pormenores…

O próximo capitulo, já se encontra publicado, por isso podem ir ler, mas antes COMENTEM, OUVIRAM?

Bjs, MelanieSofie


	5. Chapter 5 Descontrolo

Oieeeeeee! Pessoas Lindonas que estão visitando a minha Fic.

Sim, este terá os pormenores do capitulo passado. E sim, é o ultimo que eu tenho feito, por isso terá que esperar pelo próximo, pois a boa vida de capítulos publicados a velocidade instatania terminou, lamento meus amores, eu sou extremamente lenta e tenho três defeitos:

1º Eu tenho que escrever tudo em papel primeiro, pois acreditem fica mt melhor.

2º Eu o problema que é no momento que tenho provas até sabe-se lá onde, é quando estou mais inspirada, por isso tão a ver…

3º Eu corrigo os meus capítulos todos, com um corrector online antes de os publicar (e mesmo assim vem erros), por isso estão a ver o tempo que se perde.

Mas prontos, sem mais demoras. Espero que gostem. Bom Leitura!

ºººººººººººº_ºººººººººººº_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_ªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Lily e Harry continuaram a andar pelo corredor da escola, até a ruiva reunir coragem para poder fazer uma pergunta, que a atormentava desde a noite anterior.

- A Petúnia trata você bem, Harry? – Ao ouvir a pergunta, Harry parou de andar e encarou a professora supresso

- Como é que a professora, sabe…

Rapidamente uma desculpa aceitável surgiu na cabeça da ruiva.

- Sua mãe uma vez contou-se sobre a irmã dele e o Dumbledore relatou-nos alguns acontecimentos dos últimos anos… - Aquilo não parecia soar a falso, principalmente porque a ultima parte era verdade, e Harry pareceu acreditar.

- Ahh… bem… é complicado… de explicar…

- Ela tratava você mal, não é? – Harry acenou com a cabeça e Lily sentiu um aperto no coração.

A sua irmã, do seu próprio sangue, tinha durante todos aqueles anos em que estivera morta, tratado mal o seu filho, o próprio sobrinho dela. Tudo por causa dos problemas que tiveram durante a sua infância… Aquilo não podia ser verdade, não podia ser…

- Professora Evanne? Professora? – Lily deixou os seus pensamentos um pouco de parte e olhou para o filho. – Está bem?

- Estou. – Aquilo soava claramente a falso, mas a ruiva tentou recompor-se e começou, concentrando-se noutra pergunta que a atormentava. – Você ficava o verão inteiro com os seus tios?

- Não. – O coração de Lily acalmou um pouco. – No final do Verão, a Sra. Weasley costuma convidar-me para ficar o resto das férias em sua casa.

Um pequeno sorriso, embora fraco surgiu em Lily, ela ficaria para sempre grata a Molly, por cuidar do seu garoto.

- A professora não gostava muito do meu pai, pois não? – Perguntou Harry apanhando Lily de supressa

- Ahh… Sobre isso, desculpe aquilo que eu disse. É que seu pai conseguia irritar muito uma pessoa, especialmente a sua mãe, sempre com aquelas brincadeirinhas… Mas no fundo, era boa pessoa. - Harry sorriu, com o ultimo comentário de Lily.

Decorreram alguns minutos de silêncio até chegarem à Entrada para o Salão da Grifinória.

- Obrigado, professora. Foi muito agradável… - O garoto não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Lily o abraçou, de uma forma que ela desejava fazer desde que sabia que aquele garoto era seu filho.

Harry ainda um pouco supresso e confuso com a atitude da professora, acaba retribuindo no fim, de forma desajeitada.

- Me desculpe, Harry. – Uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto de Lily, que logo a limpou. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Disse Harry, mas Lily já tinha saído a correr pelo corredor.

Várias lágrimas iam caindo à medida que a ruiva se aproximava do seu quarto, e assim chegou, lançou-se para cima da cama, e começou a soluçar cada vez mais alto.

Tudo aquilo era culpa sua, o fato de o filho ter que viver com a sua irmã, de ela não poder durante aqueles anos dado o seu amor… Se ela apenas tivesse tido força para lutar e sobreviver, talvez ela tivesse viva, Tiago tivesse vivo, Sirius não tivesse sido preso, o seu filho não tivesse que sofrer, nem ela tivesse de esconder a sua identidade…

- Shiii… Calma, meu amor. – Disse uma voz muito parecida à de Tiago, perto de sua cama.

- Tia… Tiago? – Disse a ruiva ainda soluçando.

- Sim. – Tiago retirou a capa de invisibilidade. - Eu ando sempre com ela e ouvi a vossa conversa… - Lily pulou para cima de Tiago, envolvendo o maroto pelo pescoço e começando novamente a chorar.

Tiago estava um pouco surpreendido com a reação da garota, na verdade ele pensava que ela ia bater-lhe e xinga-lo por andar a ouvir conversas alheias, mas ela mais uma vez conseguia surpreendê-lo.

Ela ainda continuava desajeitadamente abraçada ao maroto, que a pegou ao colo e deitou-a novamente na cama, encostando a cabeça dela no seu peito, para deixa-la mais confortável

Tiago não sabe se ficou horas ou minutos assim, vendo a sua Lily chorar, a única coisa que sabe é que faria de tudo para nunca mais a sua amada fica-se deste jeito novamente.

**********************+.+***********************

Passaram várias horas, até Tiago acordar, sentindo a cabeça de Lly no seu peito dormindo.

- Você é tão… - Disse o maroto, acariciando a face da ruiva, que apenas se aconchegou mais a ele, mantendo os olhos fechados. -… perfeita.

Tiago continuou a acariciar o rosto durante mais alguns minutos até ela abrir os olhos por completo

- Bom dia, minha querida. – Disse Tiago, fazendo um sorriso breve surgir nos lábios de Lily.

- Bom dia. Me desculpe, por aquilo…

Tiago colocou os dedos sobre a boca de Lily não a deixando continuar.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas por nada... – Lily sorriu novamente e começou a levantar-se, tendo sido parada por Tiago que a puxou pela mão. – Apenas me prometa que não ficar daquele jeito outra vez. Você não é uma má mãe, apenas não teve a oportunidade de cuidar dele. Não havia nada a fazer, Lily. Não vale a pena sofrer por isso, está bem?

Lily ainda de costas acenou com a cabeça e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para trocar de roupa. Enquanto isso Tiago levantou-se também e voltou para o seu quarto, preparando-se para um novo dia.

**********************+.+***********************

Quando Lily saiu do banheiro, reparou que Tiago já tinha saído, provavelmente para tomar o café da manhã

A ruiva pegou na sua capa preta e saiu do quarto, caminhando pelo corredor, onde encontrou Harry acompanhada como sempre pelo Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger.

- Harry, eu acho essas histórias muito estranha. Você nunca os viu na sua vida, eles muito bem ter contado essas histórias sobre seus pais. – Lily percebeu que a garota referia-se a si e aos marotos. – Apenas para se aproximarem de você. Não sabemos se eles não trabalham para Você-Sabe-Quem, e aliás não seria a primeira vez.

Lily arregalou os olhos com aquilo, aquela garota pensava que eles eram algum género de comensais, e que queriam fazer mal ao seu filho.

- Eles não são comensais, Mione. Eles sabiam da capa da invisibilidade e do mapa.

- Harry, várias pessoas sabem sobre a capa, e o sobre o mapa, alguém pode ter ouvido ou visto algo e contando, você não pode ter a certeza sobre isso.- Hemione, eu concordo com o Harry. Você já viu o jeito de eles ensinarem? Desculpe mas não parecem nada comensais.

- Por isso mesmo! O falso Olho-Tonto também não parecia e vejam o que ele era…

- Chegam, vocês os dois. Você não pode dizer aquilo que quiser, Mione. Mas eu não consigo acreditar nisso. Eu ontem, juro a vocês, senti-me como se tivesse a minha família toda reunida, entende? Como se aquelas pessoas se importassem realmente comigo… Eu não consigo sequer pensar que eles são comensais.

Hermione parecia ter ficado sem argumentos, enquanto isso Lily estava à beira de chorar de tanta emoção, mas com grande esforço conseguiu conter-se e em vez de continuar em direção ao Salão Principal foi para a Sala do Diretor

A garota bateu duas vezes na grande porta, que dava acesso ao gabinete, e logo esta se abriu revelando Dumbledore, sentando atrás de sua mesa, com um enorme livro aberto em cima.

- Srta. Evanne, a que se deve a agradável visita? – Lily entrou na sala e sentou-se numa das poltronas bem de frente para a mesa.

- Foi uma conversa que eu ouvi, entre o meu filho, a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley.

- Eles são grandes amigos, mas a senhorita já deve ter percebido isso.

- Sim, professor. Mas a garota pensa que eu, o Tiago e o Sirius somos comensais e queremos fazer mal ao Harry. Ele não acredita, mas eu pensei que fosse melhor vir contar ao professor…

- Sim, fez bem. – Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam. – Eu já calculara que a Srta. Granger iria pensar algo desse jeito. Tente não levar muito a peito. – Pediu Dumbledore suavemente.

- Claro. Mas não acha melhor contar-lhes a verdade?

- Não, ainda é muito cedo. Mas agora o que me preocupa é o Severo. Ele tem estado bastante estranho e se recusa a contar o que se passa, temo que ele já suspeite de que a senhorita seja.

- Acho que não. Ele nem parece o Sev que eu costumava conhecer… eu sei que foi ele que pediu a você-sabe-quem para me poupar… mas ele não era tão frio nem tão sombrio… tem momentos que eu não consigo ver o meu melhor amigo naquele homem. – Desabafou Lily, enquanto Dumbledore a encarava com brilho triste nos olhos, como se deseja-se dizer-lhe algo, mas não pudesse.

- Srta. Evanne, passaram-se muitas coisas desde que você nos abandonou… mas uma coisa lhe posso garantir, não existe nada que tenha trazido tanto arrependimento a Severo, como não ter conseguido salvar a srta, acredite em mim, o Severo que você conheceu continua lá. – Lily ficou calada durante alguns momentos, pensado no que o diretor dissera. - Mas agora penso que tenha uma aula para dar.

Lily acenou com a cabeça e saiu do gabinete, sem passar pelo Salão Principal, seguindo diretamente para a Sala de Poções.

**********************+. +***********************

Ao chegar à Sala de Poções, Lily encontrou o garoto Weasley na entrada e que logo se dirigiu na sua direção, claramente aliviado.

- Professora Evanne, me poderia ajudar no dever de Poções, eu que eu não entendi direitinho. – Pediu ele timidamente.

Lily sorriu para o garoto e os dois entraram na sala de poções vazia.

- Não temos muito tempo, Sr. Wealsey. Era sobre as propriedades da pedra-da-lua, não era?

O garoto acenou com a cabeça.

- A pedra-da-lua é um ingrediente, com propriedades muito calmantes, sendo por isso muito utilizado em poções como o Gole da Paz, Poções para insônias e para o stress. Também pode ser utilizada para diminuir ou suavizar, como quisermos chamar, o efeito de poções muito fortes e concentradas. A sua última propriedade é como forte antídoto contra poções que provoquem adrenalina, excesso de energia, hiperatividade, entre outras. Penso que isso deve chegar.

Rony acabou de escrever o que a professora dissera e agradece-lhe, saindo da sala.

Mas Lily não ficou sozinha por muito tempo, logo vários alunos do terceiro ano foram chegando, para a sua primeira aula do dia.

**********************+.+**********************

Tiago e Sirius estavam a terminar a sua última aula do dia, com o sétimo ano, e puderam falar-lhes do melhor material para peças de água e fogo, atualmente no mercado.

Foi também nessa aula, onde os dois mais lendários marotos puderam conhecer melhor os maiores trapaceiros de escola no qual tiveram o prazer e apelidar carinhosamente de Weasley 1 e Weasley 2, embora não soubessem bem quem era o 1 e quem era o 2.

Assim que o toque soou por toda a escola, Tiago saiu rapidamente da sala, deixando um Sirius curioso para trás.

Tiago queria encontrar o filho, pois lembrava-se que esta era a hora da detenção e ele não ia deixar o único herdeiro maroto nas mãos de uma coisinha cor-de-rosa potencialmente perigosa para qualquer descendente seu, especialmente se esse descendente tiver um temperamento parecido a uma certa ruiva.

- Harry! – Gritou Tiago, vendo o garota sair do Salão da Grifinória.

- Prof. Ponter? Passa-se algo? – Harry encarou-o supreso.

- Já tinha dito para me tratar por Thomas, cara. Mas não era por isso que eu queria falar com você. Eu apenas estava à sua procura na esperança de poder acompanhar você até à detenção. E se calhar conseguir azar aquela coisinha quando ela não estiver a olhar… - Disse Tiago, com o seu famoso sorriso maroto.

Harry apenas encarou o professor, como se não acreditasse no que ouvira. Ele sempre o tinha surpreendido, mas aquilo mesmo assim soava muito estranho vindo de um professor.

- Vamos, então? Eu compreendo que você não esteja com pressa. – Tiago sorriu para o filho, que apenas acenou com a cabeça e logo os dois começaram a andar em direção ao gabinete de Umbridge, que se encontrava no terceiro.

Assim que lá chegaram Harry bateu na porta, e os dois ouviram um curto "Entre" de uma voz nojentamente doce. Então eles entraram cautelosamente no gabinete.

Tiago tinha tido alguns professores de DCAT quando andava na escola, e conhecia a sala, mas nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito.

Toda a sala tinha sido coberta com renda e roupas cor-de-rosa, havia alguns vasos com flores murchas espalhados pela sala, mas era numa das paredes que estava o pior, um fila enorme de pratos ornamentas com gatos vestidos como os mais horrorosos fatos que alguém poderia imaginar.

- Esta sala está mais nojenta, do que eu pensei ser possível… - Disse Tiago olhando enojado para todos os cantos.

- Boa noite, Sr. Potter. – Harry que parecia também partilha em parte a opinião do professor, parou de olhar para a decoração e virou-se para a professora. – Professor Ponter agradeça que saia. Em momento nenhum pedi a sua supervisão ou desagradável companhia.

- Mas eu ofereço-me!

Tiago olhava para Umbrigde com a sua melhor cara de pau.

- É dispensável. Saia desta sala. – Mas Tiago não se mexeu um único milímetro do lugar onde estava. – Terei de chamar a Prof.ª Minerva? – Umbrigde estava claramente irritada, e Tiago começou a rir-se sonoramente.

- Aiiiii! A Minerva? Que medo! Por mim você até podia chamar o Ministro Magia, que eu não retiro daqui o pé!

Umbridge sorriu de forma tão cruel, que Tiago até pensou que ela fosse realmente chamar o Ministro, mas em vez disso ela pegou na sua pequena varinha e lançou um feitiço não verbal na direção de Tiago.

O maroto tentou retirar a varinha para se defender, mas assim que o feitiço o atingiu, ele foi empurrado para fora da sala e a porta do gabinete fechou-se bruscamente.

Tiago bateu na porta com toda a sua força, mas esta não fez um único som, Umbridge devia ter colocado um feitiço silenciador na porta, visto que também não se ouvir nenhum som de dentro.

Indignado e enfurecido, o maroto encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta, e ficou esperando até o seu filho sair. Tiago não sabia exatamente quantas horas tinham passado até Harry finalmente sair daquela sala, apenas que já fizera escura há várias horas.

- Professor? – Harry fechou a porta e olhou pela segunda vez naquele dia, surpreendido para Tiago – Esteve aqui este tempo todo?

- Claro, estava à sua espera. – Os dois começaram a andar de volta para o Salão da Grifinória e Tiago reparou no cansaço bem visível nos olhos de Harry. – O que ela fez com você?

- Mandou escrever algumas frases. – Disse Harry olhando para o lado.

O maroto podia jurar que o filho estava a esconder-lhe algo, ele herdara isso de Lily.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Apenas tenho algum sono. – Os garotos continuaram a andar em silêncio até chegarem ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que já estava adormecido. – Boa noite, professor.

- Boa noite, Harry. – E o garoto entrou no salão deixando Tiago sozinho no corredor.

**********************+.+**********************

No dia seguinte, Tiago também acompanhou Harry até é detenção, mas sabia que um bom maroto não pode ser humilhado duas vezes do mesmo jeito, por isso não entrou apenas sentou-se mais uma vez encostado à parede.

Tiago perdeu novamente a noção das horas passarem, mas sabia que já tinha anoitecido quando Lily passou ali perto.

- O que é que você fez? – Exigiu ela, com as mãos na cintura.

Tiago olhou indignado para a ruiva e levantou-se.

- É o Harry que está em detenção, não eu!

-O meu filho está em detenção? – A forma como Lily falou parecia que ia desfazer alguém em pedacinhos, e a única pessoa por perto era Tiago. – Tiago Potter o que é que você fez com o nosso filho? Eu vou acabar com você, seu desgraçado!

O maroto parecia estar indeciso entre correr dali para fora, deixando o seu filho nas mãos de uma ruiva enraivecida ou ficar ali e depois ter que aprender um feitiço para voltar a colar as partes do seu corpo.

- Eu não tenho culpa de ele ter herdado o seu temperamento. – Assim que estas palavras saíram da boca de Tiago, ele arrependeu-se logo a seguir, aquilo provavelmente tinha sido a pior coisa que ele poderia ter dito.

Mas no momento que Lily preparava-se para saltar para cima de Tiago, e provavelmente arrancar-lhe o pescoço ou algum braço, a porta do gabinete de Umbridge abriu-se e de lá saiu um Harry claramente desgastado e dorido.

- Harry! – Lily correu e abraçou o garoto, que ficou um pouco constragido com a situação.

Embora isso não o tenha impedido de sorrir quando Tiago lhe agradeceu, mexendo apenas os lábios, por ter salvado a sua vida de uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

- Você parece cansado… - Disse Lily largando Harry e despenteando-lhe os cabelos.

Harry sempre ficava surpreendido quando Lily o tratava desse jeito, ninguém além de talvez a Sra. Weasley, o tratava assim. Como se ele fosse mesmo seu filho.

- Eu estou bem. Ainda tenho algumas lições para acabar…

Embora Harry não tivesse visto, Lily lançou um olhar feio a Tiago quando ouviu isso.

- Quer ajuda? – Ofereceu a ruiva. Harry hesitou por um momento, mas logo lembrou-se de que Hermione deveria provavelmente já estar a dormir, e não poderia ajuda-lo, então o garoto acenou com a cabeça.

- Vá buscar o seu material e venha ter conosco aos meus aposentos.

O garoto então virou na esquina a seguir e afastou-se em direção ao Salão da Grifinória.

- Eu não tenho culpa de ele deixar a lição acumular! – Disse Tiago enquanto Harry já estava bem longe.

- Têm sim! Ele herdou isso de você!

Tiago não tinha argumentos contra aquilo, realmente ele também tinha tendência para deixar as lições acumularem, pois estava demasiado ocupado a preparar marotagens.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, não tiveram que esperar muito tempo, Harry logo estava batendo na porta com o material nas mãos.

- Eu acho que ajudei o seu amigo ontem com o trabalho de poções. É o Sr. Weasley, não é? – Perguntou Lily, olhando para as lições do filho.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e pousou o material.

- Então porquê é que você não colou o trabalho? – Propôs Tiago, mos logo se calou e se sentou num canto, devido a um olhar ameaçador de Lily.

- Vamos começar então pela lição de poções, a pedra-da-lua é um ingrediente muito… – Harry pegou na pena e começou a escrever num pergaminho branco. - Importante em poções, podendo ser utilizado em poções de…

Lily parou de falar e encarou a mão do filho com os olhos arregalados. Ela estava muito vermelha, inchada, e com vários cortes na pele.

- O que aconteceu com a sua mão? - Lily pegou na mão do filho analisando-a mais perto. Os cortes eram bastante recentes. – Como você fez isto?

Harry desviou o rosto para o lado, e Tiago levantou-se de onde estava e aproximou-se para ver também o que se passava.

Lily largou a mão do filho e dirigiu-se até uma das prateleiras, retirando um frasquinho de poção regeneradora, que tinha trazido esta manha. Abriu o frasco e com o dedo espalhou-a na ferida de Harry.

Em poucos segundos a pele do garoto começou a voltar ao seu tom natural e o inchaço começou a diminuir.

- Agora diz-me como você fez isto, Harry Potter? – Disse Lily obrigando o garoto a olhar nos seus olhos, mas Harry continuo a sem dizer nada. – Você sabe o que é Veritaserum? É a poção da verdade mais forte que existe, e que eu facilmente posso a ir buscar à sala de poções, se você não me contar agora mesmo como fez essa ferida.

Harry podia ver nos olhos de Lily, que ela não estava a brincar, então o garoto contou-lhe toda a verdade.

- Foi na detenção com Umbridge, eu tive que escrever "Não devo contar mentiras", mas não foi com uma pena normal, aquilo escrevia com o nosso sangue, fazendo vários cortes.

O garoto poderia jurar que nem mesmo a cara de Voldemort era tão assustadora como a de Lily naquele momento, parecia que ela ia matar qualquer desgraçado que lhe aparecesse à frente.

- Eu… vou… desfazer… aquele… verme… cor… de… rosa! – Lily levantou-se e parecia estar completamente descontrolada. Começou a andar em direção à saída, mas foi impedida por Tiago que se colocou na sua frente.

- Acalma-se, Liana! Você está a pensar em ir até aquela coisa, apontar-lhe a varinha à e dizer-lhe que se ela voltar a colocar um dedo sobre o Harry, você rebenta a cara nojenta dela?

- Sim! É exatamente isso que eu estou a pensar em fazer. E é melhor você sair da minha frente Potter. – Harry olhou assustado para Lily, ele poderia jurar que ouviu o seu apelido. – Senão eu faço você sair de um jeito bem ruim.

- Não seja idiota. Você não pode fazer isso. Você está completamente descontrolada.

Lily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes até se acalmar por completo. Desde que chegara a este ano, andava demasiado temperamental e emotiva.

- Mas isto não vai ficar por aqui.

- Claro que não, ruiva. Aquela coisa vai ter o que merece. Mas agora ajude o Harry com as lições.

Lily aferiu com a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado do filho que ainda estava chocado com toda a situação.

**********************+.+**********************

Pormenores:

*** Se Tiago não tivesse impedido Draco, ele teria lançado uma crucuis no Sirius quando ele disse que a mãe dele pelo menos era gostosa;  
><strong>_* A alcunha abobora, tem um historia (inventada por mim claro), pois a mãe da Abbott foi a primeira garota a dar um fora no Sirius, e então ele começou a chamar é mãe dele isso e agora_** chama á filha...  
>*Eu acho que depois de aquele beijo, todo o mundo já percebeu que a Lily estaa começar a sentir algo por Tiago... principalmente pk toda esta confusão o tornou muito mais maduro, né? (Niguém resiste a ele =)... okay ja me calei)<br>Agr sobre este cap:  
><strong>_* Sobre a Lily se sentir culpada, bem é compreensivel, principalmente pk ela n sabe do promenor que foi graças ao seu sacrificio que o filho esta vivo...  
><em>*** Sobre a opinião da Mione, bem temos que na posição dela, provavelmente pensariamos o mesmo pois todo aquilo é muito estranho e não é a primeira vez k comensais se inflitaram na escola, né?  
><strong>_* Sobre as alcunhas dos gêmeos, bem eu adoro, são as minhas terceiras peferidas só perdendo para a da Cho (que saberam dentro de alguns cap's) e a d Gina que saberam no proximo;  
><em>*** Sobre a reação da Lily ao que a Umbridge fez, bem eu teria a mesma reaçao, akilo que a Umbridge fez é uma atrocidade e ela é mt protetora e "esquentadinha" né?~**


	6. Chapter 6 Balanços

Oieeeeeee! Pessoas Lindonas que estão Visitando a Minha Fic.

Eu JURO que não me apercebi do tamanho, monstruoso, que o Capitulo estava ficando, a sério que não...

Queria avisar, uma coisa, este capitulo tem alguns partes divertidas, mas a maioria dele não é uma comedia (lê-se parvoice pegada), mas eu sinceramente amo mt este cap, sendo até agora o meu preferido.

Uma coisa não se precisam de preocupar se os dois da semana estão certos, nem se coincide com o Hp ou não. Eu cuidei desses pormenores com todo o cuidado e organizei a semana toda em papel, por isso está tudo direitinho. Para além que devo ter lido nos ultimos dias, umas 3 vezes essa semana do Hp original.

Existe uma nota especial, pois este capitulo, têm feitiço inventados por mim, e está todo explicadinho no Fim.

Os pormenores virão no próximo cap.

Bjs, Boa Leitura

**********************+.+**********************

Lily sabia que não deveria ter deixado Severo sozinho a dar as aulas da manhã. Mas depois de Harry, na noite passada, ter voltado para o Salão da Grifinória, ela tinha corrido toda a sala de Poções, em busca de uma poção anestesiante.

Mas infelizmente, o stock não possuía nenhuma, então o único jeito, era ela mesma preparar a poção. Mesmo que isso demorasse todo o dia.

- Você está a pensar em também não dar as aulas da tarde? – Perguntou Severo, de forma rude ao abrir a porta.

- Ainda não terminei. Isto precisa de ficar em lume médio, mais quatro horas. Me desculpe.

- Mas porque a Srta precisa tanto dessa poção? – Inquiriu ele, olhando para a garota, desconfiado.

Lily não disse nada. Harry antes de ir embora lhe tinha pedido para não contar a ninguém. E mesmo não concordando, a garota acabou prometendo.

Mas o que Severo fez a seguir, apanhou Lily despercebida. Ela tinha em algumas das suas visitas à biblioteca lido, sobre Legilimens, mas nunca pensou alguma vez sentir os seus efeitos.

Várias memórias surgiam-lhe na cabeça, sua irmã gritando palavras incompreensíveis, um tarde que ela e Severo estavam deitados debaixo de uma arvore conversando, a primeira vez que entrou em Hogwarts, a sua primeira aula de poções… mas antes que mais memórias surgissem na sua cabeça, a garota forçou a sua mente, a expulsar Severo das suas memória.

Mas a força do poder de Lily não apenas o expulsou da sua mente, como também ergueu uma barreira de magia, em sua volta, que ao se alargar, empurrou Severo contra a parede da sala, derrubando vários materiais.

- NUNCA MAIS VOLTE A ENTRAR NA MINHA MENTE! – Gritou Lily e e forçou a sua magia e desaparecer.

- Como você conhece essas memórias? – Exigiu ele, levando-se. – COMO? – Ele segurava a sua varinha, e apontava na direção de Lily.

- Não devia se meter na cabeça dos outros. Pode ver coisas que não lhe agradem! Saia imediatamente desta sala, e nunca mais se atreva a entrar na minha cabeça!

- Esta sala me pertence! Mas diga agora como as conhece! – Gritou Severo novamente, com o rosto num misto de raiva e dor, devido às memórias antigas.

Lily tinha que pensar numa desculpa, para possuir aquelas memórias. E apenas uma coisa lhe ocorria na cabeça. Mas Severo jamais iria acreditar.

- Ela deu-mas antes de morrer! Agora sai-a! – Lily sabia que ele não acreditara, mas sem lhe dar hipótese de protestar, pegou na varinha, e antes de Severo prever o que ela ia fazer, ele foi puxado para fora da sala e as portas se fecharam.

- Maldição! – Disse ele, batendo com os punhos na porta.

**********************+.+**********************

Enquanto isso, dois marotos caminhavam, num dos corredores do quarto andar, calmamente.

- Cara sabe, eu tenho andado a pensar… o Dumbledore disse que eu fui preso injustamente, mas, o que será que esta gente pensa que eu fiz…?

- Eu sei tanto, quanto você! – Disse Tiago encolhendo os ombros.

- É… eu acho que vou ver se encontro algo na biblioteca…

Tiago olhou para o amigo como se ele tivesse endoidecido de vez.

- O que é que você andou a beber? Ou melhor, que é você? De certeza que não é aquele cachorro que passa a vida a encher-me o saco!

- Que gracinha… O que você quer…? Não existe muito para fazer… e não posso chegar e interrogar um garoto do primeiro ano, para obter informações, cara. Isso ia comprometer a minha identidade. Olha, antes da hora de almoço vem ter comigo, está bem?

Tiago acentiu com a cabeça emburrado e Sirius desapareceu na direcção contrária.

Já era a segunda vez naquela semana que Tiago, ficava sozinho no corredor, sem nada para fazer. Embora isso sempre fosse bem melhor que passar a manhã enfiado na biblioteca, como o cachorro.

As influências do Aluado e da Ruiva, deviam estar a fazer-lhe curte-circuito no cérebro canino dele.

**********************+.+**********************

Era quase meio dia, quando Tiago se dirigiu para a biblioteca, para ir encntrar Sirius.

O garoto estava num canto escondido da biblioteca, com diversos jornais e outros papéis em volta. Mas o que chamou a atenção do maroto foi o ar de enojado do garoto.

- Então cara, encontrou alguma coisa? – Perguntou Tiago sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do amigo.

O garoto não lhe respondeu, apenas entregou-lhe um jornal com um aspecto antigo.

"_Sirius Black, assassino brutal de trouxas"_

Tiago leu o título da notícia, diversas vezes até ter a certeza do que os seus olhos viam.

" _Apenas 5 dias após o episódio do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e a morte de Aquele-Cujo-O-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado, um novo assassinato brutal veio manchar a história no nosso mundo. _

_Sirius Black, o herdeiro direto da antiga e nobre família Black, que sempre apoiou as ideias de Você-Sabe-Quem, numa explosão assassinou junto de 12 trouxas, um dos seus melhores amigos, segundo fontes próximas, Pedro Pettigrew._

_«O meu… filho! Aquele monstro do Black… levou-me o meu filho… Espero que ele apodreça em Azkaban...» Disse a chorosa mãe de Peter, segurando uma caixa com o que restou do corpo do corajoso filho. Apenas um pedaço do dedo do bruxo._

_Novas informações, de fortes confiáveis, apontam Black, conhecido por todos como amigo íntimo de Tiago e Lily Potter (Pais do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu), os entregou a Você-Sabe-Quem, sendo, segundo muitos, um dos principais aliados e apoiantes de Aquele-Cujo-O-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado._

_Outro indício que comprova a culpa e a insanidade de Black, foi segundo testemunhas, após a explosão este soltou uma gargalhada gelada e cruel, «Foi horrível… e a forma como se riu… foi terrível, como se tivesse gostado de matar…», informou uma das testemunhas, que morava na redondeza._

_Neste momento os Obliviantes do Ministério estão apagando a mente dos trouxas que testemunharam o trágico assassinato e segundo membros do Ministério, Black já foi capturado e aguarda o seu julgamento."_

O maroto afastou o jornal da frente e olhou confuso para o melhor amigo.

- Eu entreguei você e Lily a Voldemort e matei o Pedro. – Disse Sirius friamente, e Tiago percebeu que ele estava a esforçar-se para não chorar.

- Cara… Você sabe que isso não é verdade! Você lembra o que o Dumbledore disse? Que você foi preso injustamente!

- Pois, e ele também disse que o Pedro estava desaparecido, mas na verdade está morto, por mim. – Sirius olhou sarcasticamente para o amigo, mas logo o seu olhar tornou-se gélido.

- Vamos falar com ele. Temos que deixar esta história a limpo.

Sirius olhou para o lado, ele aparentava estar num conflito interno. Pois uma parte dele desejava saber mesmo a verdade, mas outra parte temia que Dumbledore confirma-se que ele tinha matado dois dos seus melhores amigos e Lily, deixando o seu afilhado órfão.

- Vamos lá. – Tiago pegou no jornal e puxou-o para fora da biblioteca.

Não passaram mais do que alguns minutos, até os dois marotos, chegarem é entrado do gabinete do diretor. O nervosismo de ambos eram quase perceptível no ar… agora até mesmo, Tiago estava com algum medo das palavras de Dumbledore.

- Diretor? – Perguntou Tiago, sentindo-se um retardado falando com uma porta. – Poderia abrir-nos a porta? Por favor?

Logo a porta de abriu mostrando o diretor que sorria amigavelmente para os dois jovens.

- Bom dia, meus… - Começou o diretor, mas Sirius violentamente arrancou o jornal da mão de Tiago e colocou-o na frente de Dumbledore, que olhou curioso através dos seus óculos em forma de meia-lua.

- Deveria ter adivinhado, que o senhor ia investigar sobre isso. – Com um movimento da mão direita, o diretor faz a porta se fechar. – Se a sua dúvida é se matou o Sr. Pettigrew, a resposta é não.

- Como não? Aqui diz que apenas encontraram um pedaço do dedo… - Sirius calou-se e pareceu compreender tudo. – AQUELE DESGRAÇADO… Ele tem vivido sob a forma de rato todos estes anos…

- Não exatamente. O que nos leva a outra coisa importante… aqui diz que você traiu Tiago e Lily Potter, estou certo? – Sirius assentiu com a cabeça. – Na verdade, quem entregou a Voldemort o segredo da localização dos Potter, foi o Sr. Pettigrew. Você convence-os no último minuto, a confiar nele. Mas infelizmente o Sr. Pettigrew era um espião.

- O Pedro é um traidor? – Disse Tiago esbugalhando os olhos.

- Sim, embora todos pensem ser o Sr. Black. Quando o senhor percebeu a traição tentou matá-lo, mas o Sr. Pettigrew tinha um plano bastante engenhoso e fingiu a sua morte, fazendo o senhor ser preso. Neste momento Pettigrew é um dos aliados de Voldemort, e ninguém sabe exatamente onde se encontra. Daí eu ter dito a vocês que ele se encontra desaparecido.

- Eu vou matar aquele rato… - Disse Sirius e Tiago colocou as mãos nos ombros do amigo.

- Não considero isso sensato, neste momento. Como viu, da última vez, o senhor acabou doze anos preso em Azkaban…

Duas batidas ouvem-se então pela sala, vindas da porta.

- Entre, Severo. Penso que se não tiverem mais nada a discutir comigo, que podem retirar-se. – Dumbledore abriu a porta e escondeu o jornal numa gaveta.

Os dois marotos saíram então do gabinete, sem olhar para a Snape e logo a porta por trás dos dois se fechou.

**********************+.+**********************

- Então Severo. Algum problema?

Dumbledore olhou curioso para Severo, que parecia ter acabado de se deparar com memorias extremamente dolorosas, que era o que se passava, na verdade.

- Sim, é aquela mulher.

- Que mulher? – Perguntou Dumbledore, embora tivesse um pressentimento da mulher a que Severo se referia.

- Evanne.

- Existe algum problema com a Prof.ª Evanne? – O rosto de Dumbledore não parecia surpreendido. Ele sabia que haveria um momento que Severo iria descobrir a verdade. Severo era demasiado astuto para aquele disfarce durar muito tempo.

Mesmo assim, Dumbledore achava que ainda era demasiado cedo para contar a verdade.

- Ela possui memórias de Lily Evans…

- Você leu a mente dela? – Dumbledore olhou duramente para o professor. – O que o levou a fazer isso?

- Ela guarda demasiados segredos. Sempre se esquiva a explicações, e eu não me recordo de nenhuma Evanne em Hogwarts, muito menos uma tão talentosa em Poções…

- Severo, eu posso lhe a minha palavra como a Senhorita estudou em Hogwarts. – Dumbledore tinha perfeita noção, do que o que dissera era a mais verdadeira das verdades. Lily Potter realmente estudara em Hogwarts. – Mas calculo que a Srta. Evanne não tenha reagido muito bem, à sua invasão.

- Não, não reagiu. Mas ela esconde algo… Ela não me contou como possuía essas memórias, apenas disse que Lily as dera antes de morrer… Isso é impossível… Ela esconde algo…. Tenho a certeza…

- Severo não subestime a Srta. Evanne.

Severo olhou para Dumbledore, sem entender o que este queria dizer com não subestimar Lily.

- A Srta. Evanne é uma bruxa poderosa e inteligente. Não é sensato invadir a mente dela assim. Não pensou que ela pudesse ter mostrado a você essas cenas, apenas para desorientar você…

**********************+.+**********************

Tiago e Sirius continuaram a andar pelo corredor, ouviram a voz de um garoto pedindo ajuda, e ao virarem num dos corredores, puderam ver o que se estava a passar.

Uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos, apontava a sua varinha, na direção do rosto de um garoto de vestes verdes, um Sonserino. O garoto aparentava estar completamente assustado, devido à pequena ruiva.

- Você não vai voltar a falar dos meus irmãos, ouviu? Se não eu vou garantir que você vai passar as próximas duas semanas deitado na cama da enfermaria, entendeu?

O garoto acenou com a cabeça cada vez mais assustado, até o seu olhar se deparar com os dois professores que assistiam ao espetáculo A expressão de o garoto logo se alterou, como se ele fosse a vítima de todo a situação.

- Professores. Ela me tentou a atacar. – Disse ele apontando para a ruiva. A garota o encarou como se estivesse a poucos segundos de o reduzir apenas a pó.

Naquele momento a única coisa que ocorria a Tiago, era que estes problemas de temperamento, deveriam estar mesmo relacionados com o cabelo ruivo.

- O quê? – Gritou Sirius, fingindo estar chocado. – Não nos meta nisso, cara. Se existe coisa que eu e o veado aprendemos, foi a não nos metermos com ruivas! E esta parece bastante perigooosa!

A ruiva começou a rir-se o comentário de Sirius, dando assim chance ao garoto de fugir dali para fora.

- Maldição, que covarde. – Murmurou a garota, vendo o garoto a virar a esquina para bem longe dela.

- Por algum motivo, ele foi para a Sonserina e não para a Grifinória. Sonserina é casa dos covardes…

- E maus jogadores de quadribol. – Acrescentou Tiago, sorrindo.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas nós nunca te vimos em nenhuma aula, ruiva perigooosa! Não nos diga que matou a uma nossa aula… Não que, eu e o veado achemos que matar a aula seja algo mau… Mas…

- Não, sou do quarto ano. Apenas tenho a vossa aula sexta. – Respondeu a garota, guardano a varinha no bolso da capa.

- Bem, então nos vemos em breve, Perigooosa! É uma boa alcunha para você.

A garota sorriu mais uma vez e seguiu para o Salão da Grifinória, enquanto Tiago e Sirius continuaram a andar.

- Ei, cara! – Tiago não respondeu, ele parecia estar pensando em algo importante. – Ei, veado! – Tiago continuava distraído. – Ei, chinfrundo!

- Não me chame isso, seu pulguento! – Disse ele olhando para Sirius zangando.

- Ahh, você acordou! No que é que estava tão concentrado, que até me ignorou completamente?

- Estava pensando no quanto aquela garota me lembra a Lily...

- TINHA QUE SER! Para você estar naquele estado tinha de estar a pensar na ruivinha… Cara, qualquer dia alguém vai internar você no St. Mungus… Você é doente pela ruiva…

- Não diga besteiras. Eu apenas a amo.

**********************+.+**********************

Harry andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, junto de Tiago. Os dois se dirigiam para a terceira detenção do garoto com Umbridge. Mas antes de cruzarem o corredor que os levaria ao horrível gabinete de Umbrigde, uma mulher ruiva aproxima-se dos dois garotos, extremamente ofegante e com um frasco na mão.

- Liana? – Perguntou Tiago, encarando a ruiva surpreso Ela não esperava que ela viesse outra vez, embora tivesse percebido nos últimos dias o quanto Lily era protetora em relação ao filho. – Você não vem matar a coisa, pois não?

- Não. – Lily pegou na mão de Harry e deu-lhe o frasco. – Beba até ao fim, Harry.

Harry olhou curioso para o frasco, em sua mão.

- O que é?

- Poção Anestesiante. Estive o dia inteiro trabalhando nela. Agora, beba.

O garoto fez o que Lily mandara, e sentiu todo o seu corpo relaxar, como se estivesse deitado numa cama de penas.

- Dura aproximadamente doze horas. Mas oiça Harry, se algo correr mal e a poção deixar se surtir efeito antes do tempo, invente uma desculpa qualquer para ela, e saia da sala. Não vou permitir, você passar por aquilo novamente! – Disse Lily, e olhando nos olhos do filho e tentando controlar-se para não chorar novamente.

- Claro, professora. Obrigado.

Harry entregou o frasco vazio a Lily, e virou costas entrando no gabinete de Umbridge.

As horas que passaram, enquanto Harry se encontrava no gabinete, foram como tortura para Lily. Todos os cortes que ela sabia que aquele monstro estava fazendo no seu filho, eram como cortes no seu coração. O seu único desejo naquele momento era puder entrar naquele gabinete e amaldiçoar aquele verme nojento até à sua última geração. Mas cada vez que Lily se preparava para o fazer, Tiago a impedia, puxando-a para o seu colo e murmurando palavras doces ao seu ouvido.

Mas isso apenas acalmava a sua dor, por alguns momentos. Logo em seguida ela voltava.

Assim que a porta, finalmente, se abriu. Lily pulou dos braços de Tiago e correu na direção do filho.

- Então? – Murmurou ela, puxando o filho para longe do gabinete.

- Funciona na perfeição. Não sei como lhe agradecer, professora.

Lily sorriu novamente. Saber que o filho estava bem, era umas das sensações mais agradáveis que alguma vez experimentara. Aquele era o seu filho, e mesmo que ela ainda não o tivesse tido, ela o amava por completo.

- Mas se não se importarem… eu vou voltar para o Salão. Estou cansado…

- Claro. Pode ir. – Disse Lily e o garoto sorriu mais uma vez e foi pelo corredor em direção ao Salão da Grifinória.

(N/a: Segundo o livro, o Harry a caminho do Salão, encontra Rony e lhe conta o que a Umbridge lhe faz fazer realmente na detenção, e Rony conta a este que anda a praticar para se tornar o goleiro do Time de Quadribol, essa cena não é alterada, acontecendo realmente, mas Harry conta também que Lily lhe deu uma poção que neutraliza a dor.)

**********************+.+**********************

No dia seguinte, depois de almoçarem, os dois marotos caminhavam elos corredores. Mais uma vez sem nada para fazer. A única aula que teriam nesse dia, era no último período da tarde, com o quarto ano. A turma da pequena ruiva que conheceram ontem e que recentemente descobriram se tratar de uma Weasley.

Continuaram a andar, até ao olharem através de uma das janelas, com vista para o Campa de Qudribol. Uma equipa, extremamente desastrada, estava praticando no campo, todos eles vestiam um equipamento amarelo.

Todos pareciam muito desnorteados, sem saber bem o que fazer, deixavam constantemente a goles escorregar e não conseguiam afastar os balaços com facilidade, passado ao lado dos jogadores por uma questão de milímetros.

- Pelos vistos, o time a Lufa-Lufa não melhorou muito com os anos. – Disse Tiago olhando para uma artilheira atirar a goles, que passou a uns vinte metros do arco. – Não mesmo.

- Me apetece jogar quadribol, cara. Já faz tempo desde que não pego numa goles.

- Pois, mas somos professores, lembra? Não podemos…

- Cara, tive uma ideia! - Gritou Sirius, sorrindo de forma perigosamente marota. – Precisamos de falar com a Minerva.

**********************+.+**********************

-VOCÊ É IDIOTA, BLACK? Eu nunca ouvi tamanha besteira em toda a minha vida! – Gritou Minerva, com os olhos esbugalhados.

Ela não podia acreditar no que aqueles dois lhe tinham acabado de pedir.

- Minerva, não é uma ideia assim tão má! – Defendeu Tiago, e a professora olhou furiosa também para este. – Já passou tanto tempo desde que nós jogamos… Você sabe que nós precisamos de treinar…

- E para isso, precisam de criar um Time de Professores? – Perguntou ela, como se estivesse interrogando sobre a sanidade dos dois marotos.

Sirius olhou para ela, como um cachorrinho abandonado, mas Minerva nunca se comovera com essa cara, e não o iria fazer agora.

- Me diga, Black. Mesmo que eu concorda-se nessa loucura. Quem faria parte desse Time? Vocês iam precisar de jogadores… Faziam o quê, colocavam o Dumbledore como Goleiro?

- Minerva, isso até não era uma ideia muito má. – Disse Sirius sorrindo, enquanto Minerva o encarava incrédula. – Ele podia defender os arcos, com um movimento de barba.

Minerva e Tiago calaram-se e encaram o maroto como se este como se não acredita-se na tamanha besteira que o garoto tinha acabado de dizer.

- A ideia é assim tão má? – Interrogou ele, vendo a reação dos dois.

- É cara. Depois eu é que digo besteira.

- Você também diz muita porcaria, Potter! Mas e você, Black, da próxima vez que vir fazer perder o meu tempo, com besteiras dessas, escusa de vir, ouviu? Agora, vocês os dois, saiam daqui para fora. Tenho ainda aulas para dar! – Disse Minerva, abrindo a porta do gabinete para os dois saíram.

Os dois marotos olharam para a professora, mas não saíram do lugar.

- Minerva, arranje lá um jeito de nós pudermos jogar Quadribol!

A professora olhou duramente para os dois, mas depois suspirou e sorriu levemente.

- Experimentem falar com a Johnson, para treinarem junto do Time da Grifinória. – Propôs ela e os olhos dos dois marotos brilharam.

- A Johnson é aquela garota no sétimo ano? – Perguntou Sirius.

Minerva acenou com a cabeça.

- O treino da Grifinória é amanha de tarde, falem com ela nessa altura. – Os dois marotos preparavam-se para sair. – Potter. – Tiago olhou para a professora. – Seu filho é o apanhador.

O sorriso de Tiago alargou-se ao ouvir aquilo, e os dois abandonaram a sala, mais uma vez sorrindo marotamente.

**********************+.+**********************

Tiago e Sirius chegaram à sala antes de qualquer aluno, o fato de andarem sem nada para fazer, estava a os tornar pontuais. Algo estranho vindo de dois marotos.

-Veado, do que vamos falar? – Perguntou Sirius, se sentando numa das mesas.

- É o quarto ano, por isso talvez o básico. Os melhores materiais para peças e marotagens. Depois podíamos falar de alguma material em específico. – Propôs Tiago, ele tinha começado a levar mais a sério o fato de estarem a dar aulas. Sirius acenou com a cabeça e retirou a varinha. Com um feitiço não verbal, o maroto faz surgir letras bem grandes, no quadro flutuante.

"Os melhores amigos de um bagunceiro"

Logo em seguida vários alunos do quarto ano, foram entrando na sala olhando curiosos para os dois professores e para o quadro. Nesses alunos também estava a pequena ruiva Weasley, que sorriu para os professores.

- Quais são os melhores amigos de um bagunceiro? – Perguntou uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, assim que todos os alunos estavam dentro da sala. Ela tinha um sorriso amável no rosto redondo e longos cabelos num tom de caramelo.

- São três. – Respondeu Tiago. – A cabeça, a varinha e os pés.

Todos os alunos olharam confusos para os dois marotos, que logo se explicaram.

- A cabeça, que escolhe e pensa namelhor maneira de pregar a peça. A varinha, que executa, na maioria das vezes, as peças. E os pés, pois é o único jeito de fugir quando a Prof.ª McGonagall nos apanha. – Esclareceu Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

Alguns alunos riram, mas a maioria apenas olhou divertido para os dois professores bagunceiros.

- Mas existem mais amigos de um bagunceiro. Nesta aula vamos fala de um em partícula… a… água! Sim, a água.

Tiago olhou para o amigo e ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas o maroto apenas encolheu os ombros. Então Tiago continuou.

- Pois, as melhores peças, muitas vezes incluem água. Quer seja para acordar um amigo de um jeito bem agradável e molhado, dando um banho logo pela manha, como pode ser para dar uma lição ao moleque da casa rival. O que importa é que a água é um instrumento bastante útil a qualquer bagunceiro…

- Mas então, agora falando mais na parte… da ação Alguma vez alguém pregou uma peça com água? – Perguntou Sirius, e vários braços se ergueram, incluindo o da ruiva.

- Perigooosa, conta então… O que é que você fez?

A ruiva sorriu, e os dois garotos podiam jurar, que aquilo era um sorriso ligeiramente maroto. Provavelmente puxou aos irmãos, concluíram os dois marotos.

- Há alguns anos, com magia acidental despejei água na cara dos meus irmãos mais velhos… - Era possível ver o divertimento e até um certo orgulho no rosto da garota…

- Os gêmeos? – Perguntou Tiago e a garota acenou. – Cara, isso não deve ter sido fácil. Pregar peças a bagunceiros é uma tarefa perigooosa e difícil. Pois então, 20 pontos para a Grifinória. Por uma marotagem bem executada. Mas estou indeciso de deve ficar orgulhoso ou assustado com você… Acho que fico na segunda. Gora a loirinha ao seu lado. – Tiago apontou para uma garota de vestes da Corvinal e com cabelos loiros, que lembrava alguém aos dois marotos.

- Eu nunca preguei uma peça com água. - Admitiu ela olhando para os dois professores com uma expressão algo inocente e sorridente.

- E qual é seu nome, loirinha? – Intrometeu-se Sirius, olhando curioso.

- Luna Lovegood.

- Ahhh! É por isso que sua cara não é estranha. Você é filha do Lovegood. Um grande homem, sim um pouco louco, mas grande homem. Nos falou de alguns objetos bem interessantes. Mas claro, ele não sabia que a gente ia os usar para marotagens… - Disse Tiago sorrindo abertamente para a garota, que o encarava supressa e curiosa.

Tiago então se vira para um garoto Soncerino, que acabara de levantar o braço.

- Você é …?

- Earnest Honson. – Respondei ele. – Porque que estamos tendo esta disciplina. Nunca antes, esta escola tivera algo deste gênero Porquê este ano?

- Porquê é que todo o mundo faz essa pergunta. – Tiago olhou indignidade para o garoto. – Será que ainda ninguém percebeu que é porque a Minerva não nos deixou dar aula junto dela. Pois a agente acabaria destruindo a escalo, coisa que vamos fazer de qualquer jeito, claro.

O garoto olhou confuso para Tiago, mas logo revirou os olhos e olhou para o garoto, também Sonserino, ao seu lado.

- Continuando, nós agora faremos uma pequena demonstração – Tiago ergue a varinha e aponto-a para Sirius. – Levicorpus. – Sirius começou a flutuar, por cima das mesas e quando se preparava para protestar, Tiago lançou outro feitiço. – Liberacorpus. . Sirius caiu na mesa e olhou zangado para o maroto, que o ignorou e apontou a varinha novamente. – Capticorpus. – O corpo de Sirius se imobilizou na mesa, como se estivesse locada a esta. – Bem agora vocês vão ver um dos melhores feitiços, para se dar um banho a alguém. – Aqus Summissus.

Uma espécie de nascente de água, surgiu da varinha de Tiago, molhando a cara de Sirius e logo em seguida todo o corpo.

Assim que o maroto se encontrava totalmente encharcado, o toque que anunciava o final da aula, soou.

- Estão todos dispensados. O dever é experimentarem o feitiço em alguém. – Disse Tiago e em seguida saiu da sala rapidamente, deixando os alunos e um Sirius furioso na sala.

Tiago continuou a andar, agora procurando pelo filho, para mais uma vez o acompanhar até à detenção.

O garoto estava saindo de uma sala de aula, quando Tiago o avistou no meio de vários alunos e o chamou.

- A Liana já deu a você outra poção…? – Perguntou Tiago quando Harry se aproximou, mas Lily logo surgiu por trás do maroto, com um frasco na mão.

- Tome, Harry. – O garoto pegou o frasco da mão de Lily e bebeu a poção até ao fim.

- Obrigado professora. – Agradeceu ele, e Tiago e Lily colocaram-se ao seu lado, prontos a acompanha-lo. – Não precisam de me acompanhar.

- Porquê? Você não gosta da nossa companhia? – Brincou Tiago, fazendo o garoto corar envergonhado.

- Não é isso. Apenas não precisam de se incomodar por minha causa…

- Não se preocupe com isso, Harry. – Lily sorriu amavelmente para o filho. – Vamos?

O garoto acabou acenando com a cabeça e os três começaram a andar em direção ao gabinete de Umbridge.

**********************+.+**********************

Mais uma vez, assim que Harry entrou naquela sala, Lily entrou em desespero, como se estivesse sendo dilacerado por dentro. Era completamente desumano o que aquele verme, estava fazendo com o seu filho, e a única coisa que ela podia fazer eu ficar aqui fora esperando. Mais uma vez a ruiva desejou amaldiçoar a coisa até ela perder os sentidos.

As horas foram passando lentamente, até Harry sair do gabinete.

Um sorriso logo surgiu no rosto do garoto ao ver os dois professores. Ele não conseguia entender bem, o motivo que o levava a confiar nos dois professores, que na verdade apenas conhecia a alguns dias, era algo estranho. Algo que ele nunca tinha sentido ou vivido antes. Era a sensação de ter uma família e ser amado verdadeiramente.

- Então? – Perguntou Tiago, se aproximando do garoto, junto de Lily.

- Não senti nada, novamente.

O coração da ruiva pareceu então se acalmar com essas palavras. Então ela abraçou o filho, que pela primeira vez não ficou constrangido nem surpreso, apenas abraçou a mãe de volta.

Assim que Lily soltou o filho, ele despediu-se dos dois, e partiu em direção ao Salão da Grifinória.

- Hum, Hum. – Tossiu alguém surgindo da parte mais escura do corredor. Por um momento Tiago e Lily pensaram tratar-se de Umbridge, mas assim que a luz se abateu sobre o sujeito, os dois suspiraram aliviados. Era apenas Sirius.

- Então é para aqui que vocês os dois e o Pontas Júnior, têm vindo as últimas noites… E eu ainda não me esqueci do que você fez, seu veado!

Tiago sorriu sonoramente, fazendo Lily o encarar desconfiada.

- Mas o que se passou? O que é que o meu afilhado não sentiu?

- Ele esteve em detenção com… Umbridge. – Respondeu Lily, contorcendo ligeiramente o rosto ao pronunciar o nome da coisa.

- E para isso vocês ficam aqui a noite toda? – Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de Sirius. – Eu acho que sei muito bem o que vocês andam a fazer, na verdade…

Lily corou, de tal maneira, que o seu rosto ficou mais vermelho que os seus cabelos.

- Não viaje, pulguento. Estamos aqui por causo do que a coisinha cor-de-rosa, está fazendo ao Pontas Junior.

- E o que ela está fazendo? - O rosto de Sirius tornou-se sério por momentos.

-Andou o torturando.

**********************+.+**********************

Na manhã seguinte de sábado, Harry estava sentando das velhas poltronas, perto na lareira do Salão comunal. Ainda muito cedo, e o resto dos alunos ainda todo estavam nas suas camas, dando a Harry a privacidade que precisava

O garoto abriu sua mala e retirou uma pena e pergaminho. Ele estava tentando escrever a Sirius, contando as novidades, mas teria que arranjar uma maneira de que possíveis ladrões que interceptassem a carta, não conseguissem retirar as informações.

Harru continuou encarando o pergaminho em branco, até a ideia do que escrever surgiu. Pegou no tinteiro, molhando a pena e a pousou no pergaminho.

"Caro Snuffles,

Espero que esteja bem, a primeira semana de volta aqui tem sido terrível e boa em alguns aspectos, mesmo assim estou muito contente que é o fim de semana

Temos uma nova disciplina, Peças e Azarações, você e o seu melhor amigo iam adorar. Os dois professores são tal e qual você e o seu grupo quando jovens. Você deve lembrar-se deles, professores Ponter e Blane e a professora Evanne que está dando Poções junto do Snape, eles me falaram muito sobre o seu melhor amigo e a mulher dele, até contaram algumas histórias engraçadas de quando eram jovens. Você ia gostar deles.

Também uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, professora Umbridge. Ela é quase tão gentil como sua mãe. Estou escrevendo porque aquilo que eu lhe escrevi no verão passado aconteceu de novo a noite passada, quando estava cumprindo uma detenção com a Umbridge.

Todos nós sentimos falta do nosso maior amigo, esperamos que ele esteja de volta logo.

Por favor, me responda rapidamente.

Do seu querido,

Harry"

Harry releu a carta diversas vezes, tentando vê-la do ponto de vista de um desconhecido. O garoto não conseguia ver como conseguiram descodificar o que estava ali escrito. Mas Sirius ia perceber.

(N/a: O maior amigo é o Hagrid, como se devem lembrar, ele está junto da Madame Maxime numa missão de Dumbledore para buscar aliança com os Gigantes.

A carta foi alterada, da original, que eu vou colocar no final do capítulo.)

**********************+.+**********************

Depois de almoço, os dois marotos saíram a correr do Salão Principal, deixando Lily sozinha, em direção ao Campo de Quadribol.

Lá estava uma garota, Angelina Jonhson reconheceram os dois garotos. Ela estava de costas, mas os dois marotos poderiam ver, que ela encarava um grupo de Sonserinos se dirigindo às arquibancadas do campo.

Então, ela endireitou mais os ombros e começou a andar, em direção ao gabinete do capitão do time, que ficava ao lado dos balneários Sirius e Tiago então seguiram-na e quando estava estava quase a chegar, os dois colocaram os braços, um por cada lado da garota, e se apoiando nela.

Angelina assustou-se com esse toque, mas logo suspirou ao ver os dois professores e os olhou desconfiada. Eles eram muito parecidos aos gêmeos Eles também lhe passavam a vida, fazendo isso, e normalmente significava que queriam algo.

- Jonhson, minha cara Jonhson… Eu e o cachorro viemos aqui, saber se…

- Se… - Continuou a garota, sorrindo. Os bagunceiros eram todos muito previsíveis, mesmo os bagunceiros adultos.

- Se a senhorita nos deixa jogar quadribol com o time da Grifinória.

Aquela proposta tinha apanhado a garota de surpresa, esperava muita coisa daqueles professores, mas jogar quadribol… Nunca tinha visto realmente um professor pedir isso, mas a garota também nunca tinha visto professores, se tratarem por alcunhas, apoiarem os alunos a fazerem peças e a explodir o castelo.

- Então podemos ou não? – Perguntou Sirius, vendo a garoto os encarar calada.

- Bem… Eu penso que podem. Venham comigo, vou ver se lhes posso arranjar equipamento e vassouras.

Tiago e Sirius sorriram marotamente e tiram os braços dos ombros de Jonhson.

- Que posições costumavam jogar?

- Batedor. – Responderam os dois exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, nós já temos dois batedores, o Jorge e o Fred, mas eles não devem se importar de jogar com vocês. – Disse Jonhson, e logo os três andaram até chegar ao gabinete do Time de Quadribol.

A garota, então abriu a porta do gabinete, ele estava exatamente como Tiago se lembrava quando era o capitão do Time, a mesma mesa desarrumada, os sofás no canto da sala, vários troféus e fotos, o garoto aproximou-se de uma delas, onde estava a sua fotografia em mais velho.

"1978, O Melhor Ano De Sempre"

Ele estava lá junto se Sirius e o resto do Time, segurando a Taça. Eles tinham ganho no seu último ano. Sirius também se aproximara e encarou a fotografia surpreso

- Cara, o Aluado está a dever-me dois galerões, eu apostei com ele, como íamos ganhar a taça no último ano. – Sussurrou Sirius, ao ouvido do amigo.

- Professores. – Chamou Angelina que acabara de surgir atrás deles com dois equipamentos usados e duas vassouras Cleanweep 7, com uma aspecto velho e gasto.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceram os dois, pegando no equipamento. Um Cleanweep 7, no seu tempo, era uma ótima vassoura, mas claro que já tinha passado vinte anos. Deveria haver vassouras bem melhores no mercado.

Logo em seguida, os dois garotos se foram trocar e quando voltaram, viram que Angelina os esperava na porta, que ligava o gabinete ao balneário time.

Lá estava Harry, o garoto Weasley que sempre o acompanhava, os gêmeos Weasley, uma garota do sétimo ano, que Tiago e Sirius lembravam-se de se chamar Alicia e outra garota do sexto ano, a Katie Bell.

- Ok, todo o mundo. – Disse Angelina, chamando a atenção de todos, que olhavam para os professores de equipamento. – O Professor Ponter e Blane, pediram para treinar conosco e eu concordei, é por isso que estão aqui; Alicia e Fred, peço a vocês, junto dos professores, apenas lacem a bola no cesto para nós. Ah, e tem um monte de gente lá fora assistindo, mas eu quero que vocês os ignorem, certo?

Tiago e Sirius, perceberam que o monte de gente, era os Sonserinos.

E os dois marotos estavam certos, quando deixaram o balneário, vários insulto e zombarias vindas dos Sonserinos, se ouviram por todo o campo.

- O que aquele Weasley está montando? - O moleque do Malfoy chamou, com uma voz cheia de desprezo e veneno. - Por que ninguém põe um feitiço de vôo numa lenha velha e mofada como aquela?

Vários outros Sonserinos riram do que o moleque dissera, até uma garota com uma cara que lembrava muito a Tiago um buldogue, apontou para eles.

- Eles não são os professores de Peças e Azarações? – Perguntou ela, apontou eles, fazendo vários Sonserinos encarar os dois mais atentamente.

- Aquela deve ser sua prima… - Sussurrou Tiago ao ouvido de Sirius, que o encarou sem perceber. – Ela tem cara de Buldogue, então só pode mesmo ser sua prima…

- Que engraçadinho, seu veado. Pois ela não é nenhuma prima, eu já tenho primas horríveis suficientes!

- Ahahah, Os Grifinórios jogam tão mal, que até precisam que os professores os ajudem… - Zombou Malfoy, e as orelhas de Tiago ficaram ligeiramente vermelhas de irritação.

- Aquele moleque, vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu, se continuar a insultar o time da Grifinória, eu já foi capitão dele, e vou dar um pontapé se ele não cala a boca. – Disse Tiago, baixinho para o amigo.

- Você podia…

Todo o Time subiu para suas vassouras, e vendo

- Professores, venham! – Todo o Time tinha subido para as suas vassouras e já estava no ar. Tiago e Sirius, então posicionaram-se nas vassouras e subiram rapidamente até ao nível do time.

- Jonhson, em jogo, me chame simplesmente de Ponter e a ele de Blane, é muito mais fácil. – Pediu Tiago.

- Esta bem, mas agora, todo mundo, vamos começar com alguns passes apenas para aquecer, o time inteiro, por favor... – Disse ela, de frente para o Time e com a goles, debaixo do seu braço.

- Hey, Johnson, o que é este corte de cabelo, de qualquer forma? - Gritou a cara de Buldogue lá embaixo. - Por que alguém ia querer parecer que tem vermes saindo da cabeça?

Angelina ignorou o comentário e empurrou os cabelos castanhos para trás. Então Tiago aproximou-se dela o suficiente para ela o ouvir.

- Eu trato disto, Jonhson.

A garota olhou para o professor, curiosa. E Tiago desceu o suficiente para continuar pairando a cabeça dos Sonserinos, mas eles o conseguissem ouvir.

- Ei, cara e Buldogue. – A garota olhou extremamente ofendida para ela. – Menos 30 pontos da Sonserina, e se você volta a abrir a boca, verá o que são mesmo vermes, pois estes estarão saindo pelo mesmo sitio que saiu essas palavras. E eu conheço uma azaração que prolonga o efeito por bastantes dias, entendeu?

Tiago não deu tempo à garota para responder, subindo logo para perto do Time, a Angelina o olhava agradecida, embora tenta-se não desviar os olhos do jogo. Harry então passou a goles para o garoto Weasley, que desajeitadamente a deixou cair.

Os gritos e zombarias voltaram, mas Tiago percebeu que não eram tão tantos, como anteriormente. Mesmo assim a ameaça parecia não ter feito totalmente efeito.

O garoto Weasley mergulhou para apanhar a goles, mas quando retornou para cima, quase se desiquilibrou da vassoura. O único pensamento de Tiago, era que isto estava a torna-se quase como o Time da Lufa-Lufa.

- Passe para frente, Rony - chamou Angelina, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O ruivo passou a bola para Alicia, que a devolveu ao Harry, que jogou para uns dos Weasley…

- Hey, Potter, como vai sua cicatriz? – Gritou o moleque. - Certeza de que você não precisa descansar? Deveria, afinal, uma semana inteira sem visitar a ala do hospital, é um recorde para você, não é?

Tiago levou a piada dirigida ao filho, como uma ofensa a si próprio, então virou-se para Angelina.

- Posso livrar-me deles, Jonhson? – Gritou Tiago e a garota olhou para ele.

- Você pode?

Tiago sorriu de forma perigosamente marota.

- Você vai fazer, aquilo que eu estou pensando? – Perguntou Sirius, encarando o amigo também a marotamente.

- Depende do que você estiver pensando. – Com isso, Tiago desceu até os seus pés tocarem do chão e saiu da vassoura. Em passadas rápidas, aproximou-se do baú que continha as restantes bolas, e abriu-o.

Pegou também num dos tacos e retirou a varinha. Aproximando-a, de uma dos balanços, que tentava se soltar, Tiago aponta a varinha da direção da violenta bola.

– Vitae Vincere. – A bola acalmou-se repentinamente e Tiago soltou-a. – Flutua. – A bola, obedecendo ao que Tiago mandara, logo se elevou, mantendo-se ao nível dos ombros do garoto. – Vai até onde eu te mandar. – Tiago então pegou no taco, e com a força que adquiria ao rebater balanços, bate na bola com toda a força, e esta se lançou na direção dos Sonserinos.

Nenhum deles se apercebera do balanço na sua direção, até ele bater na arquibancada, falhando por centímetros de um garoto do quinto ano da Sonserina. Logo todos se assustaram com o balanço vindo do nada, pois estes estavam enfeitiçados para não atingir as bancadas.

No momento que os Sonserinos procuravam pelo culpado, Tiago enfeitiçou a outra bola e mais uma vez lançou-a fortemente na direção da arquibancada. Os Sonserinos então gritaram, e correram da bancada para fora, fugindo de medo dos balanços. Mas pelo olhar que alguns lhe lançaram, que eles tinham percebido que tinha sido ele a lançar os balanços.

Tiago então deixou o taco no chão e voltou lá para cima, onde todos o olhavam estupefactos.

- Isso foi… - Começou um dos gêmeos

- … GENIAL. – Completou o outro. – Você tem que nós ensinar isso. – Eles estavam dando uma espécie de pastilha violeta Katie, que sangrava do nariz.

- Ela esta bem. Mas já agora, obrigado professores - Agradeceu Angelina. - Fred, Jorge, vão pegar seus tacos e os balanços que estão nas bancadas, o Ponter e Blane vão jogar com vocês, como batedores. Rony, apresse-se até os postes de gol. Harry, solte o pomo quando eu disser. Temos como objetivo o gol de Rony, obviamente.

- Cara, eles dois tem um objetos bem interessantes… - Disse Sirius apontando para os dois Weasleys que agora desciam em direção ao baú. – Foram boas tacadas. Mas na próxima faço eu.

Enquanto os Gêmeos e Harry ainda estavam lá em baixo, Alicia se aproximou deles.

- Onde apredeu isso, Professore? – Perguntou a garota olhando curiosa.

- Eu também já fiz parte do Time da Grifinória. E acredite, eles não melhoram com o tempo.

Angelina então assobiou, e então Harry soltou a pequena Pomo de Ouro e os gêmeos retiraram o feitiço dos balanços e os lançaram para o campo.

- Cara, vou buscar um taco, proteja as minhas costas. – Pediu Sirius, e Tiago começou a rebater os dois balanços para longe do maroto, até este pegar o taco dos Weasley.

- Agora vejam, o que são verdadeiros batedores. – Provocou Sirius, e voltou para junto de Tiago. Quando jogavam Quadribol, enquanto Batedores, era como se o resto pouco interessasse, os dois funcionavam como uma verdadeira dupla, rebatendo os balanços em equipa, e protegendo as costas um do outro.

Os únicos momentos em que Tiago se distraia, por alguns segundos, eram para ver o filho, voando a uma velocidade alucinante e procurando pela Pomo. Ele ficava orgulhoso de saber que o seu filho tinha herdado o seu jeito.

- Parem. Parem. PAREM! – Gritou Angelina. Tiago lançou o balanço para o outro lado do campo e logo olhou para a garota. – Rony, você não está cobrindo o poste do meio!

- Oh... Desculpa...

- Mantenha se deslocando em volta enquanto observa os artilheiros! - Disse Angelina. - Também não fique parado no centro até que tenha de se mover para defender um aro, pelo contrário, circule os aros, mas não se mova vagamente para um lado, é assim que você estreita os três gols!

- Desculpa... – O garoto Weasley repetiu, seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho.

- E Katie, você não pode fazer algo para parar essa hemorragia nasal?

- Está só piorando! – Respondeu a garota rudemente, tentando parar o sangue que saia de seu nariz.

Então um dos Weasleys, começou a procurar algo dos seus bolsos, e retirou algo violeta e ao olha-lo com mais atenção, o garoto olha horrorizado para a garota.

-Bom, vamos tentar de novo. – Disse Angelina duramente.

Tiago e Sirius continuaram a afastar os balanços, mas passado pouco mais que dois minutos, Angelina voltou a assobiar.

Todos se aproximaram então, de Katie, que estava tão branca como um fantasma e estava coberta de sangue.

- Ela precisa ir para a ala do hospital - Concluiu Angelina.

- Nós a levaremos - disse Fred. - Ela... Er... Pode ter engolido uma Pastilha de Hemorragia Nasal por engano...

- Não. – Disse Tiago e todos olharam para ele. – Eu e o Blane, levamos ela para a ala do hospital. Vocês precisam de treinar. E agora pelo menos não tem os Sonserinos a encher o saco.

Tiago e Sirius pegaram na garota, um de cada lado e a levaram para fora do campo de Quadribol, em direção à Ala do Hospital.

**********************+.+**********************

E mais um capitulo acabou, agora é esperar pelo sétimo... né?

E agora os feitiços novos e criados por mim:

*Capticorpus - Em Latim Corpo Preso - Os seus efeitos é prender um corpo/objeto a uma superfície, neste caso, o Tiago (*-*) usou-o para prender o Sirius á mesa, e assim poder fazer a brincadeirinha, mas o efeito do feitiço dura apenas poucos minutos.

*Aqua Summissus - Em Latim Cascata de Água - E como o nome diz, é como uma cascata de agua surgi-se na varinha. É quase como a AquaMenti, mas o fluxo de água é mais intenso.

*Vitae Vincere - Em Latim Ganhar Vida Própria - O objeto em que se lança o feitiço (animado ou inanimado), torna-se como um boneco de fantoche da pessoa que lançou o feitiço. Sobrepondo-se a qualquer feitiço lançado anteriormente. Por isso é que os balanços, mesmo tendo sido enfeitiçados para não atingir as bancadas nem "adeptos", o feitiço lançado por Tiago fez efeito, sendo que a bola fazia todo o que o maroto ordenasse.  
>Bem, como já tinha dito os pormenores vêm no proximo capitulo.<br>Bjs MelanieSofie


	7. Chapter 7 Almofadinhas

Oieeeeeee! Pessoas Lindonas que estão Visitando a Minha Fic.

Após tanto tempo de espera, finalmente eu tive vergonha na cara e vim publicar o sétimo capitulo de Um Acidente No Tempo. Já era sem fim.

Não vou enrolar muito, mais apenas queria avisar que este capitulo tem os pormenores deste e do capitulo anterior.

Boa Leitura

**********************+.+**********************

No Domingo seguinte, Harry, junto dos seus fiéis amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, permaneceram todo o dia no Salão Comunal, fazendo as lições que os garotos tinham deixado em atraso. Os marotos e a Ruiva, tinham descoberto esse pequeno fato ao interrogar alguns alunos da Grifinória, sobre o paradeiro de Harry.

Essas duas coisas, a lição novamente em atraso de Harry e o interrogamento por Tiago e Sirius, foram os maiores contribuintes para o grande para o mau humor da ruiva, durante o Domingo. Sendo esse o motivo para os dois marotos terem ficado todo o dia nos seus aposentos e quando saiam por breves momentos, tinham o cuidado de levar o mapa do maroto e a capa da invisibilidade.

Enquanto no Salão da Grifinória, algum tempo depois da meia-noite, os três jovens estavam ainda sentados em suas poltronas. Tinham acabado de ler a Carta que Pecy Weasley enviara, advertindo Rony a abandonar Harry. Mas o final da carta tinha sido a lareira do Salão, pelas mãos furiosas de Rony.

Depois dessa cena, Harry encarava a lareira, pensativo. Ele sentia-se como o seu padrinho, era a única pessoa naquele mundo, que compreendia o que ele estava sentido. Afinal ele passava pela mesma coisa. Quase todo o mundo da magia tinha uma ideia completamente errada dele.

Mas num movimento muito rápido, Harry vê algo estalar no fogo, e desaparecer logo em seguida. O garoto piscou os olhos. Podia jurar que acabara de ver a cabeça de seu padrinho ali mesmo.

– Ok, escreva isso aí embaixo. – Disse Hermione para Rony, empurrando a lição dele e uma folha coberta com a sua própria letra de volta para Rony. Após tantas horas vendo os garotos trabalhar desesperadamente, a garota tinha concordado em ajuda-los, com a condição de nunca mais deixarem a lição atrasar daquele jeito. -, então acrescente esta conclusão que escrevi para você.

– Hermione, você honestamente é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci - Disse Rony fracamente - e se eu algum dia for rude com você novamente...

– Eu saberei que você voltou ao normal - Disse Hermione. - Harry, a sua está boa, exceto por esse pedaço no final, acho que você escutou errado a professora Sinistra, a Europa é coberta de gelo, não pêlo... Harry?

O garoto tinha escorregado de sua cadeira, ficando de joelhos, mas logo se aproximou rapidamente da lareira e olhou para o fogo atentamente.

– Er... Harry? - Disse Rony em dúvida. - Por que você está aí embaixo?

– Porque eu acabei de ver a cabeça de Sirius no fogo - Disse Harry calmamente. Ele não tinha certeza absoluta de ser a cabeça do seu padrinho, pois desaparecera tão rapidamente… Mas ele lembrava-se de ter falado com Sirius daquele jeito no ano passado. Quando ele lhe ia dar uma dica para a primeira tarefa. Para além disso, correr um perigo daquele gênero, era bem o tipo do seu padrinho.

– A cabeça de Sirius? - Hermione repetiu. - Você quis dizer como quando ele quis conversar com você durante o Torneio Tribruxo? Mas ele não faria isso agora, poderia ser muito... Sirius!

Hermione arfou assustada, encarando a lareira, enquanto Rony derrubava a sua pena na lição. No meio das chamas e lenha queimada, estava a cabeça de Sirius, sorrindo animadamente para os três jovens.

– Eu estava começando a pensar que vocês tinham ido para a cama antes de todo o resto desaparecer – Disse ele, sem retirar o sorriso do rosto. - Tenho estado checando toda hora.

– Você vem estalando no fogo toda hora? - Harry disse, meio rindo.

– Apenas por poucos segundos para checar se o caminho estava limpo.

Hermione olhou para ele, ansiosa. A garota desaprova por completa a atitude de Sirius.

– Mas e se alguém te visse? – Interrogou ela.

– Bom, acho que uma garota... Do primeiro ano, pela sua aparência... Talvez teve um relampejo de mim cedo, mas não se preocupe - Sirius disse com pressa, assim que Hermione levou uma mão à boca -, eu já tinha ido no momento em que ela olhou de volta para mim e aposto que somente achou que eu era uma lenha de formato estranho ou algo parecido.

– Mas, Sirius, isto está sendo um risco terrível... – Começou Hermione, cada vez mais assustada com as atitudes do adulto maroto.

– Você fala como a Molly – Disse ele. - Esta foi a única maneira que eu poderia propor em responder a carta de Harry sem lançar mão de códigos... E códigos são quebráveis.

No momento que Sirius mencionou a carta de Harry, o garoto lembrou-se que não contara aos amigos. Os dois jovens olharam para ele.

– Você não disse que tinha escrito para o Sirius! - Disse Hermione de forma acusadora.

– Eu esqueci. –Disse Harry, sendo verdadeiro, em suas palavras. - Não me olhe desse jeito, Hermione, não tinha como ninguém tirar informações secretas de dentro dela, tinha, Sirius?

– Não, ela estava muito boa - Disse Sirius, sorrindo. - De qualquer forma, temos de ser rápidos, apenas no caso de sermos perturbados... Sua cicatriz.

– O que tem...? - Rony começou, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

– Nós lhe contamos mais tarde. Vá em frente, Sirius.

– Bem, eu sei que não pode ser divertido quando ela dói, mas não achamos que seja realmente uma coisa a se preocupar. Ela ficou doendo sempre no ano passado, não ficou?

– Sim, e Dumbledore disse que isso acontecia toda vez que Voldemort estava sentindo uma emoção poderosa - Disse Harry, ignorando, como de costume, os receios de Rony e de Hermione. - Então talvez ele estivesse, não sei, muito bravo ou algo assim na noite em que tive aquela detenção.

– Bom, agora que ele está de volta isso está destinado a acontecer mais frequentemente - Disse Sirius, de forma angustiada

– Então, você não acha que tem algo a ver com o fato da Umbridge me tocando quando eu estava em detenção com ela? – Perguntou Harry, mas Sirius encolheu os ombros.

– Eu duvido. Conheço sua reputação e tenho certeza de que ela não é uma Comensal da Morte...

– Ela é grosseira o bastante para ser uma. - Disse Harry ameaçadoramente e Rony e Hermione balançaram as cabeças completamente de acordo.

– Sim, mas o mundo não está dividido entre pessoas boas e Comensais da Morte - Disse Sirius sorrindo amargamente. - Eu sei que ela é um pedaço de trabalho fedorento, apesar disso... Vocês deveriam ouvir o Remo falar sobre ela.

– O Lupin a conhece? - Perguntou Harry rapidamente, relembrando-se dos comentários da Umbridge sobre mestiços perigosos durante sua primeira aula. E de como o Professor Ponter tinha o defendido ferozmente.

– Não, mas ela traçou algumas legislações antilobisomens dois anos atrás que tornou praticamente impossível para ele conseguir um emprego.

A antipatia de Harry por Umbridge se afundou mais. Ela sabia o quão desgastando Lupin tinha andado nesses dias. Desejou ainda mais poder azarar aquela coisinha cor de rosa, como o Prof. Ponter dizia.

– O que ela tem contra lobisomens? - Disse Hermione, claramente irritada.

– Medo deles, eu suponho - Concluiu Sirius, sorrindo da indignação da garota. - Aparentemente, ela odeia meio-humanos. Ela fez campanha para ter os sereianos recolhidos e tachados, no ano passado, também. Imaginem, perdendo tempo e energia perseguindo os sereianos quando há pequenos vagabundos como o Kreacher soltos por aí.

Rony riu, mas Hermione pareceu preocupada.

– Sirius! – Começou ela de forma repreendedora. - Honestamente, se você fizesse um pouco mais de esforço com o Kreacher tenho certeza de que ele reagiria. Afinal, você é o único membro da família dele que ainda resta, e o professor Dumbledore disse...

– Então, como são as aulas da Umbridge? - Sirius interrompeu, tentando mudar de assunto. - Ela está treinando vocês apenas para matar mestiços?

– Não - disse Harry, ignorando o olhar ofendido de Hermione por ter sido cortada em sua defesa ao Kreacher. - Ela não está nos deixando usar mágica de nenhuma maneira!

– Tudo o que fazemos é ler o livro escolar estúpido. - Disse Rony. – Até o Professor Ponter estava indignado com isso.

– Na verdade acho que essa foi a única vez que o Prof. Ponter disse alguma coisa que se preze… - Começou Hermione, mas Rony e principalmente Harry olharam indignados para ela.

– Pois, sobre isso. Harry, você falou sobre isso na carta…- Disse Sirius e os três olharam para ele. - Mas eu não me lembro, de nenhum Ponter, Blane nem Evanne, em Hogwarts. Especialmente nenhuns tão próximos a Tiago e Lily, como você referiu… Você tem a certeza absoluta que eles conheciam os seus pais? Eu me lembro de todas as pessoas que se davam com Tiago…

– Sim. Eles me contaram algumas histórias. Uma delas foi como os meus pais me conheceram… Pois sobre isso, Sirius é verdade que a minha mãe era a melhor amiga do Snape?

Rony e Hermione engasgaram-se ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Mas Sirius olhou preocupado para o afilhado.

– Eles contaram isso a você? Muito poucas pessoas se lembram disso. Foi á muitos, mas mesmo muitos anos, Harry. Talvez, mais de que vinte…

– Eles também me contaram como os meus pais se conheceram, que o meu pai ofendeu o Snape, e que lhe chamou de Ranhoso. – Rony começou a rir, enquanto Hermione se tentava conter. Mas o rosto de Sirius estava mais sério do que nunca. – Que se passa…?

– Só existem quatro pessoas que sabem o que aconteceu naquele dia, naquela carruagem, Harry. Eu, o Tiago, a Lily e o Snape. Como é que é possível, eles saberem isso e eu nem sequer me lembrar desses três… Está aqui alguma coisa mal…

– Eu tinha dito a vocês! – Disse Hermione bem alto. – Eu tinha dito que estava algo mal com aqueles três.

– Hermione, não volte com essa de eles serem Comensais… Isso não tem sentido nenhum… - Defendeu Rony, e Harry acenou com a cabeça.

– Eu não excluía essa hipótese… - Disse Sirius, pensando sobre o que a garota dissera. – Nada garante, que eles não estejam apenas contando isso para ganhar a vossa confiança… E nada garante que o Snape, não tivesse aberto a boca sobre isso… Embora não acredite completamente que ele fosse fazer isso…

– Sirius, você não percebe. Eles não podem ser Comensais! Se você visse as aulas deles, eles passam a vida a fazer peças… E a professora Evanne, não acredite que exista uma comensal capaz de me proteger de uma detenção…

– E alguma vez viste alguns Comensais se tratarem por cachorro e veado? – Acrescentou Rony rindo.

O rosto de Sirius parecia ter ficado mais pálido e assustado do que nunca. Como se lhe tivessem dado um murro no estomago. Toda a compreensão parecia atravessar a sua mente. Só existiam duas pessoas no mundo se tratando desse jeito… Mas não era possível… Afinal, ele estava aqui…

– Sirius, você está bem? – Perguntou Harry, preocupado ao ver o padrinho naquele estado. – Padrinho!

– Eu preciso de falar com o Remo… Isso é impossível…

– O que é impossível…? – Perguntou Harry, mas Sirius abanou a cabeça.

– Preciso de ir. Escreverei para vocês dizendo quando poderei voltar à lareira. Até breve.

Houve um pequeno estalo e no lugar em que a cabeça de Sirius tinha estado encontrava-se, novamente, apenas chamas e lenha queimada.

**********************+.+**********************

Na Sede da Ordem da Fênix, tinha passado algumas horas desde que Sirius falara com os garotos, e Sirius continuava caminhando pela casa, tentando compreender toda aquela informação que os eles que tinham dado. Tudo aquilo parecia uma grande piada, em que os garotos estavam a tirar o saco dele. Mas Harry jamais brincaria com uma coisa como essa. Especialmente se inclui os seus pais… E aquela história, daquele dia na carruagem, ele não conseguia acreditar que o Snape fosse admitir para alguém o que acontecera. Era tantas peças para encaixar… E a única que parecia ligar todas era Tiago, ele e Lily estarem em Hogwarts. Isso era algo demasiado bom, e ao mesmo tempo irrealista.

Quando Sirius estava preste a entrar em desespero. Remo entrou pela porta de Sede. Ele aparentava estar extremamente cansado. Suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas. E o seu rosto tinha umas olheiras horrorosas e alguns arranhões. As últimas noites tinham sido as piores.

– Só pode vir agora. – Disse ele, sorrindo debilmente. – Qual é a urgência? – Sirius após ter falado com Harry, tinha enviado um Patronus a Remo a pedir que ele viesse logo que possível.

– Você lembra-se de algum Ponter e Blane ou alguma Evanne? – Perguntou Sirius.

– Ouvi que são novos professores em Hogwarts. O Ministério está a fazer todo o que pode para descobrir quem eles são. Pelos visto ninguém os conhece. Parecem vindos do nada… Mas você sabe alguma coisa?

O rosto de Sirius parecia mais pálido a cada palavra de Remo. Mais uma peça que encaixava.

– Eles se tratam por veado e cachorro… - Murmurou Sirius baixinho.

– O quê?

– Ponter e Blane, eles se tratam por veado e cachorro, Remo. Exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu e Tiago nos tratávamos quando ele era vivo.

O rosto de Remo surpreendeu-se com a revelação do amigo.

– Isso não é possível, Sirius. – Disse Remo, com alguma amargura na voz.

– Eu sei. Mas tudo aponta para isso. Eles contaram para Harry como os pais dele se conheceram. Só estavam quatro pessoas naquela carruagem. E Peças e Azarações parece bem algo vindo da cabeça de Tiago. E depois aquela Evanne…

– Você acha que pode ser a Lily…? – A voz de Remo soava algo retraída.

Aquela ideia soava totalmente impossível aos ouvidos de Remo, mas parecia que todo aquilo ligava todas as peças. Ele também ouvira que esses professores, não gostavam nada de Umbrigde, algo que ele não se espantaria se fosse vindo de Tiago…

– Foi o que eu pensei, o Harry disse que ela o protegeu numa detenção… Isso parece tanto algo que a Lily faria, especialmente se fosse o filho dela… Mas agora como isto é possível? Eu tinha esperanças que você tivesse alguma ideia, de como descobrir…

Uma pequena ideia surgiu na mente de Remo. Uma ideia que incluía um pequeno artefacto maroto. Seria perfeito. Apenas teriam que comunicar com Harry e pedir-lhe para ver.

– Sirius, tenho uma ideia de como podemos descobrir quem são na verdade esses três…

**********************+.+**********************

Na manhã de segunda feira seguinte, os marotos e Lily, estavam sentados na mesa dos professores tomando o café da manhã. Lily encarava por vezes de esguelha o filho. Ele estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória, e como de costume junto do Sr. Weasley e da Srta. Granger. Os três pareciam bastante concentrados no jornal á sua frente. Na verdade por todo o Salão vários alunos pareciam estar lendo o jornal, sendo que a maioria quando terminava de ler olhava surpreendido ou zangado.

Severo, que se encontrava do outro lado de Lily, também lia o jornal, pelo que Lily pode ver, era o Profeta Diário. Mas foi o título da notícia, que o frio professor estava lendo que fez Lily arregalar os olhos.

"MINISTÉRIO VISA REFORMA EDUCACIONAL

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APROVADA COMO GRANDE INVESTIGADORA"

– Severo. - Ele olhou para Lily. – Me deixa ver esse jornal. – Ele não parecia muito surpreendido com o pedido da garota, e passou-lhe o jornal. – Obrigado.

Lily pegou no jornal, e começou a ler atentamente cada palavra.

_"Num movimento surpreendente na noite passada o Ministério da Magia aprovou nova legislação dando a si um nível de controle sem precedentes sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts._

_"O Ministério está ficando preocupado com o que vem acontecendo em Hogwarts", disse o Assistente Junior do Ministro, Percy Weasley. "Ele está agora respondendo à inquietação proclamada por pais ansiosos, que sentem que a escola esteja indo em uma direção que eles não aprovam"._

_Essa não é a primeira vez nas últimas semanas que o Ministro, Cornélio Fudge, tem usado novas leis para executar melhoras na escola de Magia. Em 30 de agosto o Decreto Educacional número 22 foi aprovado para assegurar que, caso o atual diretor não possa colocar um candidato para o posto de professor, o Ministério deve selecionar uma pessoa apropriada. "Foi assim que Dolores Umbridge foi apontada para o corpo de professores de Hogwarts", disse Weasley na noite passada. "Dumbledore não conseguiu encontrar alguém então o Ministério colocou Umbridge e, lógico, ela está sendo um sucesso imediato."_

Lily parou e leu novamente o nome do garoto. Weasley, deveria ser irmão dequele amigo do seu filho, por isso filho da Molly. Mas a garoto não conseguia perceber o que levaria um filho da Molly, defender aquele verme horrível e as suas práticas. Lily continuou lendo.

_"Revolucionou totalmente o ensino de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas e providencia ao Ministério um relatório completo sobre o que realmente acontece em Hogwarts._

_"É a última função que o Ministro formalizou com a aprovação do Decreto Educacional número 23, que cria a nova posição de Grande Investigador de Hogwarts."_

_"É uma excitante nova fase no plano do Ministro para identificar o que alguns chamam de decaimento moral em Hogwarts", disse Weasley. "O Investigador terá poderes para investigar seus companheiros educadores e ter certeza ele correrá riscos. Foi oferecida essa posição a professora Umbridge em adição ao seu posto de educadora e estamos felizes de saber que ela aceitou."_

As palavras de _"investigar seus companheiros educadores" _fez Lily olhar repentinamente para Umbridge que se sentava na outra ponta da mesa, sorrindo triunfantemente. Então era isso que significava, Umbgridge passaria a investigar os professores, e dizer se eles estavam aptos ou não para ensinar, enquanto, segundo o que Tiago lhe contara, ela era a pior professora que se poderia imaginar.

A ruiva entou manter a calma e continuar a ler.

"_As últimas cartadas do Ministério receberam apoio entusiástico de pais de estudantes de Hogwarts_

_'Eu estou mais tranqüilo agora que eu sei que Dumbledore está sendo sujeito a uma avaliação justa e objetiva', disse Lúcio Malfoy, de sua mansão Wiltshire na noite passada. 'Muitos de nós, visando o melhor interesse de nossas crianças, estamos a par de algumas decisões excêntricas de Dumbledore nos últimos anos e estamos satisfeitos de saber que o Ministério está sendo mais vigilante.'_

_Junto a decisões excêntricas está sem dúvida alguma a indicação controversa de alguns professores previamente descritas nesse jornal, que inclui o emprego do lobisomem Remo Lupin, do meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid e do ex-Auror 'Olho-Tonto' Moody._

_Rumores dizem, é claro, que Alvo Dumbledore, anteriormente Bruxo Chefe Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, não é mais apto para dirigir a prestigiada escola de Hogwarts."_

Então era isto que Dumbledore se referia quando dissera no primeiro dia que o Ministerio estava tentando negrir a sua imagem. _"Decisões excêntricas_" e _"não é mais apto para dirigir". A garota não se lembrava de alguma vez ter lido o Profeta Diário dizer tamanhas besteiras. Mas houve outra coisa que chamou a atenção de Lily, "o emprego do lobisomem Remo Lupin, do meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid", _ela lembra-se de Dumbledore ter referido brevemente que Remo tinha sido professor, provavelmente um dos melhores, mas não sabia que Hagrid, o seu grande amigo que visitava frequentemente durante os seus últimos anos, continuava em Hogwarts. Na verdade ainda não o tinha visto, anotou mentalmente para depois perguntar a Dumbledore.Então leu o resto da noticia.

_""Eu acho que a indicação do Investigador é o primeiro passo para assegurar que Hogwarts tenha um diretor em que possamos confiar"disse o Ministro noite passada._

_Membros da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, Griselda Marchbanks e Tibério Ogden renunciaram em protesto à introdução do posto de Investigador em Hogwarts._

_"Hogwarts é uma escola, não um posto avançado do escritório de Cornélio Fudge", disse Madame Marchbanks. "Isso é um absurdo, nojenta maneira de desacreditar Alvo Dumbledore." (Para uma versão completa sobre a alegação de Madame Marchbanks sobre a subversão de grupos de duendes veja a página 17)"_

Lily pousou o jornal, e tentou absorver toda aquela informação. Então viu que Tiago a olhava curioso. E ao ver o título da notícia retirou o jornal da frente de Lily, e os dois marotos começaram a ler. A garota podia ver a rosto dos dois de contorcendo a cada palavra, que liam. Como se estivessem a ver a coisa mais horrível que poderiam imaginar.

– AQUELA BRUXA VELHA! QUEM PENSA ELA QUE É PARA FAZER ISTO! – Gritou Tiago, chamando a atenção de todo o Salão. Lily retirou-lhe o jornal da mão e devolveu a Severo.

– Algum problema, Ponter? – Perguntou Minerva, olhando friamente para o maroto.

– Algum problema? Como aquilo, - Tiago apontou para Umbridge. – que nem sabe dar uma aula sequer, se atreve a vir vigiar os outros? Só pode ser uma brincadeira.

– Professor Ponter. "Ninguém" pediu a sua limitada opinião. Penso que alguém com o seu nível de inteligência, o melhor a fazer seria manter a boca fechada. – Disse ele, tomando o suco de laranja, como se Tiago não fosse importante o suficiente para ele parar o seu café da manha.

– O QUÊ É QUE VOCÊ… - Começou Tiago, mas Sirius interrompeu.

– Cara, calma. – Sussurrou ele. – Ela vai perceber com quem se está a meter quando for vigiar a nossa aula. Nem vai saber quem lhe mordeu.

Tiago continuava encarando Umbrigde com indignação, mas acabou por não continuar a fase. O cachorro tinha razão. Ela ia aprender a não se meter com marotos. Especialmente se esses marotos forem Pontas e o Almofadinhas.

**********************+.+**********************

Depois do café da manha, Lily daria aula ao sétimo ano e logo em seguida ao quinto ano, a turma do seu filho. Durante o curto intervalo antes dessa aula, Lily pode ver o dever de casa que Severo corrigira. Ele tinha feito tudo sozinho, algo que Lily desaprovou, mas decidiu não dizer nada. Pode ver tanto o Sr. Weasley como o seu filho tinham tido um Excedente de Expetativas (EE). A garota achou prudente não referir o detalhe que os tinha ajudado. Mas as notas em geral da turma era miseráveis. Existia mais dois ou três Excedentes de Expetativas, alguns Aceitáveis (A), mas a maioria da turma tirara um Pobre (P) ou até alguns Horríveis (H). Severo tinha sido muito rigoroso.

– Que poção, você esta pensando pedir para eles fazerem? – Perguntou Lily ainda com os papéis na mão.

– Poção da Força. – Respondeu ele retirando alguns ingredientes das prateleiras.

Lily lembrava-se de ter feito essa poção. Não era muito complexa, mas precisa de permanecer alguns dias amadurecendo. O que significava que teria que ser divida em duas partes. Interrompendo esses pensamentos, vários alunos entraram na sala e se sentaram em seus lugares. Lily sorriu, enquanto Severo a seu lado continuava frio como uma pedra. O sorriso da garota alargou-se mais ao ver o filho. E podia jurar que ele também lhe devolveu o sorriso.

Quando todos os alunos, se encontravam na sala, Lily pegou então nos deveres e começou a distribui-los. Assim que terminou de o fazer, viu que Severo se tinha sentado. A jovem garota também se dirigiu para a sua mesa, então Severo começou a falar, no seu normal tom duro.

– Eu lhes dei as notas que vocês teriam recebido se tivessem apresentado esse trabalho em seus N.O.M's. Isso deve dar a vocês uma ideia realista do que esperar em seus exames. O rendimento geral dessa tarefa foi horroroso. A maioria de vocês teria falhado se isso fosse seu exame. Espero que haja um maior esforço para a redação dessa semana sobre a grande variedade de antídotos contra venenos, ou eu terei que começar a dar detenções para os idiotas que tiraram H.

Lily queria defender os alunos, mas não sabia o que dizer. Severo em algumas partes tinha razão, um Horrível (H), era uma nota muito baixa.

Mas então um garoto da Sonserina de cabelo loiro, que Lily lembrava-se de tratar-se de uma Malfoy riu.

– Alguém tirou H? Ha! – Embora ele tivesse sussurrado baixo, Lily pode ouvir.

– Cinco pontos da Sonserina. Não é bonito zombar dos colegas, Sr. Malfoy. – Todos os alunos da Sonserina, assim como Severo olharam indignados para Lily. – Nem se atreva a me olhar assim Severo. Não deixar de tirar pontos por ele ser da Sonserina. Era só o que faltava. Sou professora nesta escola também.

Severo não retorquiu, desviando a sua atenção da garota. Mas a raiva era percetível em seu rosto. Lily se lembrou de que ele também era assim quando eram jovens. Não gostava em um pouco que a sua casa perdesse pontos. Era algo reconfortante saber que pelo menos ele não estava assim tão diferente.

O resto da aula, continuou naturalmente, a maioria dos alunos não teve muita dificuldade na execução da poção, sendo que no final quase todas as poções estavam pelo menos azuis. E Severo não tinha feito nada mais do que lançar alguns olhares ameaçadores. A única coisa que Lily conseguia pensar, era que pelo menos era um progresso.

Assim que Severo deu a aula por terminada, dizendo o que seria o dever de casa, todos os alunos abandonaram a sala. Lily poderia então descansar um pouco, antes de se dirigir ao Salão Principal para almoçar.

**********************+.+**********************

Tiago e Sirius pouco depois da hora de almoço tinham acabado de receber uma pequena carta protegida com um selo mágico, garantindo assim que o aluno que a carregava não a poderia abrir. Tinha escrita na parte exterior com uma letra formal e elegante.

"Professor Thomas Ponter e Professor Simon Blane"

Os dois marotos curiosos abriram a carta e depararam-se com poucas linhas, escritas à mão com a mesma letra.

" Caros Professores Ponter e Blane.

A inspeção à sua aula será realizada no presente dia, no último tempo da tarde.

Dolores Jane Umbrigde, A Grande Investigadora de Hogwarts"

– Acho que nunca tive tão ansioso por dar uma aula. – Disse Sirius marotamente, e enquanto Tiago acenava com a cabeça, sorrindo. – Isto vai ser muito divertido.

Sirius então guardou a carta e olhou para Tiago.

– Que fazemos agora?

– Esta quase na aula de Harry. – Disse Tiago sorrindo. – Que parece a você irmos assistir à aula dele com Umbridge?

– Vamos então. – Acenou Sirius. Os dois marotos então começaram a andar em direção à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que se encontrava na outra ponta escola. Demoraram bastante tempo, pois assim que chegaram puderam ouvir que a aula já se tinha iniciado.

Sem qualquer cerimônia, os dois marotos entraram na sala e se sentaram na única mesa vazia.

– Penso que não dei autorização aos senhores para assistir à minha aula. – Disse Umbridge encarando os dois professores, sem se importar de esconder o seu ódio e cólera pela atitude.

– Nós também não precisamos da sua autorização. – Respondeu Tiago, sorrindo marotamente e encolhendo os ombros. – Você não nos pode controlar, coisinha cor de rosa, não somos alunos.

– Veremos isso quando eu inspecionar a sua aula. – Umbridge sorriu sombriamente. Mas assim que virou costas não pode ver a cara dos dois marotos que começavam a pensar no melhor jeito de tornar a sua aula inesquecível para aquele verme.

– Como eu estava dizendo. Srta. Granger quer alguma coisa? – A cabeça de Sirius e Tiago, logo se viraram para a garota de volumosos cabelos castanhos, que tinham a mão no ar.

– Eu já li o Capítulo 2 – Disse a garota. Pelos visto a coisa continuava fazendo-os ler o livro, concluiu Tiago indignado.

– Bom, então proceda ao Capítulo 3.

– Já o li também. – Disse ela naturalmente. - Aliás, já li o livro inteiro. - Os olhos de Tiago e Sirius se arregalaram, como alguém conseguia ler tantas mentiras e disparates, que apareciam naquele livro.

Umbridge parecia também ter sido apanhada de surpresa, mas logo recuperou a sua posse.

– Muito bem. Então você é capaz de me dizer o que Slinkhard diz sobre contra-azarações no capítulo 15. – Pediu ela, sorrindo falsamente.

Tiago percebeu que Umbridge estava tentando humilhar a garota mostrando que ela não era tão inteligente assim, pois ninguém se lembraria do que um idiota, como esse tal Slinkhard, dissera sobre contra-azarações, principalmente pois a opinião desse moleque não deveria ser nada de jeito.

– Ele diz que contra-azarações são impropriamente nomeadas – Começou ela segura do que estava dizendo.- Que contra-azaração é só um nome que as pessoas dão para suas azarações quando querem fazer com que soem mais aceitáveis.

Tiago tentou não mostrar o seu espanto, o mesmo aconteceu com Umbridge que ergueu discretamente as sobrancelhas, claramente impressionada com o que a garota mostrara saber.

Mas numa coisa Tiago tivera razão aquilo que Slinkhard dissera sobre contra-azarações era um verdadeiro disparate.

– Mas eu discordo - Continuou a garota.

Após a garota dizer isso um sorriso se alargou no rosto dos dois marotos. Eles tinham começado a gostar dessa garota. Estava bastante claro qual era o motivo pelo qual Harry a tinha sempre junto. A garota era brilhante. Mas Umbridge não parecia partilha a mesma opinião, erguendo mais as sobrancelhas e olhando friamente para Granger.

– Você discorda? – Repetiu o verme, apenas num sussurro

– Sim, eu discordo - Disse ela que, ao contrário de Umbridge, não sussurrava, mas dizia em voz alta, atraindo atenção de toda a sala. - O Sr. Slinkhard não gosta de azarações, não é? Mas eu acho que elas podem ser bem úteis quando usadas defensivamente.

– Concordo plenamente. – Disse Tiago, também voz alta e o garoto poderia jurar que Granger lhe sorrira por isso. - E também podem ser bastante uteis quando utilizadas para dar uma lição em algum moleque, ou algum professor bem ruim, se é que me entende Umbridge…

O rosto de Umbridge manteve-se impenetrável durante o comentário de Tiago.

– Bem, vocês acham, não é? – Umbridge desta vez não sussurrou, mas falou bem alto, se levantando de sua cadeira... - Mas eu acho que a opinião do Sr. Slinkhard, e não de vocês os dois, é a que conta para a classe, Srta. Granger e Sr. Ponter. – Tiago percebeu que Umbridge o tratara por Sr. Ponter propositadamente, como se ele fosse um dos seus alunos insignificantes e não um professor.

– Mas... - Começou ela, mas Umbridge não permitiu.

– Já chega - Umbridge voltou para a frente da sala e ficou de frente para todos, sem qualquer expressão no rosto. - Srta. Granger, eu vou tirar cinco pontos da Grifinória.

– E eu vou dar vinte pontos à Grifinória, por a Granger ter apresentado uma opinião inteligente.

– Professor Ponter, eu estou o avisando. Não aceito mais contradições na minha aula! – Gritou ela. – Menos trinta pontos da Grifinória. – Tiago murmurou baixinho para si próprio que depois trataria de dar mais pontos de volta à Grifinória.

– Porquê? – Exigiu Harry, claramente com raiva.

– E vai começar o espetáculo… - Sussurrou Tiago, ao amigo, de maneira a mais ninguém ouvir.

– Não se envolva! – Sussurrou a garota Granger a Harry, mas todos naquela sala puderam ouvir..

– Por perturbar minha aula com interrupções bobas – Disse o verme suavemente. - Estou aqui para ensinar vocês usando um método aprovado pelo Ministério que não inclui convidar os alunos nem professores exteriores para darem suas opiniões em assuntos que entendem pouco. Seus últimos professores nessa matéria podem ter sido mais displicentes mas nenhum deles, com a possível exceção do Professor Quirrell, que ao menos aparentava restringir as lições devido à idade, teria passado por uma inspeção ministerial...

– Ah, claro, Quirrell era um excelente professor - Disse Harry em voz alta. - mas ele tinha o problema de ter Lord Voldemort grudado na parte de trás da cabeça!

Tiago e Sirius recordavam-se vagamente de Dumbledore ter falado disso, mas pelo silêncio instantâneo, os dois marotos puderam perceber que isso não era um assunto propriamente discutido.

– Acho que mais uma semana de detenção fará bem para você, Sr. Potter - Disse Umbridge novamente suavemente.

Mas Tiago tinha que intervir, não ia deixar seu filho passar por aquilo novamente. Nem por cima do seu cadáver maroto. Logo uma ideia surgiu na sua mente.

– Acho que não vai, coisinha rosa. – Disse Tiago bem alto. – O Harry… digo, o Sr. Potter está em detenção comigo toda a semana. Você veio tarde… Sabe é que o Sr. Potter é muito concorrido no que toca a receber detenção…

O maroto podia ver o olhar confuso do filho, que não estava a entender nada.

– Penso que ele arranjará algum tempo fora da sua detenção. – Disse Umbridge, com a voz ligeiramente tremendo de irritação.

– Não. Ele está vinte e quatro horas de cada dia, e toda semana de detenção comigo. Fazendo tudo aquilo que eu mandar. – Harry olhava totalmente assustado para o professor. – Harry, pode vir comigo. Preciso de você para um assunto. – Tiago levantou-se e foi na direção da porta. – Você não vem?

Harry que continuava confuso, levantou-se do seu lugar e ao sair pela porta, a fechou por trás de si.

– Eu estou de detenção?

– Depende, foi a única maneira que me lembrei de livrar você da detenção da coisinha cor de rosa. – Disse Tiago sorridente, e os dois começaram a andar.

– Hmmm… Obrigado, acho eu. – Disse ele, um pouco incerto, mas então os dois ouvem passos severos atrás de si, e se viram para quem os seguia.

– Harry, porque você não está em aula? – Interrogou Minerva, olhando duramente para os dois. - E porque está com o Prof. Ponter? Me diga que não apanhou novamente detenção!

– Sim, ele apanhou. - Respondeu Tiago naturalmente. – Ele está de detenção comigo.

O rosto de Minerva tornou-se surpreso. Como assim o Tiago tina colocado o seu próprio filho de detenção?

**********************+.+**********************

Assim que o toque para a entrada do último tempo da tarde soou, Tiago e Sirius quase correram pelos corredores para chegarem à sala. Pois, assim que Sirius também sairá sala de Umbridge, apenas alguns minutos depois Tiago e Harry, os dois marotos tinham começado a planear a aula, como nunca tinham feito antes. Eles iam humilhar de tal forma o verme, que ela desejaria não ter sequer nascido.

Umbridge se encontrava perto da porta esperando pelos professores. Tiago e Sirius aproximaram-se, e puderam ver o sorriso sombrio no rosto dela.

– Pronta? Você ainda vai a tempo de voltar atrás… - Desafiou Tiago, abrindo a porta.

– Prof. Ponter, você não poderá fazer nada contra mim, sem sofre represálias piores. Eu irei garantir pessoalmente que vocês os dois serão expulsos este estabelecimento o mais rápido que for possível.

– Logo veremos, coisinha cor de rosa. – Os três entraram na sala, e Umbridge dirigiu-se a uma das pontas do sofá. Enquanto os marotos se sentaram nas mesas, que estavam encolhidas no canto.

Não demorou muito até os alunos começarem entrando, alguns ficaram surpresos vendo Umbridge ali, mas a maioria das Grifinórios sorriu ao vê-la, todos sabiam que os professores iam garantir que Umbridge se arrependeria de ter sequer entrado ali.

Assim que todos estavam dentro da sala, Tiago pegou num pedaço de giz e começou a escrever no quadro. Ele poderia ter utilizado a varinha, mas assim mostraria que aquelas eram exatamente as palavras que ele desejava que os alunos vissem.

_Tema da Aula_

_As dez melhores maneiras de escapar às garras cor de rosa de Umbridge_

_Ou outras autoridades igualmente inúteis_

Tiago e Sirius puderam ver o rosto de Umbridge tornar-se extremamente vermelho, e ela começar a escrever furiosamente num bloco que tinha á frente.

– Bem, comecemos. Quem têm proposta de fugas? – Perguntou Sirius animado.

O silêncio parecia reinar em toda a sala, nenhum aluno parecia se atrever a sequer respirar. Os dois marotos perceberam que eles iam precisar de um incentivo.

– Dou 50 pontos à casa do aluno que propor uma boa fuga. – Disse Tiago, e logo quase todos os alunos ergueram a mão. Tiago não tencionava dar nem um ponto à Sonserina, logo apontou para o Grifinório ao lado de seu filho, que na verdade um Weasley. – A sua proposta.

– Lançar o Feitiço Estupefaça na Umbr… digo na autoridade e… fugir para um lugar seguro. – Disse o Weasley, ele sabia quais eram as punições de Umbridge, pois Harry lhe contara o que a horrível mulher que fizera, então embora lhe apetecesse terminar a frase, se conteve.

– Se você tivesse completado a frase para lançar o feitiço na Umbridge teria a pontuação total… Mas como você não completou… Vinte e cinco pontos para a Grifinória. – Disse Sirius, sorrindo marotamente. E apontou para uma garota morena da Corvinal – Você, agora.

– Fazer o teto por debaixo de Umb… Umbridge – Disse ela tentando não olhar para a professora que continuava escrevendo avidamente no bloco. - desabar e depois esconder no Salão Comunal.

– Brilhante! Principalmente porque você matou o verme! Sessenta pontos para a Corvinal. – Disse Sirius bem alto, fazendo a garoto sorrir. – Umbridge? – O verme desviou os seus olhos do bloco e olhou para o professor com puro desprezo. – Você têm alguma proposta de como fugir a uma autoridade patética como você?

Os dois marotos, poderia jurar que nem o silencio da aula que eles assistiram de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, era tão audível como o de agora.

– Não considero essa pergunta apropriada para uma aula. Não vejo qualquer elemento… educativo nisso. Temo que o ministério será informado destas práticas irregulares.

– Então você quer passar para ação. Bem nós tínhamos planeado mostrar azarações em duelos, apenas no segundo trimestre, mas podemos antecipar esses planos. – Começou Tiago, sorrindo desafiadoramente. - Apenas precisávamos de um adversário. Aceita um duelo, Umbridge? Ou é demasiado fraca e covarde?

Aquilo era o plano final, Tiago a desafiaria para um duele demostrativo, e se ela não aceita-se seria humilhada e vista como covarde, mas se aceita-se Tiago ia mostrar-lhe o poder de um maroto. Em qual quer uma duas situações, o verme seria humilhado.

Umbridge parecia que ia recusar, e acovardar-se, mas a cólera e a raiva pareciam a ter dominado. Ela tinha sido demasiadas vezes, humilhada e provocada por aqueles professores, coisa que não admitia sendo um membro importante do Ministerio. Então Umbridge ergueu a sua pequena varinha, em sinal que aceitava o desafio.

– Frente a frente feiticeiros. – Tiago e Umbridge se colocaram de frente um para o outro, com as varinhas em riste. – Como sabem não é permitido a utilização de maldições imperdoáveis, nem contar nada disto À Professora Evanne. – Alguns risos foram ouvido. – Cumprimentem-se. – Os dois se cumprimentaram, mas nenhum deles se abaixou mais do que alguns centímetros. Deixando de forma bem claro o odio e desprezo existente entre ambos. Os dois então viraram costas e andaram alguns passos até se voltarem de varinha erguida. – Que comece o duelo.

– Everte Statum – Gritou Tiago apontando a varinha para o peito de Umbridge, que conseguiu afastar o feitiço de Tiago, com um feitiço defensivo não-verbal. – Você quer brincar com os não-verbais?

Umbrigde apenas sorriu, e novamente com um feitiço não-verbal tenta atingir o maroto, que habilmente se desvia, fazendo o feitiço atingir uma das paredes da sala, provocando um barulho endurecedor e deixando uma enorme racha da branca parede.

O maroto aproveitou então essa distração e conjugou novamente o mesmo feitiço, Everte Statum, mas desta vez de forma não-verbal, não dando tempo a Umbridge de se defender nem sair da trajetória do feitiço. Assim que o poderoso feitiço atinge a sua barriga, Umbridge é empurrada violentamente, dado algumas piruetas no ar até ser atingida brutalmente na outra parede da sala e cair no chão.

Tiago então sorriu vitorioso, mas repara que Umbridge ainda não parecia se dar por derrotada, e ainda caída no chão eleva a varinha.

– Expelliarmus. – E um novo feitiço sai da varinha de Tiago, fazendo a varinha do verme voar para as mãos do maroto. – Você ainda não se dá por vencida? Levicorpus. – Umbridge então começa a flutuar no ar, completamente desarmada, e apenas pará quando se encontrava completamente de cabaça para baixo, como se estivesse presa pelo tornozelo. – Agora vamos ver o que você escreveu de nós.

– Me coloquem imediatamente no chão! – Gritou ela, olhando para os dois marotos, se dirigirem ao seu bloco de notas. – NÃO TEM QUALQUER AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA MEXER EM DOCUMENTOS OFICIAS DO MINISTÉRIO!

Os marotos ignoram por completo Umbridge e abriram o bloco de notas, com quase todas as folhas rosas preenchidas pela letra de Umbridge. Abriram então da primeira página escrita, sobre eles.

_Professores: Thomas Ponter (33 anos) e Simon Blane (34 anos)_

_Lecionando "Peças e Azarações" (Nova disciplina, Experiencia 1º ano)_

_– Não possuem as competências mínimas, aprovadas pelo ministério, para educadores responsáveis, de qualquer disciplina;_

_– Total desrespeito e desprezo pelas autoridades e regras; Utilização de práticas inadequadas e fora do programa criado pelo Ministério;_

_– Incentivantes ao desrespeito às regras e a práticas ilegais;_

_– Utilização de métodos desaprovados pelo ministério;_

Tiago e Sirius viram, para além dos quatro primeiros que leram, mais uns vinte pontos dizendo o quão eles era péssimos professores no ponto de vista no ministério, mas houve um é particular que se encontrava num dos últimos pontos, que chamou a atenção dos dois marotos.

_– Apoiantes e defensores das ideias excêntricas de Alvo Dumbledore; _

– Bem, nisso você tem razão, nós apoiamos Dumbledore. Liberacorpus. – Disse Tiago, fazendo Umbridge cair no chão. Mas esta logo se levantou, dirigiu-se a Sirius retirando o seu bloco de notas das mãos do maroto e sem mais nenhuma palavra saiu da sala. – Pronto ela finalmente saiu. Poderemos agora continuar a aula normalmente. Onde íamos? – Tiago olhou para o quadro. – Ainda falta proporem mais oito maneiras de fugir.

**********************+.+**********************

Agora os Pormenores:  
>Capitulo passado:<br>- Ao contrario daquilo que pareceu, quando ele viu as memorias da nossa Liana, ele não pensou que ela fosse a Lily. Embora essa fosse a explicação mais razoável, ele pensou milhares de coisas, que ela tenha mostrado aquilo para o confundir, que ela soubesse que ele gostava da Lily, que ela tivesse roubado memórias da Lily, e mais alguns disparates. Mas ele não penso que é a Lily, porque bem isso é basicamente impossível, e porque isso o faria ter esperanças de ela estar viva.  
>- Sobre a Lily conseguir expulsa-lo da mente. É preciso entender uma coisa, eu depois de ter lido tanta vez o Hp e ter pensado muito sobre isso, tenho uma forte opinião que a Lily era uma bruxa excecional e simplesmente brilhante. E eu sempre imaginei que ela por volta do seu sexto ano, pedisse ao Horacio Slughorn (professor de poções do seu tempo), para lhe ensinar Oclumância, e que ela com a ajuda desse professor e de livros, tenta-se aprender mais um pouco. E embora ela não consiga perfeitamente executar o feitiço, sempre consegue um pouco.<br>- A notícia sobre a morte de Pettigrew, que o Sirius leu, foi da minha autoria, e eu tentei fazer algo idêntico ao que o Profeta Diario publica, basicamente mentiras e muita especulação.  
>- O garoto que Gina estava a dar uma lição, chama-se Benson Monn (criado por mim) e frequenta o segundo ano da Sonserina.<br>- A poção anestesiante é da minha total autoria, e como a Lily disse, anula a dor por 12 anos se estiver bem-feita.  
>- Claro que a Minerva se passou completamente quando os marotos propuseram criar um time de professores, porque bem isso é uma ideia totalmente retardada.<br>- Eu sempre imaginei os marotos se darem bem com o pai da Luna, pois o pai dele é meio marado da cabeça, e era capaz de falar alguns objetos bem engraçados, e assim os marotos aproveitavam e descobriam novo material para contrabandear para as suas brincadeiras.  
>- É claro que eles (Tiago e Sirius) ganharam a taça no seu ultimo ano, eles são excelentes jogares. E sempre os imaginei trabalhando em equipa, protegendo as costas um dos outro. Como irmãos.<br>- A rapariga com cara de Buldogue e a Pancy Parkinson, a namoradinha do Draco Malfoy. A do buldogue não é da minha autoria, pois surge bastantes vezes nos livros. Mas a piada de ela ser prima do Sirius -.- já é minha, daí ser tão retardada.  
>- Eu sempre, mas mesmo sempre imaginei eles fazerem uma partida, em que arremansam balanços para as bancadas para expulsar os Sonserinos. Eu adoro como essa cena fica na minha cabeça. E claro eles são marotos, e como o Tiago diz, no tempo deles os Sonserinos não era melhores<br>Capitulo Actual:  
>- Sim, o Sirius adulto, percebeu quem eram na realidade aqueles três, e com a ajuda do Remo e um artefacto maroto, vai poder ter a certeza. Claro que toda a gente percebeu que artefacto é esse não é?<br>- A noticia a dizer que a Umbridge é a nova grande investigadora, foi retirada sem qualquer alteração do livro original.  
>- A carta a avisar os marotos da inspeção é da minha autoria, e foi bastante difícil de fazer, pois tinha que ser curta e informal. Não sei se ficou grande coisa, mas foi o melhor que pude.<br>- A corvinal que respondeu para desabar o teto sobre a Umbridge é Padma Patil, a garota que foi ao baile do quinto ano com o Ronald Weasley, é a irmã gêmea de Parvati Patil.  
>- O feitiço Everte Statum, existe na obra original, e o seu efeito é o que aconteceu com a Umbridge.<br>- Umbridge sabe as idades (falsas) dos marotos, porque pediu essa informação ao Dumbledore, que não teve outro remedio senão lhe dar. Pois Umbridge recusava-se a falar com os marotos.  
>-<p>

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, e por favor deixem suas opiniões. Obrigado.

Beijos.


	8. Chapter 8 Armada Dumbledore

Oieeeeeee! Pessoas Lindonas que estão visitando a minha Fic.

Eu sei que eu demorei, hum, seculos para postar este capitulo… Mas ele está gigante, e não contém os tão beneditos pormenores.

Espero sinceramente que gostem. ;)

Boa Leitura…

**********************+.+**********************

No dia seguinte Tiago caminhava aborrecido pelos corredores da escola depois de almoço, algo que parecia ter-se tornado um hábito. Depois daquela descoberta sobre a traição de Pedro, Sirius não grudava a sua bunda peluda da biblioteca, de tal forma que o maroto estava quase com pena da Madame Pince que teria de desinfetar toda a biblioteca contra as pulgas. O que interessava era que mais uma vez, ele tinha ficado sozinho, entregue ao tédio. Algo tortuoso para um maroto.

Mas então um garoto grifinório, provavelmente do segundo ano, devido ao seu tamanho se aproximou de Tiago com um envelope na mão. O seu rosto estava algo feliz, provavelmente por ter podido sair da sala de aula e os seus cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados.

- Tenho uma carta da Prof.ª McGonagall, para o professor. – O garoto entregou a carta e voltou para trás, agora andando mais devagar, como se voltar para a sala fosse a última coisa que lhe apetecesse. Tiago sorriu com esses pensamentos. Mas logo abriu o envelope onde estava uma carta escrita à mão, com uma letra cuidada e delicada.

"_Ponter, _

_Eu não posso acreditar que você e o Blane tenham feito tamanha idiotice e infantilidade, quando a Umbridge foi inspecionar a vossa aula. Eu avisei vocês, mais do que uma vez, para ter cuidado com a Umbridge. Acreditem se não fosse o diretor, vocês os dois estariam agora fazendo as malas. Venha ter comigo logo que possível, precisamos de conversar._

_Professora M. McGonagall."_

De certa forma o maroto já esperava que Minerva fosse zangar-se com eles por causa daquilo. Mas aquilo que acontecera naquela aula, tinha realmente valido a pena. A coisinha cor de rosa tivera o que merecera. Tiago começou então a andar em direção à sala de Transfiguração. Tinha tocado para a entrada da segunda aula da tarde, há alguns minutos e Minerva provavelmente estaria dando aula, mas isso não interessava ao maroto, assim que estava de frente para a porta da sala, bateu duas vezes.

- Entre. – Disse Minerva severamente do outro lado. Tiago sabia que ela odiava quando alguém a interrompia. O maroto abriu então a porta, olhou para a severa professora. – Ponter? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você enviou uma carta para eu vir ter com você. – Respondeu Tiago, encolhendo os ombros. Mas então o garoto reparou que Minerva estava dando aula à turma de seu filho, mas mais importante, que o verme cor de rosa, estava sentado num canto da sala, com o seu adorado bloco de notas. – Eu quero assistir a isto. – Ele sorrindo marotamente, se sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado de seu filho.

- Ponter! Eu não dei autorização a você para assistir à minha aula.

- Pois não. Mas eu sei que você não se importa, e que gosta muito de mim. – Disse Tiago com um grande sorriso, fazendo Minerva bufar irritada.

- Muito bem, escutem todos com atenção. Dino Thomas, se você fizer isso com esse rato de novo vou colocá-lo em detenção. A maioria de vocês já fez desaparecer com sucesso seus caracóis e mesmo aqueles que deixaram um pouco da concha visível pegaram o jeito. Hoje, nós devemos...

- Hum, hum - Disse Umbridge, Tiago olhou para Minerva, as suas duas sobrancelhas estavam tão juntas de irritação, que pareciam formar uma única linha, era isso que Tiago queria assistir, queria ver como Minerva reagiria à "visita" da coisinha cor de rosa.

- Sim? – Disse ela, se virando para Umbridge.

- Eu estava imaginando, professora, se você recebeu minha nota dizendo a data e a hora de sua inspeç...

- Obviamente eu recebi ou teria perguntado o que a senhora está fazendo aqui - Disse Minerva e virou as costas para Umbridge. Era possível ver olhares de satisfação em quase todos os alunos. Quase ninguém ali a suportava. - Como eu dizia, hoje nós praticaremos um desaparecimento mais difícil, o de ratos. Agora, o Feitiço do Desaparecimento...

- Hum, hum. – Disse Umbridge novamente.

- Eu estava pensando - Disse Minerva com uma fúria gelada, virando-se para a professora Umbridge, ainda mais irritada. - como a senhora espera ter uma ideia do meu método de ensino usual se continua a me interromper? Você vê, eu geralmente não permito que as pessoas falem enquanto eu falo.

- Isso aí, Minerva! – Gritou Tiago, olhando de forma marota e desafiante para o verme, que parecia ter levado com um grande murro no estômago e que logo começou a escrever furiosamente no seu bloco, sem olhar para Tiago.

- Cale a boca, Ponter. Eu estou deixando você assistir a aula, não aceito que também me interrompa. – Minerva não tinha sido tão dura com Tiago, havia apenas um pouquinho de severidade na sua voz, o que fez o maroto se calar, mas continuar sorrindo. - Como eu dizia, o feitiço do desaparecimento fica muito mais difícil devido à complexidade do animal a se fazer desaparecer. O caracol, que é um invertebrado, não apresenta muita dificuldade; o rato, que é um mamífero, oferece mais desafio. Mas isso não é uma mágica que você pode executar com seus pensamentos no jantar. Então, vocês sabem o encantamento, deixem-me ver do que são capazes...

Tiago então virou-se para Harry que segredava algo ao garoto ruivo. Mas logo parou e começou a tentar executar o feitiço. Harry não olhou uma única vez para Tiago, algo que o maroto estranhou, parecia quase como se o garoto o estivesse ignorando.

- Se prenuncia Eva-nesco, como se fossem duas palavras, se você disser tudo de seguida, metade do rato ficara visível. – Tiago apontou a varinha para o rato. – Evanesco!

No momento que o feitiço atingiu o rato, este tornou-se completamente invisível. Como se nunca estivesse ali estado.

- Quase me tinha esquecido do seu talento natural, Ponter. Mas deixe de se exibir, o senhor Potter têm que conseguir sozinho. – Disse Minerva com um pequeno sorriso, dirigido ao antigo aluno. – Se você não fosse tão bagunceiro, eu não me teria oposto ter você lecionando comigo, Ponter, você faz transfigurações com essa varinha, que eu podia contar pelos dedos das mãos os bruxos também capazes de as fazer.

- Não se preocupe eu gosto bastante da minha disciplina. – Minerva revirou os olhos e continuou a andar pela sala, mas então Tiago reparou em algo, Umbridge continuava rabiscando no seu bloco, de forma tão concentrada, que parecia não notar em nada à sua volta. Uma ideia marota surgiu na sua mente, ele ainda não tinha feito nada. Naquele dia, claro. – Olhe só, Harry. – Tiago apontou, discretamente, a sua varinha para Umbridge – Transvercoloris – Assim que o feitiço a atingiu a sua pele começou lentamente a mudar de cor, para um cor de rosa, muito semelhante ao das suas roupas. – Agora está mesmo igual a um verme cor de rosa. – Murmurou Tiago, mas ninguém ouvira, pois todos tinham acabado de reparar na mudança de cor de Umbridge e riram sonoramente. Até Minerva teve dificuldade em conter o seu riso.

Umbridge então olha para a sua pele, ao ver o efeito do feitiço levanta-se bruscamente e olha com ódio puro para todos os presentes na sala.

- QUEM? – Ninguém disse uma única palavra. – Professora McGonagall, desfaça o feitiço. – Minerva parecia claramente contrariada, mas logo apontou a varinha para Umbridge e lentamente a cor começou a desvanecer. – Agora qual de vocês fez isto?

Novamente o silêncio soou pela sala, ninguém se atrevia a dizer uma única palavra, o que parecia aumentar a fúria de Umbridge, que olhou diretamente para Minerva.

- Não vi nada. Mas devo de admitir que foi uma magia muito bem executada. – Ela possível ver um dos cantos da boca de Minerva sorrir ligeiramente.

- Estão todos os alunos de detenção, até o culpado…

- Você não tem autorização para fazer isso. – Disse Minerva de forma severa, Umbridge olhou para ela indignada. – Esta é a minha aula, e isso foi uma transfiguração perfeita. Ninguém ficará de detenção.

Umbridge parecia estar preste a azar a professora de tanta raiva que tinha, mas a cara de Minerva deixava bem claro que ela não aceitava que ela ousa-se sequer abrir a boca. Umbrigde voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira, escrevendo violentamente no bloco.

O resto da aula correu com naturalidade, Umbridge não voltou a interferir, mas Harry continuava sem falar com Tiago, algo que o maroto não compreendia.

**********************+.+**********************

Durante as duas semanas seguintes, a preocupação de Tiago sobre Harry, alastrou-se também para Lily e Sirius. O garoto não dirigia a palavra a nenhum dos três, a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário, os tentava evitar a todo o custo. Mas o que confundia mais a cabeça dos jovens, era que não existia nenhum motivo aparente. Harry simplesmente decidira ignora-los.

Dos três quem sofria mais com essa ignorância, era Lily. A garota se afeiçoara realmente ao garoto e partia-lhe o coração ver ele ser frio e distante com ela, mas o que lhe custava mais era quando olhava diretamente para sua mão cheia de cicatrizes, de feridas feitas recentemente. Harry fugira dela todo o tempo que ia para detenção. Como se não deseja-se sua ajuda e preferisse a dor.

Mas foi no primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade que os três decidiram fazer algo. Tinha avisado brevemente Minerva que planeavam deslocar-se com os alunos, desculpando-se que iriam comprar algumas coisas com o dinheiro do ordenado que receberam dias atrás, e assim quando o esperado dia chegou.

Os três descolaram-se para a saída do castelo onde Filch, o zelador do castelo, marcava o nome dos alunos autorizados a ir a Hogsmeade, quando Tiago, Sirius e Lily passaram ele pareceu lançar-lhes um olhar desconfiado, como se tivesse a certeza que eles não eram totalmente de confiança e escondessem algo. Mas os três sabiam perfeitamente que ele fazia isso a todo o mundo.

Assim que passaram as barreiras protectoras de Hogwarts e entraram no vilarejo, trataram de procurar por Harry. Ele se encontrava bastante á frente deles, acompanhado pelo Weasley e Granger. Os três jovens apressaram o passo, para não os perder de vista, mas sem se aproximar muito, para eles não desconfiarem que estavam a ser seguidos.

Enquanto caminhavam, os olhos de Tiago e Sirius pararam de observar Harry e caíram numa das maiores lojas do vilarejo. Tinha escrito em letras bem grandes "Zonko's, Loja de Logros e Brincadeiras", na sua montra encontravam-se todo o gênero de objetos para peças, desde Bombas Bosta, Sabão de Ovas de Sapa, Xícaras Morde Nariz entre outros. Era como um sonho tornado realidade de todos os Marotos na face da Terra.

- Vocês podem ir ali depois. Agora não podemos perdê-los de vista. – Disse Lily, mas vendo que os dois Marotos nem sequer a tinham ouvido, pegou-os pelos casacos e arrastou-os para longe da loja. – Depois.

Os dois desgostosos acenaram com a cabeça e continuaram o caminho atrás de Harry, embora lançassem breves olhares para trás para a animada loja.

Depois de atravessarem mais algumas avenidas, até à zona menos movimentada de Hogsmeade, eles puderam ver Harry e os amigos entraram num lugar de aspeto sujo. Os três logo os seguiram e puderam ver a placa identificando o lugar " Hog's Head", que era na verdade um pequeno bar, com aspeto muito sombrio, com um cheiro extremamente desagradável a algo parecido com cabras. Assim que entraram puderam perceber que aquele não era bem o tipo de local frequentado por jovens, a maioria dos clientes tinha a cabeça tapada e um aspeto sombrio.

Os marotos e Lily então se aproximaram silenciosamente de Harry, se preparando para enfrentar o garoto, faze-lo dizer os motivos pelo que ele os andava ignorando.

- Sabe? – Murmurou o Weasley, que também se encontrava de costas para eles. - Nós podíamos pedir qualquer coisa que gostarmos aqui. Eu aposto que o velho venderia qualquer coisa para nós, ele não ligaria. Eu sempre quis experimentar Whisky de Fogo.

- Sr. Weasley! – Disse Lily olhando quase chocada para o garoto. Os três então voltaram-se assustados para os professores.

- Professores… - Começou Hermione muito envergonhada. – Precisam alguma… coisa?

- Por acaso sim, Granger. Podemos nos sentar? – Perguntou Tiago, logo os três acenaram com a cabeça nervosamente. Os marotos e Lily então se sentaram nas cadeiras vazias. – Primeiro queremos saber o que vocês fazem aqui, num lugar como este. E depois o porquê de você, Harry, nos andar ignorando.

Os três amigos trocaram olhares nervosos.

- Huum…

- Harry. – Chamou Lily, sorrindo de forma triste. – Você pode confiar em nós. Estamos do seu lado e queremos apenas o seu bem. Posso-lhe jurar isso. Nos conte o que se passa, queremos ajudar.

- Professora Evanne, me diga. A senhora conheceu Sirius Black? – A pergunta de Hermione apanhou os três de surpresa, mas Lily logo se recompôs.

- Claro que sim. Frequentamos Hogwarts no mesmo ano. Lhe garanto que tudo aquilo que lhe acusam é uma mentira idiota.

- Então porque ele não se lembra de nenhum de vocês? – As palavras saíram da boca de Rony Weasley. Ele assim que percebeu que falara demais colocou a mão na boa.

Mas Sirius conseguiu salvar a situação.

- Ele disse a você que não se lembra de nenhum de nós. Não foi? Bem, ele era um cara bastante convencido e arrogante, - Sirius sorria enquanto falava de si próprio.- e nós abandonamos Hogwarts logo assim que terminamos o sétimo ano. Lhe garanto que muito poucas pessoas se lembram de nós. Para além disso, sempre nos demos muito melhor com os seus pais. Eu percebo que vocês tenham ficado desconfiados se nós seriamos ou não de confiança. Mas se você pudesse perguntar a seu pai, Harry, quem nós éramos. Garanto a você que ele responderia "Os caras mais legais de toda a escola e a segunda ruiva mais linda". Isto claro, porque para ele a ruiva mais bonita era a sua mãe.

Aquilo não era totalmente mentira, mas não ocultava todos os buracos da sua história. Embora pareceu convencer em parte os três jovens, que já não os olhavam tão desconfiados. Menos Hermione, que ainda continuava com a sua teoria preenchendo a sua mente. Mas pareceu também lhes dar o benefício na dúvida. Para além disse se eles fossem realmente perigosos, Sirius certamente lhes teria avisado logo para se afastarem deles.

- Agora nos podem dizer o que estão fazendo aqui? – Pediu Lily gentilmente, os três acenaram com a cabeça.

- Bem, o Professor Ponter e Blane assistiram as nossas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, perceberam que não estamos aprendendo nada com a Umbridge. Bem, a Hermione pensou que eu poderia dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a quem quisesse, em segredo claro, e estamos aqui esperando pelos outros.

- Isso é g-e-n-i-al! Digno de um filho de um maroto. – Disse Sirius sorrindo ao ouvir a ideia enquanto Tiago acenava com a cabeça, sorrindo também.

- E extremamente irresponsável! – A ruiva olhou de forma desaprovadora para os cinco jovens. – Vocês têm noção naquilo que poderia acontecer se a Umbridge ou outra pessoa descobrissem.

- Professora, nós não podemos simplesmente desistir. – Para espanto de todos foi Rony quem falou, com o rosto sério, algo extremamente raro. – Uma guerra está para vir, nós temos que estar preparados.

A porta do pub, então, se abriu e vários alunos entraram. O primeiro era Neville Longbotton, o filho de seus grandes amigos Alice e Frank, sendo seguido por um garoto e três garotas da Grifinória, de quem Tiago e Sirius se lembravam vagamente dos nomes, seguidas por Cho Chang do sexto ano da Corvinal, acompanhada de uma das suas amigas, depois a loirinha Luna Lovegood, três garotas do setimo ano da Grifinória, entre as quais Angelina Jonhson que sorriu ao ver os marotos professores, os irmãos Creevey, dois garotos e duas garotas da Lufa-Lufa, incluindo a Anna Abbott que revirou os olhos ao ver Sirius, três garotas da Corvinal, a conhecida Weasley Perigooosa acompanhada de um garoto alto da Lufa-Lufa e os gêmeos Weasley acompanhados de um amigo, carregados com bolsas da Zonko's.

- Você convidou essa gente toda? – Perguntou Harry baixinho para Hermione.

- Sim, bem, a idéia se tornou conhecida - Disse Hermione, feliz. - Rony, você quer empurrar mais cadeiras?

O dono o Pub, um velho com longos cabelos e barba branca e uns conhecidos e brilhantes olhos azuis, parecia congelado no lugar, como se nunca tivesse visto o seu Pub tão cheio.

- Oi - Disse um dos Weasley e começou a contar os companheiros –Professores querem algo?

- Eu quero uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor.

O Weasley olhou então para Tiago e Sirius que trocavam olhares marotos, como se ambos planeassem a mesma coisa.

- Nós queremos dois Whiskeys de Fogo. – Pediu Tiago, e novamente um olhar desaprovador de Lily caiu em cima deles. Mas ela não poderia dizer nada sem levantar suspeitas, afinal supostamente os três tinham trinta e poucos anos.

- Então nós podemos ter vinte e seis cervejas amanteigadas e dois whiskeys de fogo, por favor?

O homem olhou para ele por um momento, como se tivesse interrompido algo muito importante, mas logo passou as bebidas.

- Cadeiras – Continuou ele. - Calma pessoal, eu tenho ouro bastante para todos...

Harry parecia estranhamente nervoso da sua cadeira, enquanto o resto pegava na sua bebida e procurava uma cadeira para se sentar e poder ouvir.

- O que você disse para eles? – Disse Harry baixo a Hermione. - O que eles estão esperando?

- Eu já lhe disse, eles só querem ouvir o que você tem a dizer – Respondeu ela calmamente, mas ele continuou a olhar para ela furioso e ela acrescentou. - Você não tem que fazer nada ainda, eu falarei com eles primeiro.

- Oi Harry - Disse Neville, que sentou do lado oposto a ele.

O garoto tentou sorrir de volta, mas permaneceu calado, como se não soubesse o que disse. Mais duas ou três pessoas chegaram e quando todos se encontravam sentados, seus olhares caíram para Harry. Na sua maioria, curiosos.

- Er - Começou Hermione um pouco nervosa, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. - Bem, er, oi.

A maioria desviou a sua atenção para a garota.

- Bem... Er... Bem, vocês sabem porque estão aqui. Er... Bem, Harry teve uma idéia... Eu digo - Harry deu um olhar estranho -, eu tive a ideia que talvez algumas pessoas queiram estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quero dizer, realmente estudar, vocês sabem, não o que Umbridge está fazendo connosco... - A voz de Hermione começou a ficar mais forte e mais confiante. - Porque ninguém pode chamar aquilo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

- Escutem, escutem - Disse um garoto da Corvinal e Hermione olhou para ele.

- Bem, eu acho que seria bom se nós, bem, entregarmos problemas nas nossas mãos. - Ela parou, olhou por um momento para Harry e logo prosseguiu.- Eu digo aprender como nos defender, não só na teoria, mas fazendo feitiços verdadeiros...

- Você quer passar no seu N.O.M. de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas também? – Disse um garoto da Cornvinal, olhando Hermione de perto.

- Claro que sim. Mais que isso, eu quero treinar vocês porque... Porque... – Hermione respirou fundo, como se estivesse ganhando força para o que ia dizer a seguir. - Porque Lord Voldemort voltou.

A maioria dos presentes pareceu entrar em choque, como se aquela pequena informação, que os marotos e Lily pensavam ser do conhecimento de todos, fosse um enorme choque. De tal forma que a garota Corvinal, Cho Chang, derrubou a cerveja amanteigada em si mesma, um garoto da Corvinal deu um grito de choque, uma garota da Grifinória, Padma Patil, estremeceu com as palavras de Hermione, até Neville tossiu. Ninguém se atrevia a desviar os olhos de Harry.

- Bem... Esse é o plano, de qualquer forma - Disse Hermione. - Se vocês quiserem se juntar a nós precisamos decidir como faremos...

- Onde está a prova que Você-Sabe-Quem está de volta? – Disse agressivamente um garoto na Lufa-Lufa.

Hermione e Rony preparavam-se para responder, mas Lily colocou-se na frente do garoto e o olhou fixamente antes de falar.

- Estão pessoas morrendo, todos os dias, você não faz a min ima ideia como foram aquele dias… - Lily não poderia dizer que vivera neles, mas no seu reduzido tempo livre, pesquisara bastante sobre o que acontecera e falara com Dumbledore. – O Profeta Diario escondia tudo, ninguém podia confiar em ninguém, é exatamente como agora, todos temem dizer o seu nome, todos chamam de mentiroso aquele que se atreve a dizer que ele voltou. Mas ele está de volta, e você se mentalizando que ele simplesmente está morto e nunca mais irá voltar, é uma presa fácil de destruir. Ele matou alguns dos feiticeiros mais poderosos que conheci com uma facilidade inimaginável, se ele vier atrás de você. Quanto tempo acha que demorará a matar você, sem nem ao menos se defender sabe. Estamos numa guerra. Você quer ficar de que lado?

O garoto permaneceu calado e Lily voltou a sentar-se no seu lugar, algo envergonhada por todos a olharem espantados.

-Bem, er, olhem. - Disse Hermione terminando com o silêncio -, a professora tem razão, a volta dele não é um suposição…

- Está bem, Hermione - Disse Harry, olhando para todas aquelas pessoas.

- Para quem ainda não acredita, sabem o que me fez dizer sobre o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem? - Harry olhou o garoto da Lufa-Lufa nos olhos, exatamente como Lily fizera. - Eu o vi. Mas Dumbledore disse para toda a escola o que aconteceu ano passado e se você não acredita nele você não vai acreditar em mim e eu não vou gastar minha tarde tentando convencer qualquer um.

O grupo todo pareceu prender a respiração quando Harry falava.

- Tudo que Dumbledore disse para nós ano passado foi que Você-Sabe-Quem matou Cedrico Diggory e que você trouxe o corpo dele de volta para Hogwarts. Ele não nos deu detalhes, não nos disse exatamente como Diggory foi assassinado, eu acho que todos nós gostaríamos de saber... – Disse o garoto despreocupado.

- Se você veio para ouvir exatamente o que acontece quando Voldemort mata alguém eu não posso ajudá-lo - Harry disse, olhando para rosto furioso dele. - Eu não quero falar sobre Cedrico Diggory, está bem? Então se você está aqui para isso deve ir embora.

Harry olhou então para Hermione com raiva, como se todo isso fosse culpa da garota. Os marotos e Lily então perceberam, o motivo de tanta gente estar ali, muitos queriam era na verdade ouvir a historia do que realmente acontecera. Mas mesmo depois de Harry dizer aquilo, ninguém se moveu dos assentos, nem desviou o olhar de Harry.

- Então - disse Hermione, sua voz preocupada. - Então... Como eu estava falando... Se vocês querem aprender alguma defesa, depois nós trabalharemos como faremos isso, com que frequência e onde iremos...

- É verdade - Interrompeu uma garota com uma trança em suas costas, olhando Harry - que você pode produzir um Patrono?

Todo o grupo olhou para Harry com um interesse redobrado, incluindo os marotos. Mas havia um rosto assustado no meio de tantos. Lily olhava assustada para o filho, ela sabia que o garoto era poderoso, mas ele não passava de um menino de 15 anos, sendo o Patronos um feitiço demasiado avançado para a sua idade.

- Sim. – Confirmou ele.

- Um Patrono com forma?

- Er... Você não conhece Madame Bones, conhece? – Perguntou Harry, quase como se desviando do assunto, embora fosse obvia na sua face que ela era perfeitamente capaz. Mas essa pergunta fez os três se lembrarem do nome da garota, Susan Bones, que logo sorriu.

- Ela é minha tia. Eu sou Susan Bones. Ela me disse, então é verdade? Você faz um cervo como Patrono?

- Sim.

- Puxa, Harry! - Disse o amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, profundamente impressionado. - Eu nunca soube!

- Mamãe disse a Rony para não espalhar por aí - Disse um dos Weasleys, olhando para Harry. - Ela disse que chamaria muita atenção.

- Ela não está errada - Murmurou Harry, fazendo alguns riram.

Repararam então que uma mulher coberta por um véu, os olhava interessada.

- E você matou um basilisco com a espada do escritório de Dumbledore? – Perguntou outro garoto. - Um retrato me disse quando eu estava lá ano passado...

- Er, sim, eu fiz, sim.

Isso já não surpreendeu nenhum dos três, lembravam-se de Dumbledore ter mencionado isso. Na verdade aparentava que eles estavam muito mais bem informados que quase toda a escola.

Sendo que houveram varias reações de espanto, fazendo o garoto corar.

- Foi no nosso primeiro ano - Disse Neville bem alto -, ele salvou a Pedra Filosofante...

- Filosofal - Corrigiu Hermione.

- Sim, de Você-Sabe-Quem - Terminou Neville.

Os olhos de Anna Abbott ou Abobora como Sirius gostava de lhe chamar, ficaram tão abertos quanto galeões.

- E ninguém falou nada - Disse Cho, fazendo todos olharem para ela. - Todas as tarefas que ele teve que passar no Torneio Tribruxo ano passado, passar por dragões, os sereianos, a acromântula e coisas...

- Olha – Disse Harry e todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. - Eu... Eu não estou tentando ser modesto ou algo parecido, mas... Eu tive muita ajuda para isso tudo...

- Não pelo dragão – Disse um Corvinal. - Foi uma coisa séria sobre voar...

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam sonhadores.

- É, bem...

- E ninguém o ajudou desviar dos dementadores esse verão – Recordou Susan Bones

- Não, não, ok, eu fiz isso sem ajuda, mas o fato é que eu estou tentando fazer isso...

- Você quer nos mostrar como se faz isso tudo? – Propôs o garoto da Lufa-Lufa que anteriormente perguntaram como ele poderia provar que Voldemort voltara.

- É essa a ideia - Disse Rony alto, antes que Harry respondesse. - Por que você não fecha a sua boca?

Rony parecia estar olhando para o garoto, como se desejasse acima de todo atirar algo na cara dele, que corou.

- Bem, nós aprenderemos isso tudo e agora ele está dizendo que realmente não pode fazer nada disso.

- Não é o que ele está falando - Rosnou um dos Weasleys.

- Você gostaria que nós limpássemos sua orelha para você? - Perguntou o outro Weasley, tirando um instrumento de metal de uma das bolsas da Zonko's.

- Ou qualquer parte de seu corpo, realmente, ou onde nós conseguirmos fazer isso alcançar – Completou o outro.

Era possível ver Tiago e Sirius babarem para cima do conteúdo dos sacos, com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, bem - Disse Hermione secamente. - Chega... A questão é: quem quer ter lições com Harry?

Ouviram-se vários murmúrios de aprovação.

- Certo – Acenou Hermione, olhando aliviada. - Bom depois, a próxima pergunta é com que frequência nós faremos isso, acho que uma vez por semana, alguma oposição?

- Por favor - Disse Angelina -, nós precisamos ter certeza que não há aula durante o treino de quadribol

- Não - Disse Cho -, nem no nosso.

- Nem nosso – Disse o garoto da Lufa-Lufa, ainda sem desviar os olhos do instrumento nas mãos de Fred.

- Eu tenho certeza que podemos encontrar uma noite livre – Respondeu Hermione, claramente impaciente. -, mas vocês sabem, a importância, de estarmos falando de aprender a nos defender dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort...

- Bem dito! – Disse outro garoto da Lufa-Lufa. - Eu acho que é importante, mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa que vamos fazer esse ano! – Ele olhou apreensivo, estava esperando pessoas dizerem "Claro que não!", como ninguém falou acrescentou. - Eu estou perdido querendo saber por que o Ministro mandou essa professora inútil num período difícil. Óbvio, eles não acreditam sobre o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem, mandar uma professora que não quer que a gente faça qualquer feitiço...

- Nós achamos a razão de Umbridge não querer que pratiquemos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - Disse Hermione - é que ela tem uma ideia ruim de que Dumbledore possa usar os estudantes como um próprio exército. Ela acha que ele pode nos mobilizar contra o Ministério.

Todos olharam espantados com as notícias; exceto Luna Lovegood, que começou a falar e os marotos e Lily que já sabiam desse pormenor.

- Bem, faz sentido. Cornélio Fudge tem seu próprio exército.

- O quê? - Disse Harry.

- Sim, ele tem o exército de Heliopaths. – Continou Luna.

- Não, ele não tem. - Respondeu Hermione.

- Sim, ele tem.

- O que é Heliopaths? - Perguntou Neville, branco.

- São espíritos do fogo. – Explicou Luna. - Grandes criaturas que galopam pelo chão queimando tudo pela frente... - Os marotos reviraram os olhos, afinal a loirinha tinha herdado as teorias malucas do pai.

- Eles não existem, Neville - Disse Hermione secamente.

- Oh, sim, eles existem!

- Me desculpe, mas há alguma prova disso? - Cortou Hermione.

- Há muitas vítimas. Só que você é tão limitada sobre coisas que estão de baixo do seu nariz que antes de voc...

- Hum, hum - Disse Gina, imitando a professora Umbrigde e fazendo varios rirem-se. - Nós não estamos tentando decidir com que frequência nós teremos aulas de defesa?

- Sim - Disse Hermione. - Sim, nós estamos, você está certa, Gina.

- Uma vez por semana parece legal – Propôs o amigo dos Weasley.

- Desde que... - Começou Angelina.

- Sim, sim, nós sabemos sobre o quadribol - Disse Hermione, tensa. - Outra coisa é decidir onde nos encontraremos...

Todo o mundo permaneceu em silencio, ninguém sabia que lugar seria indicado para um grupo tão numeroso treinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Biblioteca? - Sugeriu uma garota depois de alguns minutos.

- Eu não acho que Madame Pince vai deixar fazermos isso na biblioteca - Disse Harry.

- Talvez numa sala de aula vazia?

- É - Disse Rony -, McGonagall talvez nos deixe usar a dela, ela deixou quando Harry estava praticando para o Tribruxo.

Todos ali tinham a certeza que a Minerva não deixaria a sua sala à disposição para isso, para além de ser de fácil acesso era muito exposta.

- Está certo bem, nós tentaremos achar algum lugar - Disse Hermione. - Mandaremos uma mensagem para todos quando encontrarmos um lugar para o primeiro encontro. Eu acho que todos devem escrever seus nomes, só para sabermos quem está aqui. Eu também acho - Ela respirou fundo - que nós não devemos falar o que estamos fazendo. Principalmente a Umbridge.

Um dos Weasley pegou então no pergaminho e colocou o seu nome, era possível ver o desconforto de muitos em colocar o seu nome na lista.

- Er... - Disse o garoto da Lufa-Lufa, não pegando o pergaminho que o outro Weasley estava tentando passar para ele. - Bem... Eu tenho certeza que Ernie me dirá quando será nosso próximo encontro.

Mas o tal Ernie, também da Lufa-Lufa, parecia hesitante também. Hermione levantou suas sobrancelhas.

- Eu... Bem... Nós somos monitores – Disse Ernie. - E se essa lista for encontrada... Bem, eu digo... Você disse se Umbridge descobrir...

- Você disse para essas pessoas que era a mais importante coisa que você faria esse ano - Harry lembrou.

- Eu... Sim, sim eu ainda acredito nisso...

- Ernie, você acha que deixaremos essa lista por aí? - Disse Hermione.

- Não, é claro que não - Respondeu, ficando menos ansioso. - Sim, é claro, eu assinarei.

Ninguém foi contra depois de Ernie, embora houve alguns olhares ainda desconfortáveis, o ultimo a assinar foi o garoto da Lufa-Lufa, os marotos puderam então ler o seu nome no papel, Zacharias Smith, então Hermino voltou-se para os professores.

- Desejam também participar? Seriam bom termos professores do nosso lado. – Tiago e Sirius pegaram na caneta e no papel e logo assinaram, passando a Lily. Mas assim que a garota tocou com a caneta no papel, sentiu toda a magia ali envolvida. O pergaminho estava enfeitiçado. Mesmo assim assinou com o seu nome falso.

Hermione então guarda o papel na sua sacola.

- Bem, já era tempo - disse Fred. - Jorge, Lino e eu conseguimos itens naturais para compra, nós veremos vocês depois.

- Ei, Weasleys! – Chamou Sirius e os dois gêmeos olharam para o professor. – Vimos as suas sacolas. Que acham de nos mostrarem a loja, eu e o veado estamos loucos para ali entrar. – Os gêmeos acenaram com a cabeça, os partiram com os marotos.

Em dois ou três minutos o resto do grupo se foi, também. Ficando apenas Harry, Hermione, Rony, Lily e Cho, que logo pegou a sua mochila e acenou para Harry ao sair. Ficaram então os quatro sozinhos, Lily então olhou novamente curiosa para Hermione.

- Você enfeitiçou o pergaminho, não foi?

-Como sabia? - Hermione olhou envergonhada e surpresa para a professora.

- Senti, assim que a caneta tocou no papel. De que magia se tratava?

- A azaração antiacne da Heloíse Midgeon. – Lily acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo ao que a garota se referia, mas Harry e Rony olharam para ela como se falasse uma língua diferente. – É um azaração que fará aparecer manchas naquele que não cumprir o trato.

- Foi inteligente da sua parte. É muito difícil confiar nas pessoas, nesta altura. – Ela olhou para a porta. – Tenho que ir. Até breve.

Lily saiu então do Pub, em direção a Hogwarts, mas ainda pode ouvir Hermione dizer algo aos garotos.

- A Professora Evanne é muito mais poderosa do que aquilo que eu imaginava...

**********************+.+**********************

Na segunda feira seguinte, os dois marotos caminhavam pelos corredores descontraidamente, em direção ao Salão Principal, para tomar o café da manha, quando se depararam com Harry junto de Rony e Hermione.

- Bom dia, garotos. – Disseram Tiago e Sirius, sorrindo.

- Professores, temos um problema. – O rosto de Harry mostrava-se preocupado e aliviado por não ver machas na cara dos professores. – Venham conosco.

Os dois marotos, seguiram então Harry e seus amigos até ao Salão da Grifinória, apenas parando perto do quadro de noticias da Grifinória, onde um grande aviso, que ocupava quase todo o quadro, escrito com letras pretas.

"PELAS ORDENS DA GRANDE INVESTIGADORA DE HOGWARTS

_ Todas as organizações, sociedades, times, grupos e clubes de estudantes estão de hoje em diante proibidos._

_ Uma organização, sociedade, time, grupo ou clube com encontros regulares de três ou mais alunos._

_ Isso foi estabelecido pela Grande Investigadora (Professora Umbridge)._

_ Qualquer organização, sociedade, time ou clube de aluno não poderá existir sem conhecimento e aprovação da Grande Investigadora._

_ De acordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Quatro._

_ Assinado: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Grande Investigadora."_

Assim que os dois marotos terminaram de ler o aviso, começaram a rir-se. Os três jovens olharam para eles sem compreender.

- Que LEGAL! Você não acha, cachorro? – Perguntou Tiago, continuando a rir sonoramente.

- Claro que sim.

- Não compreendo a piada disso… - Disse Harry, sem desviar o olhar dos professores que logo param de rir.

- Você não entende Harry? A coisinha cor de rosa, apenas tornou todo isto ainda mais interessante. Agora nós temos a certeza que ela sabe que as pessoas não vão ficar paradas e atura-la, vão lutar contra ela. Para além disse isto mostra que aquilo que vamos fazer é ilegal o que torna as coisas muito mais divertidas… O único lado negativo é que temos ainda que descobrir quem é o traidor do nosso lado.

- Isso não será difícil… - Murmurou Hermione e explicou para os marotos o que fizera com a pena.

**********************+.+**********************

Depois de tomarem o café da manha, Harry, Hermione e Rony se dirigiram para a sua primeira aula da manhã, História da Magia, eles esperavam que Umbridge fosse vigiar essa aula, mas apenas Binns entrou na sala, flutuando através da sua cadeira, pronto a iniciar a aula.

As aulas de Historia da Magia eram conhecidas por serem dadas por um fantasma e por ninguém conseguir ouvir as palavras do professor por mais do que alguns segundos, mas houve algo que chamou a atenção de Harry. Hermione não parava de lançar-lhe olhares, como se tivesse tentando chamar a atenção do garoto.

- O quê?

A garota apontou para a janela, fazendo Harry olhar para fora. Edwiges, sua coruja, se encontrava ali, batendo no vidro com uma mensagem amarrada em sua perna. Harry não conseguia entender, tinham terminado faz poucos minutos de tomar o café da manhã, porque ela não simplesmente entregou a carta nesse momento, como normalmente fazia. Muitos alunos começaram a apontar para Edwiges também.

- Oh, eu sempre quis ter essa coruja, ela é tão bonita – Harry ouviu uma garota, Lilá Bronw dizer a Parvati.

O garoto virou-se para o professor, que continuava lendo o livro se perceber que toda a atenção da classe fora desviado. Harry saiu da cadeira, agachou-se e abriu a janela. O garoto esperava que a coruja levantasse a sua perna para ele poder tirar a carta e depois voltar para o corujal, mas assim que a janela ficou aberta Edwiges entrou. Harry fechou então a janela com um olhar ansioso para o professor Binns e voltou para o seu lugar com Edwiges em seu ombro. Ele se sentou, mudando a coruja para o seu colo e retirou a carta.

Só então viu que as penas dela estavam estranhas e ela estava segurando suas asas de um modo diferente.

- Ela está ferida! - Murmurou Harry, abaixando sua cabeça. Hermione e Rony se aproximaram. Hermione se abaixou. - Olha, há algo errado com a asa dela. - Edwiges tremia muito e quando Harry foi tocar na asa dela esta deu um pequeno salto, todas as suas penas no final disso estavam inchadas, ela o fitava, reprovando-o. - Professor Binns - Disse Harry alto e toda a classe olhou para ele. - Eu não estou me sentindo bem.

O professor Binns retirou seus olhos do livro, olhando assustado, como sempre, quando olhava para a sala cheia de gente.

- Não está se sentindo bem? - Repetiu o fantasma sombriamente.

- Não totalmente - Disse Harry, com Edwiges aos seus pés logo atrás. - Eu acho que preciso ir à ala hospitalar.

- Sim. Sim... Sim, ala hospitalar... Bem, pode ir, depois, Perkins...

Harry saiu da sala, colocou Edwiges no ombro, se apressou pelo corredor, decidindo para onde a levar. Sua primeira escolha seria Hagrid, mas ele não fazia ideia onde Hagrid se encontrava, sendo que única chance era a professora Grubbly-Plank, o garoto esperava que ela pudesse ajudar. Harry olhou a janela, não parecia que estar próxima à cabana de Hagrid, logo se não estava dando aula provavelmente estava na sala dos professores. Ele desceu as escadas, com Edwiges inquieta em seu ombro.

Tinha duas estátuas de pedra em forma de gárgula na sala dos professores. Quando Harry se aproximou uma delas falou alto.

- Você deveria estar na aula.

- É urgente - Respondeu Harry rapidamente.

- Oooh, é urgente, não é? - Disse a gárgula. - Bem, ponha-se no nosso lugar.

Harry bateu. Ouviu passos, depois a porta se abriu deu de cara com a Professora McGonagall.

- Você pegou outra detenção! – Exclamou ela em tom de alarme.

- Não, professora! - Disse Harry rapidamente.

- Bem, então por que você está fora de sua aula? Espero que seja realmente urgente! – Seu tom de voz era agora rude.

- Eu estou procurando pela professora Grubbly-Plank – Explicou Harry. - É minha coruja, ela está machucada.

- Sua coruja machucada?

A professora Grubbly-Plank apareceu, então, atrás de McGonagall, fumando um cachimbo e segurando uma cópia d'O Profeta Diário.

- Sim - Disse Harry, levantando Edwiges cuidadosamente em seu ombro. - Ela veio até a mim e sua asa está machucada, olhe...

- Hum - Disse a professora Grubbly-Plank, com seu cachimbo balançando quando falava. - Parece que algo a atacou. Não posso pensar o que fez isso. Trestálios às vezes gostam de pássaros, mas Hagrid treinou os Trestálios de Hogwarts para não tocar nas corujas.

Harry não fazia a mínima do que Trestálios eram, apenas se importava se Edwiges ficara bem, entretanto Minerva olhou raivosa para Harry.

- Você sabe o quanto essa coruja viajou, Potter? - Ela lhe indagou.

- Eh - Disse Harry -, para Londres, eu acho.

Os olhos do garoto se encontraram com os dele, e pelo unir das suas sobrancelhas, Minerva tinha entendido que "Londres" era "Grimmauld Place, número 12". A Professora Grubbly-Plank se aproximou mais para examinar Edwiges.

- Eu gostaria de levá-la comigo, Potter – Pediu ela. - Ela não deveria estar voando longas distâncias em poucos dias.

- Eh, está bem, obrigado - Disse Harry rapidamente.

- Sem problemas - Pespondeu a professora Grubbly-Plank, virando-se e saindo da sala dos professores.

- Só um momento, Wilhelmina! - Chamou a professora McGonagall. - A carta de Potter!

- Oh, sim! - Disse Harry, que se tinha esquecido da carta na perna de Edwiges. A professora Grubbly-Plank entregou a carta e desapareceu pela sala carregando Edwiges, que estava olhando fixo para Harry.

- Potter!

- Sim, professora?

Minerva olhou discretamente pelo corredor, vinham alunos de todas as direções.

- Controle-se - Disse rápida e calma, seus olhos na lista em sua mão. - As vias de comunicação de Hogwarts podem estar sendo olhadas, não acha?

- Eu... - Disse Harry, mas muitos alunos estavam passando no corredor e quase o carregaram. A professora McGonagall entrou na sala dos professores, deixando Harry ser levado pelos alunos no corredor. Ele avistou Rony e Hermione e foi até eles. Abriu o pergaminho, encontrou cinco palavras com a letra de Sirius.

"Hoje, mesma hora, mesmo lugar."

**********************+.+**********************

Os três jovens, Harry, Hermione e Rony, perdidos em pensamentos sobre a carta de Sirius, desceram para a masmorra para Poções, mas foram parados por Draco Malfoy, que estava fora da porta da sala de aula de Snape e Liana, vigiando imponente e falando mais alto que o necessário, tanto que os três podiam ouvir cada palavra.

- Sim, Umbridge deu permissão ao time de quadribol da Sonserina para continuar jogando, eu fui perguntá-la essa manhã. Foi automático, eu digo, ela conhece meu pai, ele sempre está lá no Ministério... Seria interessante ver se a Grifinória tem permissão para continuar jogando, não é?

- Não se levantem -Murmurou Hermione murmurou, vendo os rostos contraídos de Harry e Rony. - É o que ele quer.

- Eu quis dizer - Disse Malfoy, levantando a voz ainda mais, seus olhos brilhando maliciosamente na direção dos garotos -, se essa é uma questão de influência no Ministério eu não acho que eles têm muita chance... Pelo que meu pai diz, eles têm procurado uma desculpa para tirar Arthur Weasley por anos... E quanto a Potter... Meu pai diz que é uma questão de tempo antes de o Ministério levá-lo para o St. Mungus... Eles têm uma área especial para pessoas que têm o cérebro deteriorado pela magia.

O loiro fez uma careta, sua boca abriu e seus olhos começaram a girar, fazendo os dois brutamontes que sempre o acompanhavam, Crabbe e Goyle, soltarem grunhidos divertidos e Pansy soltou um soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

Mas então algo colidiu com o ombro de Harry e passou direto aos Sonserinos. Depois de uns segundos ele percebeu que tinha sido Neville quem fizera isso.

- Neville, não! – Disse Harry, e segurou-o através da roupa, mas ele sacudiu-se, chegando até Draco que o olhava chocado, por um momento.

- Me ajude! – Pediu Harry a Rony, que tentando passar seus braços pelo pescoço de Neville e arrastou-o para longe dos alunos da Sonserina. Crabbe e Goyle cruzaram seus braços e ficaram na frente de Malfoy, prontos para lutar.

Rony segurou os braços de Neville e juntamente com Harry, arrastaram-no para longe dos Sonserinos. O rosto de Neville estava vermelho de raiva.

- Não... Engraçado... Não... Mungus... Mostre... A ele...

A porta da masmorra se abriu e Lily apareceu. Seus olhos, agora azuis, estudarão toda a situação, os quatro Sonserinos estavam parados ainda um pouco chocados com a situação, Hermione parecia também chocada e Harry e Rony seguravam um furioso Neville, que parecia capaz de matar alguém.

Lily olhou desaprovadora para os Grifinórios. Erapossível ver um Severo curioso por trás, esperando a sua reação.

- Sr. Potter e Sr. Weasley libertem o Sr. Longbotton. Menos vinte pontos do Grifinória e todos vão entrar, agora, dentro da sala. Sr. Longbotton estará de detenção comigo depois das aulas. Isso não são comportamentos adequados para ter perto da sala. – Lily não desejava ser dura, mas se ela não tomasse uma atitude, certamente seria Severo a fazê-lo ou Umbridge que se encontrava no canto da sua sala. Ela não podia deixar que o filho de uma das suas melhores amigas fosse parar às garras de um verme como aquele.

- Mas, Professora, o Neville não… - Começou Harry, mas Lily cortou-o com um olhar triste e algumas palavras.

- O Sr. Longbotton terá muito tempo para explicar os motivos do seu comportamento. Agora todos dentro da sala.

Sem dizer mais nada, todos eles entraram na sala e se sentaram nos seus lugares. Era possível ouvir vários alunos murmurando sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Lily fechou a porta e se voltou para Severo.

- Vocês vão notar - Começou Severo baixo, numa voz extremamente irônica - que nós temos uma visita connosco hoje.

Ele gesticulou na direção a um canto da masmorra, onde Lily sabia que se encontrava Umbridge com a sua prancheta. Pronta a apontar alguma coisa. Lily podia ver que Severo apreciava tanto a companhia de Umbridge como ela própria.

- Nós vamos continuar com a Poção da Força hoje. Vocês vão usá-la na poção que vocês fizeram aula passada; se foi corretamente feita no fim de semana, com as instruções – Severo acenou varinha. - no quadro.

Os alunos iniciaram então a execução da poção, enquanto Umbidge se dirigiu a Lily e Severo, pronta, para os interrogar.

- Bom, a classe parece próxima a um nível avançado – Disse ela, seguindo os dois pela sala. - Eu gostaria de perguntar se é aconselhável ensinar uma Poção de Força. Acho que o Ministério preferiria que fosse removida.

Svero se virou para fitá-la. Lily desejava responder que o ministério não tinha nada a ver sobre o que era lecionado naquela sala, e que a poção da força poderia ser extremamente útil em defesa, mas ela sabia que não poderia dizer nada, assim que Minerva soubera que Umbridge ia inspecionar aquela aula, avisara-a para não dizer nenhuma besteira. Mas a ruiva tinha de manhã lido o aviso de Umbridge deixara sobre a proibição de clubes e times, a fazendo odiar o verme um pouquinho mais.

- Agora... Quanto tempo você ensina em Hogwarts, Professor Snape? - Perguntou com sua pena descansada na prancheta.

- Quatorze anos – Respondeu Severo com o rosto contraído.

- E a Professora Evanne? Quanto tempo ensina?

- Este é o meu primeiro ano. – Lily tentou sorrir, mas apenas conseguia lembrar-se das atrocidades que aquela mulher fizera ao seu filho.

- Não acha estranho, que o Professor Dumbledore tenha colocado mais uma professora de Poções, ainda para mais uma sem experiência de ensino. Professor Snape, pensa que o Professor Dumbledore não o considere suficientemente apto para lecionar estas aulas?

Lily não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto o rosto de Severo tão contraído, era óbvio que ele não gostara nem um pouco da pergunta de Umbridge.

- Não vejo o porquê de o Professor Dumbledore pensar isso após tantos anos. Deve apenas ter considerado uma mais valia ter a Professora Evanne aqui.

- Considera que a Professora Evanne, esteja desempenhado um bom trabalho? – Umbrige sorriu friamente.

- Que eu saiba que está aqui para avaliar o desempenho da Professora Evanne é a senhora e não eu. – Respondeu Severo de forma irônica. Umbridge parecia ter acabado de levar um murro no estômago enquanto Lily tentava reprimir o riso.

- Bem, você lecionou primeiro Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não foi? - Perguntou Umbridge, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Sim - Disse Severo agora calmo.

- Mas não teve sucesso?

Umbridge parecia empenhada em irritar Severo, de modo que este mordeu os lábios antes de responder.

- É óbvio.

Umbridge apontou algo em sua prancheta.

- E você tem ensinado regulamente Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas desde que entrou para a escola, eu acho?

- Sim – Disse Severo, novamente irritado.

- Você tem alguma ideia por que Dumbledore recusou que você continuasse?

- Eu sugiro que você pergunte a ele – Desta vez Severo não escondeu bem a sua fúria, sendo bem clara nos seus olhos negros.

- Oh, eu devo - Disse a professora Umbridge com um falsamente doce sorriso.

- Eu acho que isso é relevante? - Severo perguntou, com seus olhos semicerrados.

- Oh, sim - Disse Umbridge. - Sim, o Ministério quer tudo sobre os professores e seus antecedentes. Professora Evanne, me diga, antes de lecionar em Hogwarts, onde trabalhou?

- Humm… - Lily percisa de inventar uma mentira rapidamente. – Estive trabalhando numa loja trouxa, durante alguns anos. Antes de Dumbledore me convidar para vir ensinar em Hogwarts…

- Numa loja trouxa? – Umbridge começou a escrever na sua prancheta novamente.

- Sim, de… Roupas Troxas. Eu sou nascida-trouxa. – Aquela revelação surpreendeu a maioria dos Sonserinos daquela sala, incluindo Umbridge.

- Interessante. Sabe do motivo que levou Dumbledore a convida-la para lecionar em Hogwarts, sendo que a escola já possuía um professor qualificado?

- Desconheço os motivos – Mentiu Lily. – acho que deveria também perguntar isso a ele. Certamente que ele lhe poderá esclarecer todas as duvidas. - Lily sorriu o mais falsamente que pude.

- Certamente. – Umbridge se virou então para uma aluna da Sonserina, começou a pergunta-lhe sobre as aulas. Algo que Lily ignorou e o resto da aula continuou tranquilamente, retirando por um pequeno incidente em que Harry cometeu erros na execução da sua poção e Severo aproveitou a situação para o aborrecer.

**********************+.+**********************

Prontos e assim termina o oitavo capitulo. Eu já escrevi metade do próximo, por isso ela sairá em breve.

Deixem vossas opiniões, por favor.

Beeeeijos


End file.
